El Príncipe y el ¿Idiota?
by Nina de la nieve
Summary: (FIC PARALIZADO, PRONTO CONTINUACIÓN) Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino existieron dos hombres idénticos. Uno de ellos, un Príncipe llamado Turles. El otro, un carpintero llamado Gokú. Un día por casualidad se conocerán, y cambiaran sus papeles por el del otro. Sin saberlo, eso les traerá grandes consecuencias. -Universo Alternativo. Esferas del Dragón incluidas. DB y DBZ. GokúxMilk
1. Conociendo a mi otro yo

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

No estoy 100% segura de las edades, pero según wikipedia al comienzo de DBZ Gokú tiene 24 y Raditz 27. De Turles no dice la edad. Así que deje las edades así:

**Gokú**: 18 **Raditz**: 21** Turles**: 23

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a mi otro yo.  
**

En la terraza de un enorme castillo hecho de piedras y vigilado por guardias, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos alborotados y piel oscura con el típico traje de un Príncipe. Este tenía sus brazos cruzados en el barandal de dicha terraza con la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia abajo. Él pensó cansadamente "¿Cuando saldré de este infierno?". La verdad es que a Turles no le gustaba ser un "Príncipe" y mucho menos un "Rey", preferiría ser cualquier cosa, excepto eso. El príncipe subió la mirada, quitó los brazos del barandal y se dirigió a su habitación, dándole antes una mirada al pequeño pueblo que se puede apreciar desde allí. Ya en su habitación, el príncipe se tumbó en su cama, mirando hacia algún lugar del techo con sus dedos en su mentón.

.- Tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta —Susurró para sí mismo. El príncipe escuchó que alguien toca la puerta y giró la cabeza hacia ese lugar.

.- ¡Turles! —Gritó Raditz del otro lado—, ¡Turles, abre la puerta!

. —Suspiró— Si, si ya voy —Decía cansado mientras se levanta de su cama a abrir la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres?

.- Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo —En ese momento Turles abrió la puerta.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? —Dijo levantando una ceja y sin poder creerlo ya que su "Querido padre" más bien lo quiere lo más lejos posible—. ¿Y ahora que quiere ese viejo?

.- Yo que voy a saber —Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Solo ve y no hagas perder mi tiempo —Ya se disponía a marcharse, hasta que Turles tocó su hombro. Raditz volteó la cabeza y vio la mirada seria se su hermano, sin comprender muy bien lo que quiere —. ¿Y ahora qué? Ya te dije que no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

. -Quiero pedirte un favor —Dijo Turles. Ahora Raditz estaba más confundido. ¿Un favor? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Raditz dudó un segundo hasta que contestó.

.-Muy bien, te escucho —Dijo indiferente mientras se notaba una sonrisa en la cara de Turles. Y ahora Raditz se notaba muchísimo más confundido que antes. ¿Que podría ser ese favor? ¿Tan importante podría ser como para que su hermano mayor sonriera?—. Pero si me vas a pedir que corra por todo el castillo en calzones, ni creas que lo voy a hacer.

. —Se ríe— No es eso.

.- ¿Uh? —Raditz levanta una ceja—. Bueno, entonces me vas decir ¿Sí o no?

.-Claro… —Turles busco las palabras más adecuadas para explicarle a su hermano menor—. Quiero irme del castillo.

.- ¿¡Qué!? —Raditz casi se cae de la impresión— ¿Puedes repetir eso otra vez?

.-Quiero irme del castillo —Dijo serio y esperando la respuesta del otro.

. —Se ríe— Estas bromeando, ¿No? —Dice en forma de burla y de nuevo se ríe, pero se detiene al notar la seriedad del otro—. Es una broma, ¿Verdad? —Dice de forma seria esperando a que Turles de verdad estuviera bromeando.

.-No es una broma, Raditz. —Admitió— Quiero que me ayudes a escapar del castillo. —Esperó una respuesta, pero jamás llegó—. ¿Me ayudaras?

.- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que puedes irte así nada más? —Le pregunta al mayor. Turles bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos unos segundos para volver a abrirlos.

.- Lo vuelvo a repetir, Raditz. ¿Me ayudaras? —Raditz lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. Su hermano siempre ha sido así, escapando de la realeza. Pero aunque no debería ayudarlo a escapar, lo hará.

. —Se ríe— De acuerdo —Turles sonrió por la respuesta de su hermano—. Pero… —Siguió hablando— Cuando vuelvas, quiero que corras por todo el castillo en calzones.

.-Está bien —Dijo cansado y el menor sonrió— Ahora, quiero que distraigas a los guardias de la entrada —Ordenó.

.-No es necesario que me lo pidas —Le contestó y fue corriendo a la entrada del castillo.

.-Muy bien, ahora tengo que ponerme un disfraz —Dijo entrando a su habitación. Se puso algo parecido a un chubasquero de color azul oscuro con una capucha y unos pantalones negros, y en un saco de papas guardó todo lo necesario para subsistir. Buscaría un trabajo y una casa. Viviría una nueva vida y de vez en cuando visitaría a Raditz. ¿Y si no le va bien? No le queda más alternativa que volver. —Ya está todo listo. Ahora, ¡En marcha! —Tenía que admitir que fue bastante sencillo lograr convencer a Raditz, pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso.

En la entrada del castillo, estaba Raditz pensando en una manera de distraer a los guardias. La entrada tenía un camino color gris, con arbustos a los lados y una puerta algo pequeña.

.- ¿Qué puede ser, que puede ser…? —Tenía sus dedos en su mentón. Ya de haber pensado bastante se le ocurrió algo—. Ya sé —Dijo haciendo un chasquido con los dedos— ¡Oigan! —Llamó a los dos guardias con armadura que estaban en la puerta y estos voltearon.

.-Príncipe Raditz —Dijeron ambos guardias para después arrodillarse.

.-Sí, sí, ahórrense eso —Dijo cansado—. El Rey quiere verlos, dice que las dará un aumento —En los dos guardias se vio una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del Príncipe.

.-Oh ¿De verdad? —Decían maravillados los guardias.

.-Si, si, así que vayan antes de que se arrepiente —Les contesta igual de cansado. Ambos guardias fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible al trono del Rey, pero uno de ellos se detuvo.

.- ¿Y quién vigilará la entrada? —Preguntó el guardia que se había detenido.

.-Lo haré yo —Le responde el Príncipe— Así que no se preocupen si entra alguien sin permiso.

.-Oh muchas gracias, Príncipe Raditz —Dijo para seguir al otro guardia.

.-Hmp, idiotas —Raditz observó a todos lados en busca de otros guardias que puedan interrumpir la huida de su hermano mayor— Al parecer no hay ningún otro, apresúrate Turles.

Turles ya venía corriendo tratando de no ser visto y evadiendo todo obstáculo posible. "Ya casi, ya casi". Estaba muy cerca de llegar a la entrada. Vio a su hermano Raditz, y ningún rastro de guardias. Llegó la hora.

.- ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Raditz, viendo de arriba a abajo la ropa tan extraña que se puso su hermano.

.-Nací listo —Responde.

.- Entonces, nos veremos después —Le extendió la mano. Turles miró un momento la mano extendida de Raditz. Turles se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Raditz quedó sorprendido, al parecer cuando dijo que quería irse, de verdad que no era bromeando. Turles nunca ha sido la clase de persona que da abrazos. Turles soltó a Raditz del abrazo, y notó lo sorprendido que estaba su hermano—. Buena suerte— Le dijo al mayor al salir del Shock, y este asintió.

.-Gracias —Dijo y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible al pueblo mientras Raditz veía como su hermano escapaba de ser Príncipe. Raditz escuchó que alguien corría hacia él entonces volteó y vio a los dos guardias de hace un momento aproximándose.

.-Tengo que esconderme —Dijo mirando para todos lados. Cuando vio los arbustos— ¡Perfecto! —Se metió rápidamente para que no puedan verlo.

.- ¡Príncipe Raditz! —Veía a todos lados uno de los guardias. Ninguno de los dos notó a Raditz escondido en los arbustos— ¿Uh? ¿Se fue? Bueno, ya lo buscaremos, lo bueno es que nos darán aumento ¡Yupi!

.- ¡Sí! ¡Aumento! —Dijo el otro

.- "¿¡Que!?" —Pensó Raditz

_Hace unos minutos; los guardias iban corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta el trono del Rey. Era una habitación enorme, al frente está el Rey sentado en su trono, y a su lado está Tao Pai Pai, el ayudante del Rey. El Rey vio a los dos arrodillándose ante él. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Un intruso tal vez?" Se preguntaba el Rey Bardock a sí mismo. _

_.-Su alteza, venimos por nuestro aumento —Dijo uno de ellos._

_.- ¿Aumento?_ _—El Rey lo pensó un momento antes de contentar— ¡Ah, claro! Lo había olvidado —Miró a los dos guardias— Ustedes han estado haciendo un buen trabajo sustituyendo a los anteriores guardias —Los ojos de los guardias de iluminaron._

_.-Muchas gracias por el aumento, su alteza—Dijeron ambos levantándose._

_.- ¿Todavía no se sabe el causante de la muerte de ellos, alteza? —Preguntó uno de ellos. La pregunta incomodó un poco a Tao Pai Pai, ya que él sabe quien fue el causante de la muerte de ellos, claro que no lo admite por salvar su pellejo. _

_.-No se sabe nada al respecto —Contestó— Por cierto. ¿No han visto a Turles? —Ambos negaron— Vaya que raro, le dije a Raditz que lo llamará —Susurró para sí mismo, pero fue audible para los guardias— Bueno, si ven a Raditz, díganle que estoy esperando a Turles._

_De acuerdo su alteza, nos retiramos —Se fueron de allí dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la entrada._

Raditz aún seguía en su estado de shock. Su mentira era… ¿Verdad?

.- ¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! —Coreaban los guardias— ¡Nuestras esposas estarán felices! ¡Felices! ¡Felices!

.- Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscar a Raditz. ¿Dónde estará? Hace un momento estuvo aquí.

.-Tal vez esté dentro del castillo —Sugirió el otro guardia— ¡Vamos! —Ambos corrieron hacía el castillo nuevamente.

.-Vaya, no me esperé eso —Dijo el príncipe saliendo de los arbustos.

En algún lugar del pueblo, en una choza con paredes de madera revestidas de barro y cubierta de paja, estaba durmiendo un joven de cabello alborotado y piel clara.

.- ¡Gokú, despierta! —Lo llamaba un anciano con bigotes blancos, mejor conocido como Son Gohan— ¡Gokú! —Al no oír respuesta, el anciano suspiró— Gokú, si no te levantas no te dejaré comer por dos días —El joven escuchó claramente lo que su abuelo dijo y se despertó inmediatamente, porque ¿Qué puede ser peor a que no te dejen comer?

.- ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¡Ya estoy despierto! —Dijo levantándose, pero se resbaló con la sábana y cayó dándose un fuerte golpe en el mentón— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Duele! —Se quejaba frotándose. Se paró del suelo al acordarse de su abuelo— ¡Buenos días, abuelito! —Dijo alegremente.

.- Buenos días, Gokú. Escucha, voy a salir a comprar los víveres y quiero que tú cuides la choza mientras no estoy —Pidió amablemente a su querido nieto— ¿Lo harás?

.- ¡No te preocupes abuelito! Cuidaré muy bien la choza —Le aseguró.

.-Muy bien. Te dejé tu desayuno en la mesa —El joven asintió y el anciano se fue de la habitación, y luego de la casa.

.- ¡A comer! —El joven salió corriendo al comedor para empezar a devorar su comida.

Al terminar de desayunar se dirigió a su habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar que tocan la puerta. No puede ser su abuelo, ya que no hace mucho que se fue. El joven fue a abrir la puerta y se alegró al ver a sus dos mejores amigos: Uno de ellos es bajo y calvo, su nombre es Krillin. El otro tiene unas cicatrices en la cara y cabello color negro, su nombre es Yamcha. Ambos llevan puesto un Gi color naranja con el Kanji "Tortuga" (亀) y un Obi (Cinturón) azul. Gokú, Yamcha y Krillin hace varios años entrenaron con el Ermitaño Tortuga, también conocido como el Maestro Roshi. Este, junto con el abuelo Gohan, les enseñaron a los tres artes marciales y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

.- ¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están? —Dijo alegremente el joven.

.-Muy bien, Gokú —Contestó el calvo.

.-Sabes Gokú, encontramos a alguien que quiere pelear contigo —Dijo el de las cicatrices.

.- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! No puedo esperar para luchar con él ¿Dónde está? —Dijo impaciente Gokú

.-Cálmate, te está esperando afuera —Dijo Krillin— Por cierto, no preguntes por su tercer ojo —Susurró.

.- ¿Tercer ojo? —Decía para sí mismo saliendo de la casa con sus otros dos amigos.

.- Así que tú eres Gokú —Dijo un hombre calvo, este tenía solo los pantalones de un Gi azul, el pecho estaba descubierto mostrando sus grandes músculos, pero lo más raro de él es que tiene tres ojos— Me han dicho que eres fuerte.

.-Se nota que me conoces. Aunque, yo no te conozco a ti ¿Quién eres? —Dijo rascándose la nuca

.-Me llamó Ten Shin Han, y vine a pelear contra ti —Se puso en posición de combate— ¿Estás listo?

.-Si —Dijo seriamente Gokú mientras se ponía en posición de combate— Espero que seas fuerte.

.- ¡Vamos Ten! ¡Tú puedes! —Dijo un niño de piel blanca con un traje chino verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas, en el centro tiene el Kanji de "Grulla" (鶴) y en su cabeza lleva un gorro negro.

.- ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó señalando al niño, que no se había percatado de él hasta que animó a su adversario.

.-Es Chaoz, viene conmigo —Dijo simplemente— No tengo todo el día, así que comencemos —Dijo y Gokú asintió.

Krillin, con una piedra hacía unas rayas encerrándolos en un cuadrado.

.-Antes, te diré las reglas —Dijo seriamente— Primero, si sales del cuadrado quedas fuera, por lo que yo gano. —Explicó mostrando su dedo índice.

.-Eso también va para ti —Le dice con un toque de arrogancia.

.-Segundo, si alguno de los dos dice "Me rindo", queda fuera —Dijo mostrando esta vez sus dedos índice y medio.

Ten Shin Han veía al calvo terminar de hacer el cuadrado. Muchas personas se interesaron por la pelea y se pusieron a un lado a observarla.

.- ¡Vamos Gokú, tu puedes! —Decía un señor.

.- ¡Sí! ¡Gánale como a los demás! —Dijo un niño.

.- Se nota que lo haces seguido ¿No? —Preguntó Ten Shin Han.

.-Mmm… Se podría decir que sí —Contestó el joven pensativo.

.- ¡Comiencen! —Gritó Yamcha.

Ambos se miraban seriamente, esperando a que el otro atacase. Gokú corrió y le lanzó un puñetazo, mientras que Ten lo para con su antebrazo y le da una patada en la cara haciendo que el joven caiga. Gokú se levanta, corre y le da un golpe en el mentón haciendo que Ten salga disparado para arriba, pero este no se haría ganar tan fácilmente, desde el aire Ten lanzó una esfera de Ki. Gokú se sorprendió y se hizo a un lado.

Ya los dos en el suelo, Gokú corrió hacia Ten, usando su rápida velocidad, de repente el joven desapareció y el calvo empezó a mirar a todo lados en su busca. Cuando por fin logró verlo le dio un golpe con su palma abierta y de lado en la cara del joven, pero Gokú lo detuvo y luego le dio un golpe en el estomago. Ten se agarraba el estomago, mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Ten se abalanzó hacia el joven y empezó a darle golpes en la cara, hasta que se cansó y paró. Ahora Gokú dio una patada por el piso haciendo caer al calvo. Ten se levantó, ambos corrieron hacia el otro y empezaron a darse golpes y patadas rápidas.

Turles venía caminando por el pueblo con su bolsa de papas viendo las chozas. Este tenía puesta su capucha escondiendo su peinado en punta. Después de caminar un rato vio a unas personas, al parecer viendo un espectáculo, por lo que por su curiosidad también fue a ver.

Las personas se impresionaron por la batalla, unos apoyaban a Gokú, mientras que otros apoyaban a Ten.

El calvo y el joven seguían dándose patadas y golpes rápidos. Ten estaba a punto de salirse del cuadrado, pero hizo lo posible por no moverse. Ambos se separaron, Gokú se multiplico por 3 y empezó a uno por uno a darle golpes al calvo. Ten puso sus manos en la frente y dijo "Taiyoken" haciendo una gran luz cegando por completo a Gokú. Las personas también quedaron encandiladas. Cuando se fue la luz, Gokú le lanzó un KameHameHa a Ten, haciéndolo finalmente salir del cuadrado. El público animaba a Gokú por su victoria.

Gokú caminó hasta donde estaba Ten, y le extendió la mano. El calvo con una sonrisa la agarró y ambos estaban en el centro del cuadrado dándole las gracias a tan maravilloso público.

.-Bueno, Ten ¿Qué tal si te unes a nuestro grupo? —Le decía al calvo.

.- ¿Su grupo? —Decía sin entender del todo.

.-Yo, Krillin, Yamcha, tú y Chaoz. ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó. Ten no sabía que responder, ya que él es un poco solitario. Pero no sonaba mal la idea de estar en grupo.

.-Chaoz y yo nos uniremos —Contestó y Gokú se alegró— Pero no me refiero que andaré de arriba para abajo con ustedes. Cuando nos necesiten, allí estaremos —Le contesta— ¿Cierto, Chaoz? —Preguntó y el niño asintió.

.-Muy bien —Dijo Gokú y el público enloqueció.

.-Ya nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego —Dijo y junto a Chaoz se fueron de allí despidiéndose de las personas.

.- ¿Alguno del público quiere luchar contra mí? —Preguntó Gokú dirigiéndose hacia las personas que habían apreciado la batalla mientras estas murmuraban.

.-Yo… pelearé contra ti —Dijo uno del público.

.-De acuerdo, entra al cuadrado —Dijo y la persona del público entró, y era nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe Turles, claro, que nadie lo sabía por su capucha.

.- Por si no lo sabes, yo me llamo Gokú. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó a Turles.

.-Si me vences, te lo diré —Lo retó mientras ponía su bolsa a un lado y el joven asintió.

.-Aceptó el reto —Dijo con una sonrisa.

.- ¡Comiencen! —Gritó nuevamente Yamcha.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Turles no era un experto en artes marciales, pero si sabía bastante o lo suficiente como para tener una gran pelea. Gokú empezó a darles golpes en la cara mientras Turles movía la cabeza de un lado a otro evitándolos. El hombre de piel oscura se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de salir del cuadrado, entonces se abalanzó hacia el joven y le propinó puñetazos y patadas múltiples, mientras Gokú esquivaba todos los que podía, ya que Turles era un poco rápido. Turles le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que Gokú agarrara su parte ancha del aparato digestivo y apretara los dientes, después le dio un martillazo con las manos en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Gokú se levanto y le dio un golpe en el mentón, haciendo que ahora Turles esté en el piso. El hombre de piel oscura se levanta y el joven empieza a darles patadas mientras Turles retrocede. Gokú al ver a su adversario casi fuera del cuadrado sonrió, mientras que Turles estaba confundido por la acción del joven, hasta que supo por qué la sonrisa. Gokú le dio una patada haciendo salir a Turles del cuadrado. El público animó por la segunda victoria de Gokú.

.-Te vencí muy fácil —Decía triste el joven al ver que su pelea no fue tan divertida— Bueno, ahora que te vencí, quiero que me digas tu nombre —Dijo alegre.

.-Un trato, es un trato —Dijo levantándose y con cuidado de que su capucha no bajara y mostrara quien es— Te lo diré… en privado.

Las personas se mostraron tristes al no saber quien fue el adversario, mientras que Gokú estaba confundido. Poco a poco todo se iban a sus casas o a hacer lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente. Gokú se despidió de sus amigos mientras entraba con Turles a su choza.

.-Ahora, ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres uno de esos que quieren destruir el pueblo? —Preguntó Gokú y lo que recibió fue una carcajada. Turles se quitó su capucha, mostrando verdaderamente quien es. Gokú se cayó del susto y rompió una pequeña mesa.

.- ¡Eres igual a mí! —Gritó Gokú— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó un asustado Goku.

.-Soy Turles, Príncipe Turles —Le contesta.

.- ¡Tu eres el…! —Gritó a lo que Turles le tapó la boca.

.-Cállate, no quiero que me descubran —Gokú asintió y el hombre de piel oscura quitó su mano.

.-No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero ¿No deberías estar en el castillo? —Murmuró Gokú.

.-Si, si… Debería, pero no lo hago —Gokú lo vio con una ceja enarcada— Escucha, quiero alejarme de ese castillo y tener una vida normal.

.-Oh —Gokú se levantó del suelo— ¿Y quiere que yo le ayude, Príncipe? —Turles asintió.

.-Veo que eres igual a mí —Decía viendo de arriba hacia abajo al joven— A excepción de la piel. ¿No te gustaría remplazarme como Príncipe?

.- ¿Quiere que lo remplace? —Dijo y el Príncipe asintió— ¡Cuente conmigo…! ¿Pero que hacen los Príncipes?

.-Mi hermano Raditz, te dirá todo. Pero no le digas a nadie más que no eres yo. Solo a él —Dijo el Príncipe— Ahora, quiero que cambiemos de ropa.

.- ¿De ropa? —Preguntó confundido el joven.

.-Para que no sospechen —Responde.

Gokú se quitó su Gi, y Turles la extraña ropa que tenía puesto. Ambos se pusieron la ropa del otro rápidamente.

.-Vaya, no puedo creer que tengamos la misma talla —Comentó Turles atando su Obi.

.-Esta ropa es incómoda —Decía poniéndose la capucha— Oye, ¿Cómo sabré quién es ese tal...? ¿Redo? No, eso no… ¿Rábano? —Dijo tratando de acordarse del nombre del hermano de Turles.

.-Se llama Raditz, y no te preocupes, es fácil distinguirlo de los demás por su largo cabello.

.-De acuerdo —Gokú iba a salir por la puerta pero el Príncipe lo detuvo— ¿Qué pasa?

.-Te aconsejo que salgas por la ventana.

.- ¿Eh? —Dijo volteándose con una ceja enarcada— Si tu lo dices —Puso su pie en la ventana y con las manos se apoyó para poder salir. Finalmente salió.

.- ¡Espera! —Le dijo agarrando de su ropa— ¿Vives con alguien? No se... ¿Tu novia tal vez?

.- ¿Novia? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó un confundido Gokú mientras que al Príncipe casi le da un desmallo—. Yo vivo con mi abuelo. Si lo ves dile "Abuelito" porque le gusta que le digan así.

.-Claro. ¿Trabajas en algo? —Preguntó.

.-Soy carpintero junto con mi abuelo.

.- ¿¡Qu…!?

.-No grites, que nos van a descubrir —Murmuró tapando la boca del Príncipe a lo que este al darse cuenta de lo que hiso asintió y el joven retiró su mano.

.-No sé nada de carpintería —Murmuró.

.-Vaya ese es un problema —Decía rascándose la cabeza— Yo tampoco se mucho —Dijo. Turles nunca ha conocido a alguien tan idiota.

.-Bueno, ya me las arreglaré. Cuando llegues, ten cuidado con los guardias. —Dijo Turles a lo que el joven asintió y se marchó dejando solo al Príncipe.

.- ¿Ya se fue? —Comprobaba mirando por la ventana— Bueno, ahora tengo que ensayar su voz —Dijo y aclaró su garganta— Hola, abuelito... No, no, así no —Dijo caminando en círculos— ¡Hola, abuelito...! No, tampoco —Paró de dar vueltas— ¡Hola abuelito! —Dijo y notó que el abuelo del joven estaba frente al él con unas bolsas y mirándolo extrañado— ¡Eh...! ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó apresuradamente.

.-Bastante bien.

.-Oh pues... ¡Qué bueno! Jeje —Decía con la mano atrás de la nuca y tratando de sonar lo más parecido a Gokú, mientras que nuevamente Gohan lo miraba extrañado.

.- ¿Te sientes bien, Gokú?

.- ¡De maravilla! ¿Qué tal si construimos otra mesa? Esa se rompió —Dijo señalando la mesa rota.

.-Si, ¿Piensas ayudarme? —Preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo poniendo algo nervioso a Turles.

.- ¡Claro abuelito! Yo la rompí. Lo que significa que debo ayudarte —Dijo apresuradamente.

.-Muy bien —Dijo simplemente el abuelo del joven, este tenía sus sospechas de que algo no andaba bien— ¿No quieres almorzar primero?

.-Si, tengo mucha hambre.

Y ahora que ambos han cambiado de papeles. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Descubrirán a Gokú? ¿Se resolverá el misterio de la muerte de los guardias? (Que por cierto, tendrá muchísimo que ver con la historia) ¿El abuelito Gohan desenmascara al Príncipe? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No pude esperar a terminar de una buena vez mi otro fic.**  
**Si les gustó la continuo. Me basé en las mil y un versiones que existen (existen tantas que ni sé cuál es la original, si alguien sabe que me diga)**  
**Me tardaré poniendo los capítulos porque son algo largos.**  
**¡Hasta la próxima! (Si es que hay próxima, porque nada más lo continuaré si les gustó)**


	2. Una despedida y un nuevo romance

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ NO ME PERTENECE, Y JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES ME PERTENECERÁ. SU CREADOR ES AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

**En el anterior capítulo:** Gokú y Turles se conocen. Ambos cambian papeles.  
**En este capítulo:** ¿Como le irá a Gokú?  
Espero y les guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una despedida y un nuevo romance.**

Gokú, el joven de cabello alborotado, caminaba por las calles del pueblo viendo las últimas chozas. De alguna forma, es una despedida "Temporal" del pueblo donde creció y vivió casi todas sus aventuras, donde hizo amigos y se ganó el respeto de todas las personas, donde peleó todas sus batallas, entre otras cosas. Pero ahora tiene que cumplir con su deber, ayudar al Príncipe tomando su lugar. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? Porque es una persona amable e inocente que… ¡Que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta medio camino! O sea, hace ya bastante rato. Ya el pueblo quedó atrás, ahora hay que caminar al frente.

El joven llegó hasta la entrada del castillo, con su capucha puesta. Los guardias lo miraban extraño, como esperando a que diga quién rayos es. No hubo palabras. Los guardias agarraron sus lanzas y cubrieron la entrada en forma de cruz. El remplazo del Príncipe se quitó su capucha mostrando su rostro e impresionando a los guardias, quienes dejaron caer sus armas. El joven aclaró su voz, haciendo muestra de que quiere decir algo. Su mirada se mostraba seria, como si estuviera diciendo "Esto no es un juego". Su boca se abrió y soltó unas palabras.

.- ¿Me dejan pasar, por favor? —Preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa en la cara. Los guardias se restregaron los ojos a ver si estaban viendo al Príncipe frente a ellos siendo amable. Los guardias se vieron el uno al otro, ambos asintieron y pusieron su mirada en el joven.

.- Me temo que no —Respondió uno de ellos, mientras el otro agarraba las dos armas caídas.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? ¿No ven que soy el Príncipe? —Preguntó Gokú, haciendo lo posible por que lo dejen entrar.

.-Usted es un impostor —Apuntaron los dos con sus armas al joven— El verdadero Príncipe no se parece a usted.

.- ¡Ah, ya sé! —Dijo el otro guardia apuntando de más cerca su lanza a la cara del remplazo del Príncipe— Seguro usted fue el que asesinó a los otros guardias.

.- ¿Qué? —Decía el joven con una ceja enarcada.

.-Si, tienes razón. Lo más probable es que sea él —Estuvo de acuerdo el otro— Ahora debemos hacerle lo mismo que le pasó a los otros guardias —Asintieron los dos y uno de ellos se abalanzó para atrás y lanzó su lanza dirigiéndose hacia el corazón del joven, pero este agarró el arma y la miró detalladamente.

.-Con esto no me harán nada —Dijo Gokú y rompió el arma a la mitad, dejando pálidos a los guardias.

El otro guardia que aún mantenía su arma se la lanzó al mismo punto que antes al joven. De nuevo la agarró, solo que esta vez la dejó tirado en el piso. Gokú se acercó lentamente hasta los guardias, estos sudaban frío viendo toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Uno de ellos apretó los dientes, no le importaba morir, tenía que proteger el castillo, y que lo demás estén orgullosos de él y lo recuerden por siglos. El guardia valiente dio un fuerte grito y se abalanzó hasta el joven para lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara. El joven se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirando al guardia que venía hacia él. Gokú le dio un golpe en la nuca al guardia cuando llegó hasta él, por lo que quedó inconsciente. El otro guardia se desmayó del susto, por lo que no fue un problema.

.-Bueno, supongo que ahora si podré pasar —Dijo caminando hacia adentro del castillo— No quería hacer eso, pero tenía que entrar. Lo siento, guardias del castillo —Decía para sí mismo el joven.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, mejor dicho en otro castillo, un hombre de gran tamaño con barba mejor conocido como el Rey OxSatan toca la habitación de su hija, pidiéndole que le deje pasar y así hablar con ella con respecto a la boda. El Rey lleva un tiempo diciéndole a su única hija que se case con un Príncipe y así aliar los reinos. Pero ella se niega, ya que no quiere casarse con alguien desconocido, o simplemente con alguien que no le ama.

.-Milk, hija, por favor —Tocaba la puerta el Rey— Podemos hablar sobre eso.

.-No pienso casarme con el Príncipe Broly —Le responde molesta la Princesa Milk del otro lado de la puerta. Ella tenía el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos eran igualmente negros y llevaba puesto el típico traje de Princesa.

.-Milk... —Decía OxSatán recostado de la puerta. Ya no sabía qué hacer, de alguna forma su hija tiene que casarse. Al Rey se le vino una idea a la cabeza— Hija, te propongo algo.

.-Te escucho —Dijo con una pisca de curiosidad por la idea de su padre.

.- ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? —Preguntó amablemente, pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Princesa que espera la propuesta de su padre.

El Rey OxSatan entró a la habitación y junto a su hija se sentaron en la cama. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, hasta que el Rey lo rompió diciendo su propuesta.

.-Podemos buscar a un Príncipe que te quiera de verdad. Te dejaré escoger el primero. Podemos probar con el Príncipe Vegeta —Sugirió a su hija— O con el Príncipe Raditz... Tú decides, hija.

Milk dudó un momento. Ella sabe perfectamente que tiene casarse, ya que es hija única. Ella quiere que su papá sea feliz, pero ¿Y la felicidad de ella? Es difícil decidir, pero es mejor que el tiempo lo decida. No estaría mal intentar con alguien más, pero ella conoce muy bien a los Príncipes y no le agrada mucho su actitud ¿No puede haber uno aunque sea un poco…? ¿Diferente? En vez de ser educado ser… Gracioso quizá, que le haga sacar una sonrisa en los peores momentos. Ese tal vez sería el indicado. Su sueño era tener una familia y un gran esposo que la acompañe hasta el final. Duda mucho que eso se cumpla, pero… ¡Ay qué diablos! ¡Aceptará su propuesta y punto final! Tal vez así encuentre al indicado. Tal vez.

.-Bueno, aceptaré —Respondió calmadamente la Princesa.

.- ¡Oh! Muy bien —Dijo el Rey contento por la respuesta de su hija— Entonces ¿Por dónde empezamos?

.-Puede ser por el castillo del Rey Bardock —Sugirió, ya que es el castillo más cercano y no se tardarían mucho en llegar.

.-Ya voy diciendo para que traigan un carruaje —Dijo el Rey OxSatan y luego se fue corriendo de la habitación.

La Princesa suspiró con resignación, y se sentó en su cama a abrazar una almohada y a pensar en lo ocurrido. Ahora hay que ver lo que depara el futuro.

En el castillo de Bardock, finalmente entró el joven llamado Son Gokú, este veía impresionado lo grande que es por dentro. Un camarero del castillo pasó por al frente de Gokú con una pila de sándwiches en un plato que lleva con una sola mano. El estómago del joven peli-negro hizo un fuerte sonido al ver la comida que llevaba.

.-Oye… Tú —Llamó al sirviente de los sándwiches. El sirviente volteó y vio al joven.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Príncipe…? —El hombre se restregó sus ojos con la mano que tenía libre— ¿Turles?

.-Si ese soy yo —Dijo imitando la voz del verdadero Príncipe— ¿Me dejas agarrar un sándwich?

.- ¡Ah! Claro que si, Príncipe —Contestó a lo que Gokú agarró todos los sándwiches posible— Supongo que tiene hambre ¿No? —El joven asintió mientras masticaba la comida— El Príncipe Raditz lo está esperando en el comedor.

.-Gracias… ¿Dónde está el comedor? —Preguntó. El sirviente no sospechó nada, ya que hasta él se perdía en ese castillo. Al final, le indicó el camino al comedor.

.- ¿Puedo hacerle yo una pregunta a usted? —Preguntó de una manera respetuosa al joven.

.- ¡Claro! Puedes preguntarme lo que sea —Le responde sin pensarlo bien.

.- ¿Le pasó algo al color de su piel y a su ropa? —Preguntó el sirviente. El joven buscaba en su cerebro la escusa más adecuada.

.- No hay ningún problema con mi piel, está como siempre —Le responde— Y… No tenía más ropa que ponerme por lo que me puse esta.

.-De acuerdo —Dijo el hombre, sonando bastante convincente con la respuesta del joven. El sirviente se fue a la cocina a buscar más sándwiches ya que el joven se los comió todos— Mi madre tenía razón, creo que me hacen falta gafas.

El joven caminó hacia el comedor siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio el hombre. Llegó hasta una habitación con una gran mesa alargada y debajo de esta una alfombra, supuso que es ahí. Se sentó en una silla y se puso cómodo. Se supone que Ra... Como se llame debería estar ahí, pero no estaba, tendrá que esperar. Estaba aburrido, tenía que hacer algo para entretenerse por lo que recostó una silla inclinada de la pared y se sentó. El juego era tratar de no caerse de la silla, era un experto en eso. Se relajó y puso sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza. Se escucharon unos pasos y un silbido, Gokú se cayó de la silla y en el suelo miró a todos lados en busca del creador del sonido. Un hombre con el típico traje de Príncipe y cabello negro que llegaba casi hasta el suelo entró en el comedor, estaba cerca de sentarse, cuando notó a otra persona…

El joven y el Príncipe se veían fijamente, este primero aún estaba en el suelo. El silencio reinó hasta que Raditz interrumpió.

.- ¿Quién eres? —Dijo serio pero sorprendido por el parecido a su hermano.

.-Yo soy el Príncipe Turles —Contestó con la voz parecida a la del verdadero Príncipe mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su ropa.

.- ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? —Preguntó serio, Gokú iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido— Dime la verdad, ¿Quién demonios eres? —Preguntó nuevamente. El joven se encontró en aprietos, ya lo descubrieron y no duró ni media hora.

.-Eso no te incumbe —Contestó negando a decirle la verdad.

.-Seguro fuiste enviado por mi hermano para remplazarlo —Dijo Raditz, lo que hizo que el joven se sorprendiera.

.- ¿¡Dijiste hermano!? ¿Tú acaso eres...? ¿Raditz? —Preguntó finalmente acordándose del nombre.

.-Si ese soy yo, ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —Dijo levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

.-El Príncipe me dijo que tú puedes ayudarme a remplazarlo —Contestó el joven.

El Príncipe Raditz se volteó y se metió en sus pensamientos, dándole la espalda al otro y poniendo sus dedos en su mentón. Ahora su hermano trajo a un extraño al castillo a cubrir su puesto. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Turles? ¿En que así no sospecharían nada o que le haría más fácil el trabajo de hacer que nadie se dé cuenta de su ida? Si pensó lo último, estaría muy equivocado, ya que al "Remplazo" que mandaron no hará creer a nadie, o por lo menos a nadie que no sea ciego. Bueno, qué más da, tiene que ayudarlo porque son familia, y la familia se ayuda entre sí.

.-De acuerdo, como sea, te ayudaré a que no sospechen, aunque... —Decía mientras se volteaba, pero no terminó de hablar ya que Gokú estaba muy entretenido viendo la alfombra de la habitación.

.-Nunca había visto una de estas, seguro a mi abuelito le gustarían —Opinó el joven peli-negro levantando una parte de la alfombra.

.- ¿¡Estás escuchándome!? —Preguntó Raditz exaltado.

.- ¿Eh? —Preguntó tratando de saber que quiere, pero este se acordó al ver la mirada seria del otro— Ah, sí. ¿Me ayudaras?

Raditz quedó en shock, eso último sonó igual a cuando su hermano le pidió ayudarle a irse del castillo. No solo eso, ahora la cara del joven le recuerda a otra persona, pero no logra acordase de quién. Otra persona que no es Turles. Esa cara… esa cara la ha visto en algún otro lado. No, posiblemente es su imaginación jugándole un truco engañoso.

.-Oye, estoy esperando a que me respondas —Decía impaciente el joven, haciendo salir del shock y de sus pensamientos al otro.  
Raditz miró si venía alguien, al no ver a ninguna persona le habló al joven peli-negro.

.-Ven, sígueme —Dijo y corrió hacia alguna parte desconocida para Gokú, mientras este ya mencionado lo seguía.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, Raditz sacó una llave de los bolsillos del pantalón y la abrió. Ambos pasaron, Gokú miraba la habitación por todas partes, supuso que sería la habitación de Turles o Raditz, porque hay una gran cama a un lado cerca de la pared. El Príncipe cerró con cuidado la puerta. El joven había acertado, esa habitación es la de Turles, que por el momento sería suya. Raditz tenía una copia de la llave, solo que no se acordaba en qué lugar lo había dejado, curiosamente la encontró hoy en el jardín. El Príncipe se dirigió hacia el joven para darle su respuesta, que era ya más que obvia.

.-Puedo ayudarte, pero solo lo hago para que no descubran que mi hermano se fue, no porque quiero que te quedes y hagas lo que te dé la gana ¿Quedó claro? —Preguntó señalando con el dedo índice al joven, y este asintió —Debo admitir que eres muy parecido a él, tienes su altura y su cabello. Pero con el color de piel y tu actitud no engañaras a nadie.

.-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haga? —Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio en donde el Príncipe pensaba que hacer, hasta que le llegó una idea.

.-Espera aquí, ya regreso —Dijo el Príncipe, a continuación salió de la habitación dejando solo a Gokú.

El joven veía la habitación de arriba a abajo, hasta que su mirada se paró en unas enormes puertas, por curiosidad caminó hasta allá y giro la manija, abriéndola y dejando ver que hay. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, ya que había mucha luz y lo encandilaba. Cuando la luz se fue, pudo apreciar que era una terraza que a los lados tenía unas flores. De nuevo por la curiosidad, caminó y se recostó del barandal. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver su pequeño pueblo desde allí. Parece que no fue una despedida del todo. Es una lástima que no se pueda ver su choza, pero por lo menos puede apreciar las demás.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mismo castillo, Raditz buscaba en varias cajas ubicadas en una habitación alguna clase de pintura o maquillaje para el joven. Tenía pensado ponérselo al otro para hacer menos notable el diferente tono de su piel. Ahora el problema sería que actuara como el verdadero Turles, le tendrá que dar unas pequeñas clases sobre eso. En el castillo había una pequeña habitación donde se guardaban cosas innecesarias por el momento, alguna mesa, silla o hasta quizá un objeto valioso.

Finalmente, el Príncipe encontró algo en la última caja que quedaba revisar. Era una muy pequeña caja de madera con forma de círculo que adentro tiene un polvo color café, muchas mujeres lo usan para maquillarse. Adentro de la caja de dónde sacó el objeto habían otras más, al parecer el polvo era del mismo color. Raditz pensó de quién sería ese maquillaje, hasta que se acordó de una mujer que trabajaba en el castillo, un día misteriosamente murió.

La muerte de la mujer y de los guardias... Llevan un tiempo investigando eso, nadie ha sabido quien fue el responsable. Pocos se enteraron de la muerte de esa mujer, Raditz fue uno de ellos, ya que ellos se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo. Ni siquiera Turles se enteró, es más conocida la muerte de los guardias. Raditz espera que algún día encuentren al causante de eso, y le den lo que merece.

El sonido de los caballos trotar hacía sonar al piso. Un señor conducía un carruaje azul directo al castillo del Rey Bardock. Adentro del antiguo vehículo estaban el Rey OxSatan y su hija la Princesa Milk. El Rey y la Princesa en el camino hablaron sobre quién sería el esposo de Milk, hasta que llegó el acuerdo de que sería el Príncipe Turles.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del castillo, por lo que los animales pararon de moverse. El señor que conducía quedó impactado por la vista. El Rey y la Princesa salieron del carruaje quedando igual de sorprendidos por lo que vieron. Dos guardias, uno de ellos inconsciente y el otro desmayado, claro, que para los que miraban ahora mismo la escena parecerían golpeados por un individuo tratando de entrar al castillo, y al parecer lo logró.

El Rey corrió a agacharse cerca de los guardias y puso su cabeza recostada en el pecho de uno, luego del otro. Ambos estaban vivos, eso es bueno, no más asesinatos por ahora. Aunque seguían vivos, había que llevarlos a una enfermería adentro, por lo que el Rey y el señor que condujo el carruaje se ofrecieron a llevarlos. Entraron al castillo, llevando cargados a los dos guardias.

.-Hija, ¿Puedes esperar aquí un momento? —Pidió el Rey a la Princesa Milk, y esta asintió.  
Pronto OxSatan y el otro señor se fueron a buscar a alguien quien les ayudase.

.-Vaya, ojalá estén bien. He oído del supuesto asesino, ¿Tal vez habrá sido él quien lo dejo en ese estado? —Se decía a sí misma la Princesa.

Se escuchó a alguien corriendo, la Princesa volteó hacia ese lugar, cuando el Príncipe Raditz con su pequeña caja de madera salió dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano, pero se detuvo al ver a cierta joven mirándolo extrañado.

.-Tú debes ser la Princesa Milk, ¿Me equivoco? —Le dijo a la otra, aunque él ya lo sabía, solo estaba tratando de coquetear con ella.

.-Si, y tu eres el Príncipe Raditz ¿Me equivoco? —Dijo, haciendo que el hombre de largo cabello sonriera a sus adentros porque ella lo conocía. Aunque, ¿Quién no iba a saber quién es? Es un Príncipe, claro— ¿Pasa algo? Te veo ir muy rápido hacia alguna parte.

.-No, no es nada —Decía evadiendo la pregunta y rascándose la cabeza, al parecer el joven se lo pegó— ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces en el castillo?

.-Mi padre y yo acordamos que me casaría con el Príncipe Turles —Dijo calmadamente, mientras que Raditz sudaba frío mientras pasaban miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

.-Él… No está por el momento —Dijo el Príncipe tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero no pudo.

.- De acuerdo… —Dijo Milk no muy convencida por lo que dijo el otro. Su mirada se fijó en un objeto de madera que llevaba Raditz en su mano— ¿Eso que tienes ahí es acaso maquillaje? —Preguntó Milk, mirando raro al Príncipe.

.-No es para mí, es para alguien más —Respondió rápidamente, pero manteniendo su seriedad— Si me disculpas, Princesa, debo irme a hacer algo muy importante.

Raditz se fue caminando, para luego correr lo más rápido posible y llegar a la habitación de su hermano Turles, mientras la Princesa lo miraba irse, preguntándose que sería esa cosa tan importante. Un señor, que sería el mismo que llevaba unos sándwiches hace un rato, venía con unos cuantos platos de comida, este hombre se dirigía al comedor, pero paró al ver a la Princesa.

.- ¡Oh! Disculpe, damisela, ¿No ha visto por aquí al Príncipe Raditz y al Príncipe Turles? —Preguntó cortésmente.

.-El Príncipe Raditz me acaba de decir que tiene algo importante que hacer —Respondió, mirando hacia donde se había ido Raditz hace un momento.

.-Oh, bueno. Si lo ve, dígale que la comida está servida —Dijo, a lo que Milk asintió— ¿Y usted no tiene hambre?

.-No gracias, yo ya comí —Respondió calmadamente, luego el señor se fue— "Algo raro está pasando aquí, primero Raditz dice que Turles no está, pero luego viene el camarero a preguntar si ha visto a este ultimo. ¿El debería de saber que se fue a algún otro lado o no? Algo no está bien aquí" —Pensó.

Gokú aún seguía en la terraza, apoyándose en su mano y viendo el pueblo. Es genial tener una vista así. El joven se dirigió de nuevo a la que sería su habitación por el momento, cerró las puertas y caminó a paso lento hasta la cama para luego sentarse. El joven veía nuevamente la habitación, esta vez buscando algo interesante o para entretenerse. Su vista se paró cuando vio la ropa del Príncipe Turles tirada en una silla, supuso que era de él ya que es parecida a la de Raditz. Se levantó y caminó a paso lento nuevamente hasta la silla donde estaba el traje. Se quedó un tiempo en silencio admirándola. En su cara no se veía una sonrisa, pero tampoco un seño fruncido. Lentamente agarró la ropa mientras la observaba por todos lados, las mangas, el cuello, etcétera. Por el momento, esa sería la ropa que usaría… Por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Raditz venía corriendo como nunca hasta su destino: La habitación de su hermano. "Esto no va bien, ahora la Princesa Milk piensa casarse con Turles" Pensó. Raditz no sabía qué hacer. ¿Dejará que el joven, cuyo nombre aún no le ha preguntado cuál es, se case con ella? ¿¡O qué!? "No, espera. Podría decirle simplemente que ahora no puede... Que no puede porque... porque... Ya se me ocurrirá el porqué" Pensó nuevamente. A continuación, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, giró la manija, entró rápidamente y luego la cerró con llave. Se volteó hacia donde estaba el joven, iba a decirle algo, pero sus palabras se fueron al verlo con la ropa de Turles.

.-Oye, esta ropa es mucho más incómoda que la que tenía hace un momento —Comentó Gokú rascándose por todas partes— ¿De verdad usan esto todo el tiempo?

Al Príncipe le vino nuevamente algo a la mente. Esa cara le recuerda a una persona, esta vez su mente no le está jugando una trampa, definitivamente ese rostro lo ha visto antes. Podría ser... No, es imposible. Raditz decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

.-Traje esto —Le mostró la caja al joven, este no entendió que quiso decir— Es maquillaje, te lo puedes poner en la cara y así se cambiará el color de tu piel. ¿Entiendes eso?

.-Si, entiendo —Afirmó el joven.

Gokú, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, caminó hasta un espejo que había cerca, abrió la caja y con un pequeño pincel que había trató de echarse el polvo en la cara.

.-Cuidado con los ojos —Advirtió Raditz, mientras buscaba alguna cosa en un gabinete.

El joven asintió y nuevamente volvió a intentar echarlo. Agarró el pincel y con cuidado se lo ponía poco a poco por toda la cara, hasta que finalmente acabó. Caminó hasta donde estaba el Príncipe, viendo lo que hacía.

.- ¡Ah! Aquí están —Raditz sacó unos guantes negros de tela del gabinete— Ponte estos —Dijo lanzándoselos al joven.

.- ¿Para qué es esto? —Preguntó.

.-Con eso no se notará el tono diferente de tus manos —Explicó, luego el otro empezó a ponérselos— Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó, no porque le interesara su nombre, solo quería aclarar sus sospechas.

.-Yo me llamo Son Gokú, pero solo dime Gokú ¿Sí? —Pidió el joven, terminando de ponerse el último guante.

.-Si, como sea —Respondió.

Ahora que le preguntó su nombre, sabe que él no es la persona que creía que era. Aunque de todas formas no podría serlo. Porque él... ya estaba muerto desde hace un tiempo.

.-Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, quédate aquí mientras tanto ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó y el otro asintió.

El hombre de largo cabello se fue de la habitación, mientras Gokú, ahora con la ropa típica de Príncipe y unos guantes negros, se dirigió hacia la terraza. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, lo que sabía es que hoy era un día soleado. El joven notó que muy abajo de la terraza había un jardín, este quería ver que hay en él. Subió al barandal, quedando parado en él, luego se lanzó para abajo y cayó perfectamente en el césped del jardín.

En otra parte, cerca del comedor, Raditz venía caminando buscando a la Princesa, cuando de una habitación salió el Rey OxSatan junto otro señor que no pudo identificar quien es.

.-Oh, si eres tú, el Príncipe Raditz, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó OxSatan.

.-Bien... Oiga, ¿No sabe dónde está la Princesa Milk? —Preguntó sonando lo más calmado posible, aunque no lo estaba.

.-Ella... Creo que dijo que iría al baño... —Dijo tratando de hacer memoria, ya que hace unos momentos ella le aviso que iría a algún lado, pero no escuchó del todo— Oye, y ¿Dónde está Bardock? Desde que llegué no lo he visto. Ni tampoco a Tao Pai Pai.

.-Mi padre fue al castillo del Rey Vegeta, para organizar la boda del Príncipe —Explicó Raditz— Y Tao… No sé donde está. Ni siquiera lo he visto hoy.

.-Estará haciendo algo importante —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque de alguna forma lo era, ya que a veces Tao se iba a "Algún lado" y nadie sabía de él hasta el próximo día.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín del castillo, el joven peli-negro llamado Gokú, admiraba el lugar ya mencionado. Sinceramente parecía más bien un mini-bosque, ya que habían arboles y todo tipo de plantas. Le gustaban los lugares así, ya que eran muy pacíficos. El joven peli-negro pudo notar un establo de madera, supuso que habrían caballos por lo que fue corriendo hasta allá.

En otra parte del jardín, la Princesa venía caminando, pensando en el matrimonio y esas cosas. En el castillo de su padre también había un jardín, pero no era nada comparado con este. Milk escuchó el sonido de un caballo relinchando, por lo que buscó con la mirada al animal ya mencionado, porque puede ser que se haya escapado de su establo. Después el sonido dejo de escucharse. El tiempo pasó de soleado a nublado, la Princesa lo notó, por suerte llevaba un paraguas por si llueve. En el fondo se pudo escuchar a alguien diciendo "No... ¿Por qué?...Si hace un momento era soleado" junto con el sonido de un caballo trotando. La Princesa buscó con la mirada al individuo que se quejó del tiempo, pudo notar a un hombre montado en un caballo blanco. Milk no supo quién era el hombre, ya que el caballo estaba volteado, dándole la espalda a ella, el hombre estaba más o menos a unos tres metros de distancia.

Gokú estaba montado en un caballo blanco que sacó del establo. No es que fuera un experto montándolos, pero si sabía algunas cosas. El joven logró escuchar un "¿Quién eres?" por lo que volteó y vio a una joven, tal vez de su edad, mirándolo y esperando respuesta. Gokú bajó del caballo y se dirigió hasta la joven.

.- ¡Hola! —Saludó energéticamente.

.-Tú eres... ¿El Príncipe Turles? —Preguntó, ya que no estaba segura del todo.

.- ¡Ah! Si ese soy yo —Contestó con una sonrisa— ¿Y tu quien eres?

.-Yo soy la Princesa Milk —Le responde al joven— Hace un rato me dijeron que no estabas— Comentó, luego el joven buscó una mentira apropiada para eso.

.-Si yo estaba... haciendo otras cosas importantes —Dijo tratando de mentir, pero no es bueno en eso— Oye, y ¿Qué haces aquí en el castillo?

.-Esa es un historia larga, quiero que la escuches bien: Mi padre quiere que me case para aliar los reinos, el mío y el del otro Príncipe. Pero yo no quería casarme con cualquiera, y menos si no me ama ¿Me entiendes? —Decía angustiada.

.-Te entiendo —Dijo sin pensarlo bien.

.-Entonces me dejó escoger con quien casarme, y como este castillo era el más cercano, decidimos que me casaré contigo —Explicó, aunque le faltó decir la parte de "Sólo si me amas".

.- ¿Conmigo? —Preguntó rascándose la cabeza, a lo que la Princesa asintió.

El joven pensó en todo lo que dijo. Supuso que... ¿Cómo se llama...? Ajá, Milk. Supuso que a Milk no le estaba yendo muy bien. Aunque, ¿Que significa casarse? Tendrá que preguntarle a Raditz.

.-Oye Milk, ¿No quieres montar a caballo conmigo? —Preguntó amablemente.

.-Pero... No tengo idea de cómo montar uno —Admitió la joven mientras que Gokú ya se había subido al caballo blanco.

.-No importa, te puedes subir en este —Dijo mientras traía el caballo cerca de la Princesa— Entonces, ¿Vienes? —Preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

La Princesa miró la mano extendida del otro, cubierta con un guante negro. Luego miró su rostro, con una gran sonrisa, dedicada para ella. La Princesa acepto la petición del joven agarrando su mano mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa igualmente. Próximamente se subió al mamífero herbívoro de cuatro patas, mientras se agarraba del torso del joven, para no caerse. El joven movió la cuerda de una forma que el caballo entendiera que tiene que correr, y eso hizo, por lo que Milk se agarró más fuerte, porque de verdad se iba a caer.

.-No te me pegues tanto —Dijo incomodo el joven, tratando de quitarse del agarré de la Princesa.

.-Si quieres que no me pegue, entonces no vayas tan rápido —Comentó, a lo que el caballo empezó a ir más lento— Así está mejor.

Se escuchó el sonido de un trueno, y empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotas. Milk se asustó por el sonido, por lo que se abrazó de Gokú, por miedo, claro.

.-Eres una mentirosa, ahora te me estas pegando más —Dijo el joven, por lo que la otra se molestó a que la llamaran de esa forma.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentirosa? —Dijo, justamente después sonó otra vez el sonido de un trueno.

.-Tendremos que volver al establo —Dijo el joven peli-negro, pronto tiró la cuerda del caballo, haciendo que vaya al establo y no se mojen cuando empiece a llover de verdad.

Gokú y Milk decidieron quedarse en el establo, hasta que pase la lluvia. Ellos dos se sentaron en unas pequeñas sillas de madera. La Princesa pensaba: "Turles es muy diferente a lo que me han dicho de él, tal vez él…". Mientras que el joven pensaba: "¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué tuvo que llover hoy!?".

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, donde no hay luces, no hay sillas ni mesas, y… prácticamente no hay nada, solo un hombre, un hombre pensando en su próxima víctima. El sabe muy bien que es conocido por casi que por todo el mundo, por haber matado a los guardias. Si, ese día lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, aunque no fue exactamente ayer. El hombre, ya pensó a quien mataría ahora. Su único deseo es ser el dueño del mundo, y de nada más, y si para eso tiene que asesinar a innumerables personas, lo hará. Su próxima víctima… Ya tiene pensado quien es. Su nombre es Turles, Príncipe Turles.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: Dejaré el capítulo hasta ahí, porque si no… Si no sería Re-Largo. Por cierto, los guantes negros que ahora usa Gokú son parecidos a los que usa Vegeta en el Anime. **

**En el próximo capítulo: ¿Cómo le irá al verdadero Turles? **

**¡Hasta la próxima, mis amados lectores! Ok no :3 **


	3. Una decisión importante

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE. SI ME PERTENECIERA NO ESTARÍA PONIENDO ESTE CARTELITO. TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MAESTRO AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

Me tardaré en los próximos capis porque ya empecé las clases y en este colegio mandan muchísima tarea. Pero aunque me tarde un siglo, tengan por seguro que no dejaré la historia incompleta. :D

**En el anterior capítulo… **vimos como le fue a Gokú.**  
En este verán… **cómo le va a Turles.

**Esto pasaba al mismo tiempo que el anterior capi. Por ejemplo si el otro Gokú llegaba al castillo, aquí Turles hacía cualquier otra cosa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una decisión importante. **

En una choza de un pequeño pueblo estaba Turles, con la ropa del joven puesta, y un anciano de bigotes blancos conocido como Gohan, ambos estaban en la cocina, mientras que este primero esperaba el almuerzo. El anciano cocinaba una sopa, por lo que el Príncipe decidió esperar en una mesa ubicada al centro del lugar.

Hace unos minutos, el abuelo del joven le había preguntado que si tenía hambre, y él otro respondió que si, por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. El hombre de cabello alborotado decidió esperar ahí en esa mesa. El lugar es muy diferente al castillo, no hay sirvientes, ni un gran comedor con una gran cocina, ni tampoco habitaciones extremadamente grandes, el Príncipe tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Por el momento el anciano había dejado de "_Mirarlo raro_", pensó que tal vez ya no sospechaba. No sabe si fue una buena idea lo de cambiar papeles, seguro que si Raditz estuviera ahí dijera algo como: "¿En que estabas pensando?" o algo por el estilo, a veces él pareciera el hermano mayor y no Turles. La idea era conseguir una casa por sí solo, pero cuando vio al joven y notó su sorprendente parecido, lo primero que pensó es que él podría sustituirlo. Aunque no solo pensó eso, al verlo le recordó a alguien... Bueno, él es supuestamente carpintero, así que seguro alguna vez fue al castillo con su abuelo a reparar algo.

Gohan notó lo pensativo que estaba el otro. De vez en cuando se volteaba a verlo, sin que se él diera cuenta. Él sabe bien una cosa, su nieto nunca es tan pensativo ni callado, aunque siempre hay una primera vez. Decidió dejar eso a un lado e iniciar una conversación mientras cocinaba.

.- ¿Por qué no vas con Krillin mientras termino de cocinar? —Preguntó el anciano, haciendo que el Príncipe salga de sus pensamientos y pusiera su vista en él.

.-Ah... Yo... —El hombre de cabello alborotado buscaba alguna excusa creíble, porque no tenía ni idea de quién es la persona que nombró— ¡No...! Yo prefiero esperar aquí y... hacerte compañía —Dijo, tratando de sonar igual a Gokú.

El anciano pensó que el golpe de la mañana le afectó un poco... O mucho.

.-Bien, bien. ¿Ya tendiste tu cama? —Preguntó calmadamente volteándose a ver al otro y notando su cara de sorpresa.

.-Ah cierto, había olvidado hacer eso. ¡Qué torpe soy! —Dijo levantándose de su silla y poniendo su mano atrás de la nuca, para luego irse de la cocina dejando al anciano con una ceja levantada.

El Príncipe decidió ir a donde había cambiado de ropa con el joven, porque no conocía otro lugar. Se sentó en un sofá que había cerca de donde anteriormente se había roto una mesa. No tenía idea de donde quedaba la habitación de Gokú. Ese debería ser su nombre, ya que el viejo lo ha estado llamando así. Dejo de pensar y con la mirada buscó una puerta o algo. No se había percatado anteriormente de unas escaleras de madera que habían cerca, seguro si las sube se encontrará con habitación del joven. Decidió subir por ahí tomándose del barandal derecho de la escalera. La escalera estaba pegada a la pared por lo que no había un barandal izquierdo. Llegó hasta arriba.

Había tres puertas, así que supuso que una sería la de él, por el momento, la otra del anciano, y la última… Tal vez sea el baño. Su instinto de Príncipe le avisó que era el de la izquierda, por lo que fue a ese. Ojala y su instinto no le falle.

No había muchas cosas, un armario, una mesa pequeña y una cama. Tampoco que fuera tan grande la habitación. El joven no había tendido la cama, pero eso es lo de menos. Encima de la mesa había una extraña esfera color naranja con cuatro estrellas rojas, este objeto estaba en una especie de almohada. Turles agarró la esfera y la miró por todos lados. Parece solo un adorno común y corriente, por eso, decidió dejarlo en su sitio. Decidió revisar el armario... ¡Por Kami, todos los trajes eran iguales! Un Gi naranja con unas botas, un cinturón y una camiseta de color azul, habían como diez de esos. ¿¡Cómo puede tener toda su ropa igual!? ¿¡Aunque sea no tendrá uno de diferente color!?

Dio un largo suspiró y revisó si había algún traje diferente, y si lo había. Era un Gi azul con cinturón blanco. Por lo menos algo diferente.  
El Príncipe dejo el armario a un lado y tendió la cama. En el castillo había sirvientas que tendían la cama, por lo que él no hacía esas cosas, pero una que otra vez las ha visto, así que sabía un poco. Al terminar notó un objeto rojo atrás de la mesa en donde estaba la esfera naranja. No lo había visto antes porque estaba escondido, sea lo que sea ese objeto. Lo agarró y vio que era un báculo rojo en su funda, de nuevo supuso que no sería importante y lo dejó tirado en la cama. Finalmente, fue a bajar las escaleras.

.-Ya tendí la cama... Abuelito —Gritó para que el otro le escuchara, mientras terminaba de bajar la escaleras.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta de la choza.

.-Estoy ocupado ¿Puedes abrirla por mí, Gokú? —Preguntó Gohan desde la cocina.

.-Si... De acuerdo —Dijo inseguro y luego giró la manija, para finalmente abrir la puerta y ver a un joven de baja estatura y calvo.

.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la casa del maestro Roshi, Gokú? —Dijo Krillin volteado, hasta que vio al otro y quedó en silencio unos segundos viendo la cara de sorpresa que tiene— Acordamos ayer que nos reuniríamos para entrenar allí, ¿Recuerdas?

.- ¡Si cierto, lo había olvidado! —Dijo sonando lo más parecido a quien le remplaza en el castillo.

.- ¿Te sientes bien? —Dijo el calvo.

.-Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dudas? —Preguntó, rascando su cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja. Tiene que tratar de ser cien por ciento igual a él.

.-No... Por nada. Entonces nos vemos más tarde —Se despidió tranquilamente, luego se fue.

Turles cerró la puerta. Suspiró un poco mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos, recostando su cara al frente del objeto ya mencionado. Pensó por un momento si estaba realmente haciendo lo que Gokú haría. No, no lo estaba haciendo. Llegó a la conclusión de que el joven es un amante de las artes marciales, así que tratará de hacer mejores excusas.

.- ¿Quién era? —Preguntó el anciano, dirigiéndose a donde estaba el Príncipe y haciendo que este empiece a sudar frio, ya que no sabe el nombre del calvo.

.-Era... Krillin —Dijo, pensando que él sería la persona que nombró el viejo hace rato. Finalmente se volteó y trató de estar lo más calmado posible— Oye, ¿Ya terminaste de hacer la sopa? —Preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

.-Si, pero está muy caliente, así que tenemos que esperar a que se enfríe un poco —Dijo, luego se agachó para ver la mesa rota que su nieto rompió, según él— Entonces, ¿Piensas ayudarme a reparar la mesa?

.-Claro que si —Dijo energéticamente, aunque no supiera ni pío de carpintería. Pero también el joven de piel clara no sabía mucho, y supuso que el anciano le explicaría aunque sea como usar un martillo.

.-Bueno, sígueme —Ordenó y Gohan se dirigió a la cocina mientras el otro le seguía.

Por un momento dudó si el anciano iba hacia el lugar indicado, pero decidió callar y seguirlo, hasta que llegaron a una puerta al final de la cocina. Gohan giró la manija para abrir la puerta. Turles vio la habitación, había muchísimas cosas, todas de madera, porque en eso es que trabaja. En las paredes había relojes. En el techo muñecos que cuelgan por un hilo. En el suelo gabinetes, mesas, sillas y otras cosas. Y en el centro, una mesa en donde supuso que se trabajaba. En esta mesa estaban unos envases con pintura de varios colores, unos pinceles, martillos, clavos, etcétera.

El viejo caminó hasta llegar a la mesa.

.- ¿Te explico de nuevo que debes hacer? —Preguntó amablemente el anciano, y el otro asintió suponiendo que siempre le repetiría lo mismo al joven.

En otra parte del mismo pueblo, un hombre peli-negro con cicatrices en la cara, junto con un joven bajo y calvo caminaba por las calles conversando de diversos temas. A los lados de la calle había pequeños puestos donde vendían fruta u otras cosas. Krillin después de haber ido a hablar con su mejor amigo llamado Gokú, fue de camino a su choza, ya que no tenía más nada que hacer, pero mucho antes de llegar se encontró con Yamcha y decidió acompañarlo un rato. El hombre de las cicatrices le había contado de una chica de ojos y pelo azul claro que se encontró hace un rato. La chica estaba comprando unas manzanas, y Yamcha fue a saludarla. La mujer tenía una capucha marrón, al parecer está de moda usarlas. Conversó un rato con ella hasta que se fue, y por supuesto no le preguntó el nombre. Yamcha decidió mejor cambiar de tema y dejar de hablar de la chica, para ahora hablar de su otro amigo.

.-Entonces, ¿Ya sabes porque Gokú no fue a la reunión? —Preguntó el hombre de las cicatrices al otro mientras caminaba.

.-Si, así es. Dijo que era porque se le había Olvidado —Dijo Krillin, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

.- ¿Olvidado? ¿Escuché bien? —Preguntó el hombre peli-negro, y el calvo asintió— Eso sí que está raro.

.-Si lo sé, el jamás se perdería una reunión, y mucho menos si hay comida como prometimos —Dijo el de baja estatura.

.- ¿Y ya sabes quién era ese sujeto extraño con capucha? —Preguntó viendo al otro, y este negó— Nunca lo había visto antes.

.-Seguro era de otro lugar muy lejos —Comentó.

Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles, pero se detuvieron al ver un individuo de ropa china color rosado, con un sombrero Nón lá (Sombrero chino en forma de triangulo) que no dejaba ver mucho su rostro, solo unos bigotes negros. El individuo caminaba a paso lento hacia algún lugar, mirando solamente hacia el frente, claro, si es que podía ver con ese sombrero tapándole los ojos. Yamcha y Krillin estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: Ese sujeto no se veía normal. Decidieron seguirlo cautelosamente y manteniendo una buena distancia, a ver a donde quería ir.  
Siguieron persiguiéndolo, al parecer aun no sabe que le siguen. Ellos conocían muy bien el pueblo, como la palma de su mano, y les pareció raro cuando el individuo con ropa china giró hacia un callejón sin salida. De nuevo lo siguieron, esta vez corriendo y cuando vieron hacia el callejón, no había nadie.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gokú, el anciano y el Príncipe ya habían arreglado la mesa, y había quedado casi como nueva. Más bien, el hombre de cabello alborotado fue el que la reparó, aunque con un poco de ayuda. Turles sinceramente aprendió muchas cosas, y ahora sabe que no es tan malo siendo carpintero. Si, quizá podría quedarse un largo tiempo en esa choza, solo tendría que aprenderse unos cuantos nombres y aprender a hacer algunas cosas. El problema era lo de Pelear, no era un experto en eso. Aunque pensó en ir con ese tal Maestro Roshi que nombró el calvo, y tal vez le enseñe un poco más de lo que ya sabe.

El Príncipe fue a poner la mesa en su lugar, mientras el anciano le seguía.

.-Buen trabajo —Dijo Gohan, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al Príncipe.

.-Gracias —Le responde.

.- ¿Qué te parece si ahora comemos? —Preguntó y Turles asintió.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina, el Príncipe se sentó y esperó su plato.

.-Más tarde quiero que vayas a comprar unas naranjas ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo el anciano de bigotes blancos poniendo el plato de sopa en la mesa.

.-Si... Claro que si —Respondió el otro empezando a devorar su comida.

Un tiempo después, luego de comer, el viejo le dio dinero al hombre de cabello alborotado y este fue hacia donde su instinto le indicaba.

Mientras tanto en el callejón sin salida donde se había ido misteriosamente el sujeto de sombrero chino, estaban aún Yamcha y Krillin, quienes hace un ratito les preguntaron a unas cuantas personas sobre el individuo extraño, y ellos respondieron que no sabían nada al respecto.

.-Bueno, yo me iré a mi choza —Dijo Krillin levantándose, porque estaba en el suelo viendo si hay algún rastro de "Algo sospechoso"

.-Si, yo también lo haré —Dijo el hombre peli-negro.

.-Nos veremos después —Dijo despidiéndose con la mano para luego caminar hasta al frente un poco y detenerse al ver algo— ¡Oye, mira!

.- ¿Qué? ¿Es el sujeto? —Preguntó.

.- ¡No, es Gokú! Ven a ver —Dijo y los dos atrás de la pared veían al hombre de cabello alborotado caminar.

Turles llevaba un rato buscando algún lugar donde vendan naranjas. Antes, habían recibido unos cuantos saludos de parte de personas que no tenía idea de quienes eran, pero igual les saludaba. Finalmente, llegó hasta un puesto al lado de lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida.

Krillin y Yamcha veían las acciones del otro, y cuando notaron que venía hacia ellos se ocultaron rápidamente, para que no logre ver que lo espían.

.-A Gokú lo veo diferente —Comentó el hombre de las cicatrices, notando en diferente color de piel del que compra las naranjas.

.-Si, yo igual —Dijo el calvo— Oye, y que tal si... —Susurraba mientras le contaba su plan al otro, quien fue asintiendo mientras terminaba de explicar.

.-Si, buena idea —Dijo cuando el otro terminó de murmurarle su pensamiento.

El Príncipe había comprado las naranjas, y le dijo un "Gracias" al señor, haciendo la voz parecida a la de Gokú, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a usarla, y eso es bueno, porque no tendría problemas después. Ya se iba directo a la casa del que le remplaza, pasando por al lado del callejón sin salida, sin ver hacia él, hasta que...

.- ¡YA! —Gritaron Yamcha y Krillin al unísono, uno agarrando al Príncipe y el otro tapando la boca de este para que no hable.

El señor que le vendió las naranjas, giró su cabeza a todos lados en busca del que gritó, pero no vio a nadie así que siguió haciendo lo que hacía: Vender naranjas.

Turles pedía auxilio, pero no se escuchaba ni se entendía nada porque Krillin, que por su altura decidió levitar, le tapaba la boca con su mano, mientras que Yamcha lo agarraba poniendo sus dos brazos atrás de los de el otro impidiendo que se mueva.

.-Sabemos quién eres —Dijo el calvo con un tono de misterio y frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo que a Turles se le abrieran los ojos de la impresión.

Turles no podía creerlo, ¿En qué momento lo descubrirían? ¡No tiene sentido! A menos que el calvo sea un superdotado, índigo, o tenga poderes mentales es imposible que le hayan descubierto. El hombre de las cicatrices soltó a Turles y el calvo quitó su mano, ambos lo empujaron hacia la pared con mucha fuerza, dejándolo en el suelo. No había manera de escapar.

.-No es necesario que lo sigas ocultando —Dijo Yamcha, tronando sus dedos y poniendo cara maléfica.

Si, al parecer lo han descubierto. No tiene sentido seguir guardándoselo...

.-Bien, lo admito. No soy Gokú —Dijo serio con su voz normal el hombre de cabello alborotado levantándose, haciendo que los otros dos pusieran cara de confusión por sus palabras.

.- ¿¡Que!? —Gritaron exaltados el calvo y el hombre de las cicatrices, dejando confundido al otro.

.- ¡Espera! ¿De verdad no eres Gokú? —Preguntó Yamcha.

.- ¿Que ya no lo sabían? —Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio, haciendo que los otros dos se miren entre sí.

Yamcha y Krillin tenían pensado "Asustar" a su amigo en forma de juego. Pero ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría esto. ¿De verdad él no era Gokú? ¡Hombre, pero si es idéntico! Aunque... eso explicaría por qué no fue a la reunión, y no solo eso, también explicarían muchas cosas más. Ambos se miraron entre sí de nuevo, esta vez frunciendo el ceño. Los dos asintieron, queriendo decir que estaban de acuerdo en algo. Esto ya dejó de ser un juego.

.-Si no eres Gokú ¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está el? —Amenazó el hombre de las cicatrices poniéndose en posición de pelea, igualmente el calvo.

.-Eso no les incumbe —Dijo Turles serio y cruzando los brazos, negándose a decir dónde está el joven, ya que no confiaba en ellos, y ellos igualmente tampoco.

.-Claro que si nos incumbe, es nuestro amigo —Dijo el calvo, frunciendo el ceño.

.- ¿Amigo? —Preguntó el Príncipe levantando una ceja.

Se metió en sus pensamientos. Si son sus amigos, como dicen que son, entonces tal vez pueda confiar en ellos y decirle quien es, y además también le podrían ayudar en algunas cosas.

.-Bien, les diré. Pero no le digan a nadie, ¿Quedó claro? —Dijo Turles, haciendo que los otros dos estén notablemente molestos por la forma en que les habla. Es obvio que no confiaban en ese tipo que dice no ser Gokú.

.-Entonces, ¿Quién eres? —Dijo Krillin calmándose un poco y viendo fijamente al hombre de cabello alborotado.

El hombre de piel oscura inhaló y exhaló aire, para finalmente hablar.

.-Príncipe Turles —Dijo cansadamente, mientras a los otros dos se le abrían los ojos como platos.

.- ¿¡Tu eres el…!? —Dijeron al unísono pero no terminaron de hablar ya que Turles les tapó la boca.

.- ¡No griten! —Ordenó Turles, mientras pensaba en algún nombre con el fin de cambiárselo, y así ya nadie gritara cuando dijeran su nombre actual.

Los dos asintieron seriamente y Turles quitó su mano. Ellos seguían sin confiar del todo en él.

.-Espera, ¿Y como sabemos que no nos estás engañando con tu nombre? —Dijo el hombre de las cicatrices frunciendo el entrecejo.

.-Si no dejan de desconfiar, jamás sabrán donde está Gokú —Contestó.

Los otros dos no tenían alternativa alguna, por lo que decidieron confiar en él, por ahora, y escucharlo para así saber en dónde está su amigo... Y si está bien.

.-Su amigo Gokú está remplazándome en el castillo —Dijo seriamente y cruzando los brazos— Así que no se preocupen por él, mi hermano Raditz ahora mismo debería estar ayudándole a cubrirme.

Hubo un silencio corto y algo incómodo entre ellos, en donde el calvo y el hombre de las cicatrices pensaban sobre lo que dijo el otro. El viento sopló y revolvió aún más el cabello del Príncipe, en él solo se mostraba una cara de seriedad, y además esperaba a que alguno de los otros dos hablara, pero como nadie lo hizo, decidió hacerlo él.

.-Quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden a remplazar a Gokú, mientras él también lo hace en el castillo. No quiero que nadie sospeche de nuestro cambio —Pidió el Príncipe.

.-Lo que aún no entiendo, es para que lo mandaste hasta allá —Dijo el calvo calmadamente.

.-Eso es una historia un poco larga, ya luego les diré todo —Dijo Turles, y agarró la bolsa llena de naranjas para luego empezar a caminar a paso lento— Si me disculpan, debo llevarle las naranjas al viejo.

Yamcha y Krillin se quedaron quietos, mirando hacia un punto fijo. No sabían si ayudar a este "Desconocido". ¿Por qué Gokú había aceptado cambiar con él? Si, él es distraído y no piensa bien las cosas, pero aunque sea puede medio-razonar sobre eso. Bueno, fue su decisión. Ellos no pueden decidir por él. Y si su decisión fue irse por...

.- ¡Espera! —Gritó Krillin haciendo salir de sus pensamientos al otro y haciendo que Turles se detenga— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

.-Supongo que unos días, o semanas —Dijo seriamente, empezando a caminar nuevamente.

.-Bien... —Dijo Krillin no muy convencido por la respuesta.

.-Espero y me ayuden —Dijo imitando la voz de Gokú para luego irse, dejándolos solos.

Krillin se quedó estático y con el ceño fruncido al oír la voz del que se fue hace unos segundos.

.-Yamcha, tú crees que deberíamos... —No terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

.-Es sorprendente que él sea el Príncipe, y más aún sorprendente que se parezca tanto a Gokú —Decía el hombre peli-negro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hacía en su rostro— Yo si le pienso ayudar.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el calvo a su amigo.

.-Ya lo pensé. Si le ayudo a ese sujeto podré aunque sea ser un poco útil ayudando a Gokú. Piénsalo tú también, no lo hagamos por él, si no por nuestro amigo —Explicó y el calvo asintió en respuesta.

No lo que no sabían los dos, es que Turles seguía cerca, estaba recostado de la pared y los había escuchado. Y ahora sí, se marcha, porque seguro el abuelo del joven le preguntará porque tardó tanto.

En otra parte del mismo pueblo, en una choza de apariencia un poco descuidada, un hombre de bigotes negros con traje chino giraba la manija de la puerta para entrar. Investigó el lugar con la mirada en busca de una persona, pero no la encontró. En esa choza no había ni sillas ni mesas, mejor dicho, no había nada, o eso creía... El hombre de traje chino entró a la choza, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, en lo que al instante, se hizo oscuro el lugar, ya que las ventanas estaban tapadas con un pedazo de madera. Se escucharon unos pasos haciendo sonar la madera del piso. Apareció un hombre rubio y de ojos azules con una vela en la mano. No se veía mucho, pero él supo que era la persona que buscaba.

.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Tao —Dijo el extraño hombre de ojos azules mientras caminaba hasta estar al frente del otro.

.-Hmp, yo aún sigo sin verte —Dijo el hombre de bigotes negros— ¿Puedes aunque sea encender las demás velas, Blue? —Pidió seriamente y el otro se agachó y giró su vela para que el fuego encendiera las demás que estaban en el suelo, haciendo un poco más iluminado el lugar.

.- ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó el de cabello rubio, haciendo que el otro pusiera una sonrisa sádica.

Turles llegó a la casa de Gokú, abrió la puerta y entró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y como si lo hiciera todos los días. Ahora, ya tiene a alguien quien le medio-ayude en algunas cosas, eso sería mucha suerte... O quizá sea el destino...

.-Ya traje las naranjas —Dijo pero no recibió respuesta, así que caminó hasta llegar a la cocina— ¿Abuelito?

Al frente de él, pasó el anciano con un letrero en sus manos que decía "Carpintería", que él había pintado hace un momento. En la entrada de la choza había un letrero como ese, pero Gohan lo había quitado ya que estaba muy viejo y casi ni se veían las letras.

.-Gokú ¿Puedes poner esto en la puerta? —Pidió amablemente el abuelito del joven.

.-Claro —Respondió el Príncipe mientras él le daba la bolsa de naranjas y el anciano le pasaba el letrero, junto con un martillo y un clavo.

Turles salió de la casa, de nuevo, a poner el letrero. Puso el clavo y empezó a darle con el martillo. Lo miró unos segundos, hasta que su vista se volteó hacia la choza de al lado al haber escuchado un fuerte sonido. Desde que llegó al pueblo y vio esa choza, le pareció que nadie vivía ahí, por su apariencia descuidada, pero ahora que escuchó ese ruido, empieza a dudar. Por su curiosidad, fue hasta allá, con el martillo aún en la mano, y puso su oreja pegada a la puerta para poder escuchar. Unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo y algunas personas que estaban afuera se metieron a sus chozas. Al Príncipe no le importó en lo más mínimo si se mojaba o no, su curiosidad era más grande.

Adentro de la choza descuidada, el hombre de cabello rubio y el de bigotes negros llegaban a un acuerdo. Hace un momento Tao gritó por algo que le dijo el hombre. Blue vendía objetos tanto valiosos como inservibles, y no solo eso, también armas, pero estos a un precio muy especial. Tao quería comprar una daga para poder completar su plan.

.-¡Te tiene que quedar uno de esos! —Gritó fuertemente el hombre de traje chino.

.-No lo creo. Aunque quizá quede uno... Quien sabe —Dijo calmadamente el hombre de ojos azules.

.- ¡No juegues con mi paciencia! ¡Sabes muy bien que puedo matarte con mis manos aquí y ahora! —Amenazó el otro— Mejor dicho, te puedo matar solo golpeándote con mi lengua.

.-No me das miedo, y lo sabes, podría enfrentarte, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención —Dijo Blue en respuesta a la amenaza del otro— Bueno, como eres mi mejor cliente, buscaré si aún queda uno.

.-Así está mejor —Dijo calmadamente el hombre de bigotes negros.

.- ¿Y quién es tu próxima victima, Tao? —Preguntó con interés, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Turles escuchaba atentamente cada palabra con su oreja pegada a la puerta. ¿¡De verdad ese era Tao!? ¿Tao es el asesino conocido mundialmente por asesinar a los guardias? No, imposible. Es probable que sea otro Tao...

.-Mejor, te dejaré adivinar —Dijo Tao sentándose en el suelo al igual que Blue.

.- ¿Es el Príncipe Vegeta...? ¿O es...? Ah, ya sé quién puede ser —Dijo el rubio sádicamente— Es Turles, ¿No?

En ese momento, sonó un trueno. Al Príncipe se le abrieron los ojos. No, él no podía ser.

.-Si, así es. Mañana cuando vuelva al castillo, lo mataré, y luego a Raditz.

Volvió a sonar un trueno.

.-Oh, eso suena bastante bien —Dijo Blue, con tono sádico.

A Turles se le abrieron los ojos y empezó a temblar, haciendo caer el martillo y haciendo un fuerte sonido, en el que los dos hombres que estaban dentro de la choza giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta. El Príncipe empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas lo más lejos posible. Blue apretó los dientes, alguien los escuchó. Tao se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, viendo un martillo en el suelo, giró la cabeza en busca del dueño de la herramienta.

Turles a lo lejos y oculto veía al hombre salir de la choza. Si, ese era Tao, Tao Pai Pai. Y ahora quiere matarlo, junto a su hermano. Estaba un poco asustado, ya que si lo veían, llego su fin. Jadeaba fuerte, por todo lo que corrió, por su vida. Finalmente el hombre de bigotes negros entró a la choza. El hombre de cabello alborotado se sentó en el suelo. En ese instante empezó a llover. No puede creerlo, ¡No puede! Y ahora ese maldito asesino irá al castillo a matar a Raditz y a... Oh, mierda. Esto no va bien, no va nada bien. ¿Debería volver al castillo y avisarles? ¿O quedarse y hacer como que "Nada pasó"? ¡No tenía idea de que hacer! Esto va muy mal, muy, muy, mal.

Adentro de la choza, Tao le lanzó el martillo al otro, haciendo que pusiera cara de confusión.

.- ¿Un martillo? —Preguntó el hombre de cabello rubio.

.-Se le cayó al "Chismoso" —Dijo Tao, haciendo que el otro deje la herramienta a un lado— Si no te importa, me quedaré aquí hasta que pare de llover—Decía Tao, caminando hacia algún lado.

Blue se levantó y apagó las velas una por una. Un espía los escuchó, eso traerá problemas en el futuro. El hombre rubio una vez fue metido en el calabozo por vender cosas ilegales. No puede soportar volver a ese maldito infierno, ¡Primero muerto a regresar! Y algún día tomará venganza contra quien lo encerró, algún día. El hombre de ojos azules se paró al frente de la última vela, mirándola con desprecio, como si verla haría que todos sus problemas acaben y todas las personas que detesta mueran. Tao también es un problema, un estorbo, pero ya verá lo que puede hacer, le mostrará lo fuerte que es y que se trague sus palabras. Agarró aire y sopló la vela, quedando finalmente en una aterradora oscuridad.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hice un dibujo de Turles y Gokú con las ropas cambiadas. Perdón si se ve mal, pero es que tomé la foto con un teléfono malo (No tengo cámara ¬¬) Quiten todos los * para acceder.**

H*tt*ps: */*/*www*.*face*book*.*com* ?fbid=455943137782838&set=a.455941187783033.99977.100001014685832&type=1&theater

**A Gokú lo puse con su piel normal para que sepan que es él, aunque igual se nota pero bueno…**

* * *

**Aclaro algo: Al personaje que le puse "Blue" es el General Blue en el Anime.**

**Y para finalizar… Tenemos un invitado especial:**

.-¡Hola, soy Gokú! Y estoy aquí para decir que sucederá en el próximo episodio. ¡Además, me dijeron que si lo hacía me darían comida! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Ja ja!  
En el próximo capítulo verán... _La decisión final de Turles_ y _¿Un entrenamiento?_ ¡Nos vemos!****

(No mal piensen con lo último, no sé escribir Lemon, y además de que igual sería muy pronto para uno, digo ¿no? Pero no se molesten, claro que habrá GokúxMilk. Y puede que si haya Lemon, si es que algún lector es tan pero tan amable de explicarme como hacer uno :3 Si lo sé soy menor, pero muchos amigos míos dicen que parezco más de 15 o 16 que de mi edad actual)

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Te vengaré, amigo

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**¡Hola! Gracias por los Reviews :D Y perdón la tardanza pero es que pasaron muchas cosas que me impedían escribir. **

**_Animedbz_**** gracias por la pagina, no se me había ocurrido poner la imagen allí!**

Aquí está el dibujo, a diferencia del que puse en Face, este se ve un pelín mejor (Solo un pelín). Recuerden quitar los * **:D **(Y si no se ve o hay problema en el link, avísenme rápido)

H*tt*p:*/*images*hack*.*us*/*a/*img*690*/*6259*/*1025121634*a*.jp*g

**Después, si tengo tiempo, puedo hacer otro dibujo pero de algún personaje el algún lugar de la historia. Ejemplo: Gokú en su choza, Turles en la terraza, Raditz en el baño… No mentira en el baño no. **

**Bueno, bueno. Espero y les guste este capítulo, y si no… Igual recibo quejas, y todo eso.**

* * *

**(Por si no se acuerdan) En el anterior capítulo...** Turles descubrió quien es el 'asesino' y también sobre que este quiere matarlo a él y a su hermano, pero repentinamente se acordó de que no lo mataran a él mismo, si no a Gokú.

Aclaro: Lo que está en _cursiva_ es flashback, (hay muchos flashback) Y si dejo unos *** significa que es algo que lo explicaré al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Te vengaré, amigo.**

En un establo de madera con techo ubicado en el jardín del castillo del Rey Bardock, un joven de cabello alborotado con un traje típico de Príncipe color negro, junto con una joven de cabello negro que lleva un vestido típico de Princesa, estaban sentados en unos pequeños bancos del lugar. Decidieron quedarse allí hasta que la lluvia pasara. Como es un establo, por supuesto que hay caballos, estos metidos en su corral con puerta para no escaparse. En el piso había un poco de paja esparcida. Gokú estaba notablemente aburrido, o eso parecía, ya que lleva rato tarareando, suspirando y haciendo miles de cosas más que molestaban a la Princesa. El joven peli-negro decidió levantarse, empezó a estirarse y a tocar la punta de sus pies, mientras que Milk se preguntaba a sí misma que hacía el otro, por lo que decidió observarlo y averiguarlo por su cuenta. Gokú empezó a dar golpes y patadas múltiples al aire, como si hubiera alguien ahí a quien golpear.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó la joven sentada en el banco viendo las acciones del otro.

.-Estoy entrenando —Dijo Gokú dando otros golpes y patadas, pero paró para explicarle a la joven— Si entreno todos los días, me haré muy fuerte.

El joven peli-negro empezó nuevamente a dar golpes y patadas, mientras la otra lo veía y notaba lo hábil que es. Ella estaba aburrida, ya que el otro no le dirigía la palabra desde que entraron, lo único que hacía era mirarla por un rato para luego quitar la mirada y empezar a tararear. Pensó que lo que quería era llamar su atención, y como se fastidió de hacerlo prefirió entrenar, aunque lo duda ya que el joven se nota que no es nada tímido. Y si fuera así ¿Para qué quería su atención? A lo mejor puede averiguarlo si conversa con él, pero disimuladamente.

Gokú tenía que aguantarse… no podía pensar en eso… Decidió entrenar a ver si se le olvida. "No pienses en eso, ¡No pienses en eso!" Pensó.

.-Yo sé un poco sobre como pelear —Dijo la Princesa, pensando en que tal vez le interese. En realidad no está mintiendo, ya que si tiene unos cuantos conocimientos.

El joven se detuvo a ver a Milk al escucharla decir algo, pero no oyó bien porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos buscando una manera de olvidar "Eso", aunque sí logró escuchar la palabra "Pelear", así que decidió preguntarle el mismo.

.-Milk, ¿Prácticas artes marciales? —Preguntó con interés el joven, sentándose en el suelo cruzando las piernas, como si fuera a escuchar una historia contada por su abuelo.

.-Si, pero no soy una experta en eso, solo sé dar golpes y patadas simples —Admitió la Princesa ganándose la atención del otro.

.-Yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre las artes marciales. Y así podrías llegar a ser una experta —Propuso, mientras la otra la miraba con sorpresa.

.- ¿De verdad lo harías? —Preguntó con curiosidad, y el otro asintió demostrándole una sonrisa— Perdón, pero no creo que pueda, si no te has dado cuenta llevo puesto un vestido y no puedo pelear con él puesto.

El joven empezó a rascarse la cabeza de confusión. No logró comprender lo del vestido.

.- ¿Y por qué mejor no te lo quitas? —Dijo Gokú inocentemente.

.- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Gritó la joven molesta por lo que dijo el otro, empezando pensar que este en verdad es un pervertido.

.-Oye, no grites —Se quejó tapándose las orejas con las manos— Digo que si te quitas eso y te pones otra ropa podrías entrenar conmigo y así enseñarte a pelear mejor.

.- ¿Y de donde voy a sacar otra ropa que ponerme? —Dijo la Princesa alzando un poco la voz y cruzando los brazos, pero tuvo que admitir que le dio gracia la actitud del joven luego de gritarle.

El joven de cabello alborotado pensó rápidamente en lo que dijo ella y se puso en marcha viendo hacia todos lados si hay alguna ropa que pueda ponerse, hasta que su mirada paró en una camisa roja, un poco sucia, con unos pantalones azules que estaban tirados sobre la pequeña puerta que evita que el caballo salga.

.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si usas eso? —Decía señalando la ropa anteriormente vista, para luego agarrarla y ponerla al frente de Milk.

.-No me voy a poner eso, ¿No ves que está sucio? —Dijo la joven notando que el rojo de la camisa más bien era marrón.

.-Si tienes razón... —Murmuró mientras miraba la ropa y pensaba en una manera para limpiarla, ya que tenía ganas de entrenar con alguien, hasta que una lucecita apareció encima de su cabecita dándole una brillante idea.

El joven peli-negro fue a la puerta del establo y la abrió un poco para luego sacar la ropa y así mojarla. Milk le hacía muchas preguntas tales como "¿Qué estás haciendo?", pero él no escuchó ni respondió ninguna ya que estaba haciendo el procedimiento de su magnífica idea. Ya de haber mojado la ropa, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en el banco mientras que la otra le veía con una ceja levantada.

.-Ya no está sucio —Decía Gokú viendo la ropa por todos lados, mientras la otra se sentaba junto a él en el otro banco.

.-Pero está mojado. No puedo pelear con eso —Dijo Milk calmadamente, haciendo que el otro pusiera una cara de culpa— No pongas esa cara, podemos entrenar juntos otro día.

.-Si... Quizá después... —Decía el joven peli-negro triste, pero no pensó en rendirse, así que puso sus dedos en su mentón para pensar.

Su idea no fue tan buena, tiene que pensar en otra. "Piensa Gokú, piensa..." Se decía a sí mismo, pero justo después, otra vez esa lucecita se encendió cuando menos se lo esperaba, dándole otra idea que quizá funcione. Se levantó del banco y puso la camisa allí, para quedar él arrodillado. Gokú puso su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de la camiseta mojada y cerró los ojos frunciendo un poco el ceño. La Princesa de nuevo le preguntó "¿Qué es eso que haces?" pero obviamente no fue respondida la pregunta. De la mano de Gokú empezó a salir una energía amarilla que iluminaba un poco, luego movió su mano por toda la camiseta.

Milk veía como poco a poco dejaba de estar mojada la camiseta. ¡Nunca había visto algo así! Era sorprendente, sea lo que sea. Finalmente Gokú acabó y abrió los ojos. Agarró la camisa y dijo...

.- ¡Tará! ¿Qué te parece? Ahora si está seca —Dijo el joven mientras la otra agarraba la camisa.

.- ¿Como...? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó queriendo saber que fue esa extraña luz en su mano.

.-Bueno, eso se llama Ki —Explicó confundiendo a la otra.

.- ¿Ki? —Preguntó y el joven asintió, para luego extender su mano en el aire.

.-Mira esto —Con la mano ya extendida hizo una pequeña esfera amarilla de Ki, impactando a la otra, quien veía atentamente como la extraña esfera flotaba en su mano. Justamente iba a preguntar como esa esfera podía secar la ropa, pero antes de que dijera alguna palabra, Gokú habló— El Ki tiene un alto poder, si lo pones cerca de algo puede desintegrarse fácilmente, pero si lo controlo lo suficiente puedo hacer que la energía no sea tan fuerte y así no hago ningún daño.

.- ¿Quieres decir que con eso podrías quemar este establo? —Preguntó preocupada por lo que puede hacer, luego el otro hizo desaparecer la esfera.

.-Nah, no te preocupes, yo lo sé manejar muy bien —Decía despreocupadamente poniendo las dos manos en su nuca.

.-Si tú lo dices —Dijo calmadamente.

.-Bueno, ahora si ponte eso —Señaló la ropa que tenía Milk en las manos.

.-Te faltaron los pantalones —Le recordó al joven.

.-Espera, no me tardo —Dijo Gokú para luego agarrar los pantalones azules y ponerlo en el banco, para hacer el mismo procedimiento que hizo con la camiseta.

Mientras, en el no tan lejano pueblo, Turles corría a toda velocidad tratando de llegar rápidamente hasta la choza del que le remplaza. Tenía un sentimiento… muy raro… Eso acaso sería ¿Miedo? Si, es eso, miedo a morir. Pero ni si quiera él está en el castillo, ¿Por qué se asusta entonces? .Olvidó por un segundo que Raditz estaba ahí, haciéndole pensar que tal vez sea por perder a su hermano. Una vez, él… perdió a un hermano, justamente unos días después de que el pequeño nació, y por supuesto que todos pensaron que sería 'el asesino'. Unos llegaron a encontrar sus supuestos órganos tirados en el bosque, o hasta en el pueblo. En ese momento Turles solo era un niño de cinco años, y aunque fuera pequeño él podía entender un poco esas cosas, y siempre tenía la esperanza de que su hermano volviera, pero esa esperanza se esfumó. Luego murió su madre sin causa especifica. Ahora que sabe quien fue el responsable de varias muertes, no solo el de su hermano, que por cierto lo había dejado en el olvido desde hace tiempo, sino de muchas otras personas, y quien sabe, a lo mejor su madre murió también por la culpa de ese estúpido. _"Maldito seas, Tao" _Pensó. Su miedo luego se transformó en rabia por ese hombre.

Llegó a la puerta de la choza y la abrió. El viejo le esperaba, este le preguntabas cosas al otro, pero el hombre de cabello alborotado no logró escuchar ninguna. Se quitó las botas para luego dejarlas a un lado cerca de la puerta y luego caminó a paso rápido viendo hacia el frente y a su vez mojando un poco el piso, ya que el Gi estaba igualmente empapado. Subió las escaleras, y entró a la habitación de Gokú, dejando solo al otro.

Gohan no decidió buscarlo, pensó en dejarle solo. Él tenía sus razones.

Turles abrió el armario y sacó un Gi azul oscuro con un cinturón blanco para luego ponérselo, y dejar el traje que tenía puesto en el suelo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, moviendo a un lado el báculo rojo, necesitaba planear bien las cosas.

En otra parte, en una construcción de madera con su respectivo techo, Gokú había terminado de secar los pantalones y enseguida se los dio a Milk. La joven observo la ropa, para luego ver al otro.

.- ¿Puedes, por favor, mirar a otro lado mientras me cambio? —Pidió amablemente haciendo que el otro no comprenda del todo a que se refiere.

.- ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el joven, haciendo molestar a la otra.

.- ¿¡Como que "Por qué"!? No puedo cambiarme de ropa si me estás viendo —Explicó, el otro sigue sin entender.

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no? —Dijo rascándose la cabeza, haciendo molestar a la joven.

.- ¿¡Que acaso nunca te han enseñado las diferencias de los hombres y las mujeres!? —Gritó Milk.

.-Si, ¿Y que tiene? Yo no le veo nada de malo —Dijo Gokú despreocupadamente.

.-Solo voltéate y mira hacia otro lado ¿Quieres? —Pidió tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

.-De acuerdo —Dijo inseguro para luego alejarse un poco y sentarse en el piso, poniéndose de espaldas a la joven.

Gokú no entendía porque tanto alboroto a que no le vean. ¿Pero no lo estaba haciendo desde hace rato? Solo se cambiará de ropa, no tiene por qué voltearse. Claro que le han enseñado sobre la diferencia de hombres y mujeres, su abuelo alguna vez lo ha hecho, aún así no entendía del todo a que se refiere la joven. Se acordó repentinamente de algo que le dijo el maestro Roshi: "Si ves a una chica desnuda, ¡Mejor corre, porque puede que traiga un sartén!...". Milk no está desnuda, solo se está cambiando de ropa, no tiene nada de malo. Y tampoco lleva sartén. De nuevo recordó algo. "...Pero si es una chica que te quiere...", el joven no logró recordar la ultima parte. Trató de acordarse pero se le hizo imposible. Bueno, ya lo recordara luego.

.-Ahora sí —Avisó la Princesa haciendo que el otro se levante y voltee.

El joven la admiró un momento, para luego ponerse en posición de pelea.

.-Pelea contra mí —Dijo seriamente pero manteniendo una sonrisa por la emoción de tener un combate— Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Milk no respondió nada, simplemente se puso a imitar la posición del otro. Se miraban fijamente. Gokú sabía que ella sería un contrincante muy... débil, por lo que le vencería muy rápido, pero aún así tiene pensado darle un poco de ventaja.

La Princesa esperaba que el otro no sea tan duro con ella. No esperó que inmediatamente tuvieran una pelea, más bien pensó que le enseñaría a golpear mejor o alguna otra cosa. Pero ya qué.

Empezó el combate, el joven se abalanzó sobre la otra y empezó a darle puñetazos extremadamente lentos, al menos para él eran así. Milk se defendía como podía, tampoco que fueran muy rápidos, luego ella decidió empezar a atacar al otro, dándole patadas y golpes lo más rápido que podía. El joven evadía los golpes de ella con gran facilidad, haciéndola enojar un poco, por lo que ella le lanzó muchos más golpes y patadas, logrando que en unos segundos, quedara cansada y jadeando un poco. Ambos se mantuvieron a uno distancia considerable.

.- ¿Eso es todo? Me estoy aburriendo —Admitió el joven peli-negro, logrando que la otra se abalance hasta él y empiece de nuevo a dar puñetazos.

Gokú nuevamente esquivaba todos los ataques. Decidió que ahora sería su turno de atacar, por lo que dio unos cuantos golpes lentos, y en uno de ellos hizo caer a la otra. El joven pensó en lo que hizo y fue inmediatamente a ver si ella estaba bien, no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.

.-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras se agachaba y se acercaba un poco a ver si no le hizo ningún daño.

La Princesa acostada el suelo, aprovechó esa oportunidad que lo tenía cerca para darle un puñetazo en la barbilla. Al recibir el golpe, Gokú se echó para atrás cayendo al piso. Anteriormente cuando el otro le lanzó varios golpes hacia ella, en el ultimo, que sería el que le hizo caer, en realidad no le había golpeado, solo fingió que si lo había hecho. La joven finalmente se levantó del suelo.

.-Eso fue trampa. ¡Tramposa! —Dijo el joven desde el suelo.

.- ¡Eres muy fuerte para mí, es imposible que logre vencerte! —Explicó la Princesa gritando.

.-Eso no significa que puedas hacerme trampa —Explicó levantándose.

Notó que la otra bajo mucho la guardia, así dio un fuerte grito logrando sorprenderla, y sin esperar ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos se abalanzó hacia Milk, para luego propinarle golpes, un poco más rápido a diferencia de los anteriores. Mientras el otro atacaba, la Princesa evadía, pero no solo eso, ella también le devolvía los golpes. Ambos se abalanzaron hacia atrás para luego correr hacia adelante y dar golpes y patadas, cada uno evadido por el otro. El joven seguía dándole un poco de ventaja, pero menos que antes.  
La otra notó que el joven puso una sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndola pensar que en realidad se estaba burlando de ella. Ambos pararon de golpearse, manteniendo una gran distancia. El joven peli-negro caminó hasta estar cerca de la otra.

.-Peleas muy bien. Te felicito —Dijo Gokú, haciendo que el pensamiento de la otra se vaya por el lavadero.

.-Yo... Gracias —Dijo Milk tranquilamente.

.-Mejor dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy —Comentó el joven y la otra asintió.

En otra parte, el hombre de piel oscura se levantó de la cama, agarró el báculo rojo pensando en que podía ser útil, y salió de la habitación. Giró su cabeza en busca del anciano, pero no lo vio, por lo que luego caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, y justamente cuando iba a tocar la manija, unos pasos se escucharon. Giró lentamente para luego mirar al viejo al frente de él. Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que finalmente se rompió.

.-Quiero que sepas algo —Dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado, haciendo que el otro ponga su atención en él— Yo en realidad no soy…

.-No te preocupes, ya lo sabía —Interrumpió Gohan, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa.

.- ¿Qué…? —Iba a preguntar sobre lo que quiso decir, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, se escuchó un carcajada proveniente del viejo.

.-Te vi entrar a la choza —Explicó— Y también vi salir a Gokú.

El anciano explicó todo_; cuando_ _ya casi llegaba, a lo lejos vio a un hombre con capucha junto a su nieto entrar a la choza. No le pareció extraño, simplemente pensó que sería un 'nuevo amigo' o algo por el estilo. Se detuvo a hablar con alguien, quien le contó sobre como su nieto venció a Ten Shin Han y también a un individuo extraño con las mismas descripciones del hombre que entró junto a Gokú .Al principio le pareció raro que dejara entrar a un 'Rival', pero tampoco le dio importancia. Al terminar de hablar con esa persona, caminó hasta casi llegar a su hogar. Fue en ese momento que vio al supuesto individuo salir por la ventana; a este se le había caído un poco la capucha mostrando igualmente un poco de su rostro._

_.- ¿Gokú? —Preguntó al anciano, mientras el otro se ponía rápidamente lo que le cubre. _

_.- ¿Qué? ¡De que hablas!, yo no soy Gokú yo soy… Juan López —Dijo cambiando un poco su voz y ocultándose para que el viejo no se diera cuenta de quién es._

_.- ¿Juan López? —Preguntó levantando una ceja._

_.-Este… Si. Ahora me voy —Dijo Gokú y se fue corriendo. _

_El anciano no le prestó atención y entró a la choza, notando a un "Gokú" totalmente diferente. Mucho después de eso, cuando el supuesto Gokú fue a su habitación, el viejo se puso a pensar las cosas, llegando a la conclusión de que él, en verdad no es él, pero decidió no decirle que le había descubierto. Tenía sus razones._

Volviendo al día de hoy; a Turles casi se le cae la mandíbula.

.-Lo… ¿Sabias? —Preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado y el viejo asintió.

.-Ahora, ¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde vas? —Dijo el abuelo del joven.

.-No puedo, eso es un problema propio —Explicó el hombre de cabello alborotado volteándose para salir, pero el viejo no le dejo ya que le agarró del hombro.

.- ¿Piensas pelear contra alguien? —Preguntó, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del otro.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? —En ese momento, el anciano agarró el báculo que tenía Turles en la espalda y lo sacudió un poco.

.-Este báculo tiene el poder de extenderse a más de 380.000 kilómetros —Explicó el viejo sorprendiendo al otro y haciendo que este último lo mirara con curiosidad.

.-Puede… ¿Extenderse? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó.

.-Cuando te enfrentes contra la persona que buscas, y digas "Crece, báculo sagrado", verás la magia —Explicó el viejo, logrando confundir un poco al otro, pero a la vez agradeciéndole— Espera aquí, ya regreso.

El anciano subió las escaleras lo más rápido que podía para luego entrar en la habitación de Gokú y traer con él una esfera color naranja. Turles pensó que a lo mejor esa esfera también tenía una historia, y definitivamente la tenía, posteriormente la historia fue contada. Al final, el anciano le dijo que le explicara lo mismo sobre la esfera a Gokú si lo ve en su camino, ya que el joven desconocía lo que podía hacer esa misteriosa esfera. Lo más extraño fue que dijo "Si lo ves en tu camino", ¿Acaso el viejo sabía…? No, imposible. También le dijo la dirección de la choza de Krillin, ¿Por qué se la dio? Quién sabe. Se notaba que ese anciano sabía más de lo que aparentaba… O tal vez es psíquico.

.-Nos vemos… —No terminó la frase al desconocer el nombre del viejo.

.-Puedes seguir llamándome abuelo, por mí no hay problema —Dijo dedicándole un sonrisa tapada por sus bigotes blancos, pero se podía notar una pequeña curva. Próximo a eso, le entregó un paraguas al hombre, quien agradeció la amabilidad del otro.

.-Bien, espero y nos veamos luego, "abuelito" —Abrió la puerta y a la vez abrió el paraguas para no mojarse— Aunque… no creo que nos volvamos a ver… —Dijo lo más bajo posible, pero fue audible para al otro.

Al lado, en choza de muy mal aspecto, Blue entregaba las herramientas que pedía Tao. No eran muchas cosas, una daga de no tan gran tamaño, una especie de veneno que al consumirlo causa la muerte al instante, y un objeto negro que parecía ser un comunicador del tamaño de un caja mediana; este tenía un teléfono. El hombre rubio también era un experto en tecnología, tenía aparatos demasiado avanzados para la época (***). También, en una habitación había una gran máquina que podía rastrear objetos; este aparato lo hizo con el fin de buscar una supuestas "Esferas mágicas", pero necesita una de ellas para poder encontrar las demás.

.- Dame un paraguas —Pidió Tao con voz firme al otro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

.- ¿Un paraguas? ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que te ibas cuando pasara la lluvia? —Preguntó Blue alzando una ceja y dándole unas bolsas con las herramientas al otro.

.-Cambio de planes —Dijo, haciendo molestar al rubio por la manera en que habla— Apresúrate y dame un paraguas.

Blue no contestó, simplemente fue a la habitación donde guarda las cosas que vende. Si alguien entrara a esa choza, no vería nada, ni sillas ni mesas, pero si caminara un poco más se encontraría con una habitación llena de unos cuantos objetos. El hombre de ojos azules le entregó el paraguas al asesino y este se marchó de ahí cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

.-Por fin se ha ido ese imbécil —Habló para sí mismo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación— ¿Para qué habrá pedido el handie-talkie? Ni que le fuera a contestar.

Finalmente entró y cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el establo, Gokú caminó hasta llegar a las puertas de este y verificó si aún seguía lloviendo. Si, aún llovía, pero por lo menos no había vientos fuertes, y los truenos habían dejado de sonar. Dejó abierta una puerta y se sentó en el borde para ver las gotas de agua caer del cielo, y no solo eso, también el jardín y todo lo que hay en él. Al ver las gotas, se acordó de algo.

La joven peli-negra se cambió de ropa, aprovechando que otro no le mira. Notó como él se sentó y veía hacía algún lado. En ese instante, el otro empezó a hacer lo mismo que antes, tararear una canción, solo que esta vez se movía de un lado a otro y se quejaba.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Milk, después de notar el raro comportamiento del otro.

.-Es que... ¡Tengo ganas de ir! —Dijo levantándose y empezando a dar un baile muy raro.

.- ¿Ir a donde? —Preguntó Milk.

.-Ir... Ya sabes, al baño —Respondió mordiéndose los labios.

.- ¡Entonces no seas cochino y ve! —Gritó la Princesa y el otro empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de cierto objeto.

.- ¿¡A donde!? —Gritó Gokú.

Mientras tanto en otro lado; Tao se dirigió al bosque, tenía pensado llegar al castillo de una manera mucho más rápida. Ese bosque de alguna forma le traía recuerdos, ahí había asesinado un bebe. Matar al tercer hijo de Bardock fue uno de sus primeros crímenes. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hace más o menos 15 años. Exactamente no recuerda que tanto tiempo fue, pero se recuerda muy bien de lo ocurrido…

_Tao venía corriendo a toda velocidad, en sus manos llevaba un bebé de pelo negro llorando. Unos guardias del castillo lo perseguían, así que se dirigió hacia el bosque para poder perderlos. Dio un salto y se trepó a un árbol mientras observaba a los guardias buscarlo sin éxito, hasta que finalmente no hubo rastro de nadie, por lo que bajó bruscamente pero sin ningún daño. Tenía que deshacerse del bebé, si ese enano seguía 'existiendo' no podía completar ´su plan´. Pero necesitaba tener pruebas que le ayuden a que no sospechen de él. Había planeado todo en tan solo unos minutos. Finalmente, corrió hacia un risco junto con el bebé que no paraba de llorar, al llegar agarró al pequeño por la punta del pañal, mostrándole el último lugar que vería en su corta vida. El bebé paró de llorar y quejarse al ver la altura en que estaban, y luego de unos segundos empezó nuevamente a lloriquear pero mucho más fuerte que antes._

_.- ¡Maldición mocoso, cállate de una vez! —El bebé finalmente se calló. _

_Tao entró en cólera y alejó un poco al pequeño de la punta a la vez que tomaba impulso para lanzarlo. _

_Finalmente lo lanzó por el risco. El pequeño e inocente bebé ha muerto… _

_Tao corrió hasta la parte de abajo para buscar el pequeño y hacer su trabajo. Consigo llevaba una bolsa en la cual piensa meter los órganos del bebé y así poder engañar al Rey, ¿Cómo lo haría? Simple, le explicaría que "Persiguió al asesino pero llegó muy tarde para salvar al pequeño". Los órganos darían a entender que de verdad él está muerto. Ya llegando hacia abajo, donde en el centro había un pequeño lago y a los lados árboles frondosos, buscó al pequeño pero no hubo rastro de él. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo había lanzado hacia una roca o algo parecido, pero no lo veía en ningún lado. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de los arboles, por lo que decidió esconderse hacia el otro lado de la zona, donde habían unos arbustos. De los arboles vio salir a un viejo con bigotes y en sus manos al pequeño que tiró hace un momento por el risco. El estado del bebé se veía mal, pero bastante bien para la altura en que cayó, lo único que pudo notar perfectamente es que de su cabeza salía mucha sangre._

_.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —Preguntó el anciano en busca de alguna persona que pudiera responderle._

_Tao miró atentamente las acciones del viejo, este último movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca del causante de la herida del pequeño. Próximo a eso el anciano se fue con el pequeño en sus manos. Al asesino le dio igual si se lo llevaba a no, posiblemente el enano ya estaría muerto. Repentinamente se acordó de que debía robarle los órganos al pequeño, pero él no iba a buscar al viejo, decidió encontrar a algún animal y abrirlo con un cuchillo, para luego terminar su 'trabajo' e irse al castillo_

Ese día lo recordaba muy bien.

Se hizo de noche, pero podía ver lo suficiente, no solo eso, había parado de llover. Llegó hasta un árbol, lo pateó rompiéndolo por la mitad y luego lo lanzó hacia la dirección del castillo para luego montarse en él dando un saltó. Y esa es su manera de viajar más rápido.

Mientras tanto en el establo, el problema de las ganas de "Ir" ya fue solucionado, ya que agarraron una cubeta que había cerca y Gokú hizo... Ya saben que. Le doy la bendición de Kami al que llegue a usar esa cubeta.

.- ¡Ahhh! Así está mejor, no podía aguantar más —Decía caminando hasta sentarse junto con Milk en el borde, cerca de las puertas del establo.

.-Turles, eres asqueroso —Comentó la joven, haciéndole recordar al otro que tenía que comportase como Príncipe, aunque ya es un poco tarde eso.

.-Perdóname, pero desde hace rato que tenía... —No terminó de decir la frase ya que fue interrumpido.

.-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa —Sugirió la Princesa, haciendo pensar al otro que sería muy raro hablar de eso con ella. Gokú observó el cielo, dándose cuenta de algo.

.-Mira, paró de llover, supongo que ya podemos salir, ¿No?

.-Yo quisiera quedarme aquí un tiempo más, no me dan ganas de entrar al castillo —Explicó la Princesa al otro.

.-Bueno, supongo que yo también me quedaré… —En ese instante sonó algo tan fuerte como el rugido de un león— Pero después que coma algo. Espera aquí ya regreso.

El joven de cabello alborotado salió del establo y se dirigió al castillo para traer algo de comer, dejando solitaria a la joven quien por el acto del otro dio un largo suspiro, pero decidió esperarlo con el pensamiento de que si volvería.

Adentro del castillo, Gokú buscaba a alguien quien le pudiera dar lo que desea: Comida. Empezó a buscar a Raditz; fue a su habitación, al comedor y a la cocina… ¡Momento! Estaba en la cocina y no había nadie trabajando allí, seguro no importaría que tomara unas cuantas cosas…

Mientras tanto Raditz caminaba silbando una pegajosa melodía, cuando en ese instante pasó por al lado de donde es la cocina y se detuvo al escuchar un sonido de unas cacerolas al caerse. Entró inmediatamente y notó al joven poniendo las ollas en su lugar.

.- ¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó el Príncipe haciendo que al joven se le caigan nuevamente las cacerolas.

.-Tengo hambre, ¿Dónde hay comida? —Preguntó.

En el pueblo, Turles venía corriendo rápidamente después de haber ido a la casa de Krillin, a quien le explico todo el rollo. Había parado de llover hace un rato. El calvo le enseñó una técnica llamada 'Kame-Hame-Ha', y le explicó que la usara contra ese asesino para poder vencerlo, aunque al Príncipe aún no le salía bien del todo, solo hacía aparecer una luz y luego se apagaba, no sería muy útil entonces. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, debía llegar rápido y avisar al joven, antes de que pase algo malo.

Tao llegó a la entrada del castillo con una daga en su mano y una mirada de superioridad, ahora necesitaba encontrar a Turles y mañana haría su trabajo. Llegó hasta el jardín, en donde se encontraba un pequeño cuarto en el que podía almacenar sus herramientas, obviamente él era el único que conocía ese pequeño lugar, nadie podía encontrarlo porque estaba tapado por arboles y matas, y si alguien por casualidad lo encontrara le sería imposible abrirlo ya que tiene un candado que solo abre con una llave especial. Depositó la bolsa con las herramientas en la habitación, quedándose solamente con la daga aunque, claro, escondida en una funda. Miró a ambos lados para luego caminar a lo que sería la puerta del castillo.

Ya casi llegaba, estaba cerca, Turles venía acercándose a la entrada. Sus pulmones no daban para correr más, así que se detuvo y cogió aire. _Inhala, exhala_. No podía detenerse. Tiene que llegar aunque sea caminando. _Inhala, exhala_. Finalmente llegó, algo en su interior le decía 'Lo lograste, buen trabajo', y estaba feliz por eso. La sonrisa de Turles se esfumó, logrando tener un enorme miedo al verlo. _Inhala, exhala_. No puede… ser…

.- ¿Mmm? ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? —Preguntó el asesino con voz firme.

Estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer… ¡No!, si sabía. Debía cobrar venganza.

.-Mal…dito… —Turles frunció el ceño y empezó a sacar el báculo de su funda para luego apuntarlo hacia el otro.

Tao recordaba esa voz, esa voz es de él…

.- ¡Crece báculo sagrado! —Gritó Turles y el arma se iluminó un poco para luego estirarse dándole al asesino un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo irse hacia atrás y caer en unos arbustos.

Turles vio a que se refería el viejo con la 'Magia', seguro con ese báculo podría vencer a Tao. El asesino salió de los arbustos y sacudió un poco su ropa, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

.-Príncipe, con esa atuendo no lo había recono… —No terminó de hablar al recibir un golpe en la mandíbula de parte del hombre peli-negro haciendo que tambaleara un poco.

.-Acabaré contigo, Tao —Dijo seriamente Turles, tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía, que aunque cada vez tenía menos, aún poseía un poco que no le darían ni una pisca de ventaja en la pelea.

.-Así son las cosas entonces —Habló firmemente Tao, haciendo una señal con la mano para que el otro se le acerque.

Comenzó la batalla. Turles guardó el báculo en su funda y se puso en posición de pelea, rezando porque las pocas habilidades que sabía le sirvan de algo. Tao solo se limitó a permanecer quieto observando al otro, manteniendo una considerable distancia. El hombre de cabello alborotado dio un fuerte grito de batalla y corrió hacia el hombre de bigotes negros, a quien tenía pensado darle un puñetazo, pero antes de que se lo diera, el de traje chino saltó unos cuantos metros. Turles no se quedó atrás y también saltó tratando de alcanzar al asesino, cuando llegó recibió una fuerte patada en su rostro, rompiendo su labio inferior. En el suelo, el Príncipe se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su boca con las manos y se levantaba nuevamente. Con una mirada seria, corrió hacia Tao nuevamente, esta vez sin gritar, y empezó a darle golpes y patadas, pero todos fueron evadidos.

El asesino debía admitir que la pelea le aburría, así que pensó en una manera de acabarla rápido. El Príncipe se abalanzó un poco hacia atrás y sacó nuevamente el báculo, le pareció mejor idea usarlo ya que sus ataques no estaban siendo efectivos.

.- ¡Crece báculo sagrado!

El arma se extendió pero Tao logró esquivarlo fácilmente. El hombre de cabello alborotado levantó el báculo, que aún seguía estirado, y trató de pegarle al otro, pero le fue imposible por su velocidad. El arma volvió a su estado normal. El asesino corrió para acercarse al otro, a quien logró sorprenderlo. El hombre de bigotes dio un patada directo a las manos del Príncipe haciendo que suelte el arma y luego le propinó varios golpes en el estomago extremadamente fuertes, logrando que escupiera mucha de sangre. Turles le iba a devolver los golpes que le daba el otro pero antes de que hiciera alguna cosa recibió una patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol.

Esos golpes le dolieron, tiene que admitirlo, pero no por eso se daría por vencido. Se paró y se puso en una pose, familiar para unos y desconocida para otros, en el que sus manos las pone detrás y dobla su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado. Solo había intentado hacerla una sola vez en la choza de Krillin, y como se dijo antes no pudo lograr hacer nada, pero aún así vale la pena intentar.

.-Ka…Me… Ha…Me… —Una esfera azul resplandeciente había salido de sus manos, las cuales luego las movió hacia adelante y dio un fuerte grito— ¡HA!

Tao rápidamente puso sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y tapando un poco su cara, la técnica lanzada, misteriosamente, era muy rápida para él… O eso fue lo que calculó.

Turles aprovechó ese momento y agarró el báculo, preparándose para atacar. El Kame-Hame-Ha lanzado por el Príncipe le había quemado un poco la ropa al otro. El hombre de cabello alborotado corrió de nuevo hacia el asesino.

.-Esto… —Hablaba Turles mientras le daba con el báculo al otro—…es por lo guardias y todo las personas que trabajaban en el castillo.

La fuerza del Príncipe había aumentado un poco.

.-Esto… —De nuevo le lanzó un golpe con el báculo—…es por mi madre.

Tao trató de sacar la daga, pero se le hacía difícil.

.-Y esto... —Se preparó para lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia el otro—…es por mi herm…—No logró completar la frase. Cayó al piso.

El asesino finalmente había logrado sacar su arma, y se la había enterrado al Príncipe antes de que le golpeara. Turles sintió algo en su estomago, aún tenía fuerzas para lograr tocar que era, aunque sus movimientos le empezaban a fallar, solo pudo ver mucha sangre en su mano después de tocarse.

.-Nos vemos en el infierno, Principito —Decía Tao mientras se iba a un lugar indefinido.

No podía creerlo. Pensó que podía derrotarle, pero no fue así. Él será el que morirá ahora.

Gokú salió del castillo después de haber comido todo un banquete, ahora iba a estar con Milk un rato… ¿Estar con Milk? ¿Por qué lo haría? No lo había pensado. Quizá sería porque le agradaba. Caminó un poco más, un olor a sangre se adentró en su nariz. Vio en todos lados en busca del proveniente del olor, hasta que vio a cierta persona y fue inmediatamente a verificar si era él. Se agachó y lo vio, pensó que estaba muerto, hasta que…

.-Gokú —Trataba de hablar el Príncipe— ¿Eres tú?

.-Si soy yo… ¡Espera! ¿Qué te…? —Fue interrumpido.

.-Escucha bien, que no podré… repetirlo —Decía, cada vez cansándose más al hablar— Adentro de el Gi hay una… esfera, quiero que la saques.

Gokú hizo lo que le ordenaba y sacó la esfera, notando que es la misma que le dio su abuelito, quería preguntar porque la tenía él y porque la traía, pero decidió no hablar y solo prestarle atención al otro.

.-Hay siete iguales a esa… tu abuelo quiere que las encuentres… cuando las reúnas, debes decirle las palabras mágicas a Shen Long y él… te concederá un deseo —Explicó.

.- ¿Un deseo? —Preguntó con curiosidad, aunque sabía muy bien que el hombre no lograría responderle y mucho menos explicarle a que se refería.

.-Sí, así derrotaras a Tao… a ese maldito asesino… hazlo de mi parte. Y por último, quiero… —Turles no podía hablar más, pero debía intentarlo— Quiero que busques a mi hermano… él está vivo, yo lo sé, algo en mi interior me lo dice. Su… su nombre… es… —El Príncipe definitivamente ya no podía hablar ni siquiera un poco.

.- ¡No, espera! ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó Gokú, pero no recibió una respuesta.

.-…Suerte… —Susurró cerrando los ojos lentamente.

El Príncipe lo había visto a él… No sabía exactamente que era, solo que logró verlo con vida al notar a Gokú. De alguna forma, le recuerda a su hermano. Quizá Kami le dio esos últimos segundos para poder saber que en realidad él está vivo, o estaba.

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Una imagen apareció en su mente, la imagen de un niño de pelo negro junto a su madre y padre. Otra imagen más, un niño del mismo color de pelo jugando con sus juguetes. ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿Era acaso su vida? De nuevo una imagen… Un bebé cayendo de un risco.

Su corazón ha parado de palpitar. Turles ha muerto.

Gokú se levantó de suelo, y buscó un lugar adecuado para enterrar al Príncipe, al encontrarlo hizo un hueco en la tierra y lo metió. Se sentó cerca del lugar en que lo había enterrado. Él no merecía eso, no lo merecía, pero antes de morir le dejo una tarea, y la cumplirá, aunque no le haya entendido del todo lo que quería decir. Tiene que buscar a ese tal… Tao.

.-Haré lo que pueda —Decía levantándose y preparándose— Es una promesa.

Gokú se marchó. Esto ya dejó de ser un juego, esto ya es serio, completamente.

El Príncipe ha muerto, pero la historia no termina hasta derrotar al asesino.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capi. Seguro no se esperaban eso.**

**Ahora aclaro algo:**

***: **En Dragon Ball (al comienzo) están más o menos en el año 779 (No sé donde lo leí, creo que en el manga. De verdad no sé) Entonces yo supongo que también tuvo que haber una Edad Media ¿no? Y como todos saben, en DB los autos vuelan, así que en la Edad Media tuvo que haber también una tecnología más avanzada de lo normal. Supongo que me entendieron. **

**Ah, y para los que no saben que es ****_handie-talkie:_**Fue usado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era un equipo que podría ser sostenido completamente en la mano, a diferencia del _walkie-talkie_ que era un equipo diseñado para ser transportado en una mochila. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	5. Un dúo invencible

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji Tv y Shueisha. Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Disculpa por la tardanza y **¡gracias por los reviews!**

¿Cuál es mi excusa por tal tardanza? Primeramente por los estudios, aunque es por muchas más cosas igualmente. Me esforcé lo suficiente para que el capítulo quedara bastante bien, así que estoy segura de que este capítulo les va a gustar.

Perdón si es más corto que el anterior.

¿Conocen los OC? Son unos personajes inventados por el autor. He metido uno en este capítulo**. ¡Pero no se asusten aquellos que no les gusta verlos en los fic! **Sólo meteré este, porque no me gustan que un fic lleve mucho de esos **(¡La historia pierde sentido a veces cuando hay muchos!) **

Un pequeño Spoiler del personaje inventado: NO ES HUMANO _(+música tenebrosa activada+) TAMPOCO FANTASMA (+música tenebrosa ¿apagada?+) _

–Lo que esté en _Cursiva _es Flashback–

–Las líneas son cambios de escena–

**En el anterior capítulo… **Turles lastimosamente muere. (Q.E.P.D)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un dúo invencible. (Parte: 1)**

En un enorme jardín lleno de flores, arboles y todo tipo de plantas, Gokú caminaba pensando en las últimas palabras de Príncipe, descifrando cada párrafo, cada letra y cada punto de lo que quería decir. Miró su preciada esfera; una esfera naranja del tamaño de su mano con cuatro pequeñas estrellas rojas. Parecía un simple adorno de un material muy parecido al vidrio, pero con la misma dureza de un metal; debería ser pesada y difícil de agarrar, pero en verdad era tan ligero como una simple y pequeña roca. El Príncipe dijo: "_Hay siete iguales a esa, tu abuelo quiere que las encuentres. Cuando las reúnas, debes decirle las palabras mágicas a Shen Long y él te concederá un deseo_". ¿Siete iguales? ¿Pero contando con la que tiene? ¿Cuántas esferas tiene que buscar? ¿Seis o siete? Es algo confuso. Esa esfera naranja la tiene desde que era un niño, su abuelito se la dio y es uno de los regalos más preciados que tiene, junto al Báculo Sagrado, que también se la dio él mismo. ¿Quién sería ese tal Shen Long? Tampoco especificó quien era.

"Shen… Long", repitió en su mente "suena como algo comestible… ¡Ah! Seguro si se come a ese tal como-se-llame podré pedir un deseo. Ojalá y sepa bien." Descifró.

Turles posteriormente había dicho: "_así derrotaras a Tao, a ese maldito asesino, hazlo de mi parte". _Pero, ¿Quién sería ese Tao? Su nombre parecía muy extraño, sinceramente era la primera vez que lo escuchaba en sus dieciocho años de vida.

Y por último, pidió que buscara a su hermano. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Pensó que Raditz era su hermano. ¿Acaso tiene otro hermano?

Según lo que le han contado hace tiempo, el Rey tiene dos hijos solamente. Qué raro ¿no?

Caminaba lentamente.

Casi llegaba hasta el establo que, aunque parecía extremadamente lejos, en verdad es más cerca de lo que se cree, pero el tiempo a veces parecía ir más lento de lo normal, y en ocasiones, más rápido. Se detuvo de su camino para lavar los guantes que llevaba puesto; cerca había un grifo de agua.

Se escuchó el sonido del agua caer, pero no sólo eso, también el de los arbustos moviéndose. Vio algo salir de allí, aunque no logró ver qué era por la oscuridad que había esa noche. Una figura blanca, del tamaño de sus dos manos juntas, unas orejas alargadas y una cola peluda, era…

.-¿Un conejo? —se dijo así mismo, viendo como el pequeño animal trataba de caminar, pero se caía en el intento.

El conejo trató de caminar nuevamente, pero le fue imposible. El joven descubrió que el animal tenía una pata trasera de una posición algo amorfa, pensando que es esa la razón de su manera de moverse.

.-Ah, ya veo, seguro te pisaron tu pata —se sentó en el suelo.

.- ¿En serio lo hicieron? No me digas.

Gokú quedó perplejo al haber escuchado la voz de alguien. No había más nadie cerca. Algo pasó por su mente haciéndole parar su mirada en el conejo. Se acercó a él y parpadeó varias veces seguidas por unos segundos mirando al animal en silencio.

Pronto salió una risita de parte del joven.

.-¿No me digas que fuiste tú? —dijo aún riéndose.

.-Claro que sí fui yo, idiota —contestó casi mágicamente el conejo.

El joven se echó hacia atrás, quedándose sentado sosteniéndose con los brazos. Parpadeó varias veces; el conejo le fruncía el ceño (o eso parecía). Tomó al mamífero lentamente por el lomo haciéndolo colgar y poniéndolo al frente de su cara, sin decir ninguna palabra.

.-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Bájame! —luchando por su libertad, habló el animal.

.-Tú también hablas como la '_Toruga_' del Maestro Roshi.

.-No es '_Toruga_', seguro quisiste decir 'Tortuga', ¡ya suéltame! —pidió el mamífero en vano ya que Gokú aún no lo soltaba.

.-Si, tienes razón, es tortuga —puso sus dedos en su mentón—. Si quieres puedo curar tu pata.

Gokú se levantó de la tierra y volvió a su recorrido directo al establo.

.-¡Bien! Pero después me dejas ir —dijo fastidiado el conejo cruzando los brazos.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Cada vez era más oscura la noche y por supuesto, ya casi ni se veía nada en establo. En ese lugar habían varias velas por todos lados, claro, no exageradamente, solo eran unas diez en diferentes y alejados sitios para no molestar a los caballos; por supuesto, las velas tenían un vidrio que cubría una parte de las mismas. Anteriormente había cinco velas encendidas, pero Milk decidió encenderlas todas. Había esperado a quien quizá pudiera ser su esposo pacientemente… bueno, no tan pacientemente, ya que cada vez se molestaba más por su tardanza. Pero ¿Él volvería? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué lo esperaba? Ah, cierto, tiene que casarse lo más pronto posible.

"Si eras primogénito de un Rey y una Reina, tendrías derecho de casarte cuando tuvieras mayoría de edad: dieciocho o diecinueve años". Hace unos años, había una ley que decidía quien se casaba con quien desde el día en que nacían los hijos, ¡pero por Kami!, en serio el que invento esa regla, ley o lo que sea debió haber tomado mucho alcohol en una misma noche. Por suerte, alguien decidió cambiar eso.

"Si el Rey y la Reina tenían más de un hijo, sólo sería necesario que uno de ellos se casara". Esa regla sigue hasta el día de hoy, y posiblemente continúe luego de muchos años.

"Sólo sería importante casarse si las condiciones de algún reino anden en muy mal estado"

Un libro antiguo hecho a mano tenía guardadas todas esas cosas muy bien escritas y con buena letra. También tenía muchísimas otras cosas más. Era un libro importante para algunos.

El reino de Oxsatan, el padre de Milk, necesitaba dinero para reparar los daños hechos por un extraño objeto que había caído en un pueblo cercano a su castillo, destruyéndolo casi completamente. Ellos tenían bastante dinero, pero al parecer necesitaban un poco más. Para eso, necesitaban aliar los reinos y la Princesa debía casarse con alguien para hacer eso posible. Su padre le había dado a elegir con quien casarse, pero tenía que encontrar esposo pronto.

Así eran las cosas.

Alguien desde afuera decidió tocar las puertas del establo, que se habían mantenido cerradas todo este tiempo. La Princesa dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, pero se calmó al pensar quien podría ser.

.-Si eres tú, Turles, puedes pasar —habló con calma.

Lentamente las puertas se abrieron haciendo un rechinido agudo. No se veía a nadie detrás de los portones. Las velas, ellas se apagaron instantáneamente provocadas por un fuerte viento. Las pisadas del extraño ser pisaban la madera del establo. Fue luego de un rato, que se dio cuenta que el sujeto llevaba un objeto de mucho filo en sus manos.

* * *

Un grito acababa de escucharse. Gokú inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera una vez, salió corriendo a donde provenía el ruido. No sabía que pasaba, ni de quien era el grito, sólo sabía que cuando llegó al establo, la voz suplicante se había ido. En ningún momento llegó a soltar al conejo de nombre no identificado por el momento; éste mismo, tenía perdida la cuenta de cuantos insultos le había dicho al otro al recibir golpes con las matas cuando había corrido.

Gokú pensó primeramente entre todas las personas que el grito era de Milk. Él no era tan bruto. Tampoco era un miedoso, no le tenía miedo a nada, excepto a las agujas. Eso sí podría matarlo del susto.

Las puertas se abrieron ellas mismas: el joven no las había empujado.

El conejo no mostraba miedo alguno, pero seguro que estaría rezando en su mente.

Gokú trató de mirar hacia adentro, pero las velas apagadas no lo dejaron ver mucho. Soltó al pobre conejo dejándolo en el suelo, éste no había dicho ni una palabra, únicamente se quedó a observar. El joven hizo un movimiento con la mano, alzó su dedo y ahí mismo, empezó a formarse una pequeña esfera de Ki. Con esa esferita logró prender rápidamente algunas velas, las suficientes para ver.

El conejo observó como eso extraño resplandor en el dedo del joven hacía tales cosas. Lo que él necesitaba, lo tenía el muchacho: Luz

Finalmente, Gokú logró ver a la joven. Estaba bien, o eso creía.

Yacía en el suelo manteniendo una posición fetal, al parecer no le había importado ensuciarse su vestido. Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que expresaban tristeza, o quizá dolor. También notó que estaba pensativa, y que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Gokú se agachó y se puso a la misma distancia que la joven.

Ella no lo miraba, sólo observaba el suelo como si fuera una joya o diamante que merece recibir atención. Milk recordaba un momento de su niñez, el día en que un querido se fue. Pudo haberlo impedido, no obstante, era una simple niña pequeña que no lograba entender el verdadero concepto de muerte.

.- Milk, puedes contarme lo que sea —habló el muchacho, logrando llamar la atención de la joven.

Ella vio esos ojos negros como el carbón, el carbón que supuestamente te daban en navidad si no te portabas bien; era una simple mentira que se les decía a los niños, hasta ella logró creerlo. Recordar eso, logró alegrarse ella misma un poco, no sabía por qué, pero lo había logrado. Limpió sus lágrimas, pero sin embargo, aún se mantuvo en el suelo. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

El joven, teniendo la intención de tomarla suavemente y ayudarle a levantarse, vio que ella tenía una pequeña cortada en su brazo. El se había quedado mirando la herida. No era nada grave.

Igualmente, ella había observado el lugar que miraba el joven, pero sin darle mucha importancia a lo que veía.

Gokú sólo se preguntaba qué había pasado en el tiempo que no estaba.

El conejo aclaró su voz.

.- ¡Por Kami-sama y todos los dioses! ¡Esto es demasiado cursi! Si les hace sentir bien a todos: yo tengo un poder de 'Curación' —gritó el animal.

.- ¿Curación? —Repitió Gokú— ¡Te refieres a…!

.-Si a eso me refiero, ahora quiero que me subas—ordenó y el joven agarró al conejo poniéndolo cerca de la cortada.

A ella no le asustaba ver a un animal hablar, su padre tenía un amigo el cual poseía una tortuga parlante en su casa.

El mamífero puso sus patas delanteras al frente y dijo unas palabras en algún idioma extraño. Un brillo color verde manzana apareció desde su antebrazo hasta sus dedos y siguiendo un recorrido. El brillo no parecía Ki, era como una especie de humo.

La herida había desaparecido, no quedaba marca ni nada que mostrara que de verdad había pasado algún acontecimiento como el de ahora.

Aunque no lo pareciera, el mamífero estaba cansado luego de hacer eso. No era una herida cualquiera; no era lo que aparentaba; no era una simple cortada que se curaba en poco tiempo. Era muchísimo más que eso.

.-Bueno ya terminé, y ahora todos supongo que están felices y contentos —decía con sarcasmo el animal, para que luego el joven lo dejara libre en el suelo.

Milk vio como su cortada simplemente ya no estaba, como si fuera magia. Fue un poco sorprendente, debía admitirlo, pero aunque la herida se haya ido, su recuerdo permanece atormentándola.

Ese día en el que todo parecía acabarse por culpa de ese maldito hombre.

Cuando la joven no se dio cuenta, Gokú se sentó junto a ella en el piso, permaneciendo así unos segundos. Y lo más esperado pasó: le dio sueño al conejo por el gran aburrimiento que tenía.

Finalmente, decidió levantarse y dejar de sentirse derrotada, sin embargo, sabía exactamente que el hombre vendría a matarla y hacerla pagar por no obedecer el mandato que le dijo hace años.

.-¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el muchacho levantándose.

Quería contarle de su problema. No tenía casi nada de confianza en él, pero nadie podría creerle si le contaba lo ocurrido, como pasó la otra vez. La joven posteriormente se había volteado a verlo.

De nuevo esos ojos que lograron hipnotizarla. Mostraban sufrimiento ¿Por qué?

.-Milk… —el muchacho inclinó su cabeza unos centímetros hacia la derecha.

La joven dejó de mirarlo, ahora observaba el suelo. En ese instante, Gokú había tomado el mentón de ella y lo había girado hacia él.

No era detallista, ni tampoco inteligente, pero sabía que esos labios sólo podrían verse una vez en la vida. La verdad, nunca se había percatado tanto de las cosas. Cada vez se acercaba más y más, hasta que pegó sus labios con los de ella. Para él se sentía tan… bien, aunque no supiera que estaba haciendo. Simplemente se preguntó que sería tocarlos.

Ella no se esperaba eso, y por instinto cerró sus ojos y empezó a hacer lo mismo que él. Pero ella no dejaría que tal hombre hiciera tal cosa. Lo soltó de su agarre y lo hizo a un lado.

El joven abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un puño directo a su cara, el cual recibió justamente en la nariz. Pensó que algo no estuvo bien.

.-¡Explícame por qué hiciste eso! —gritó la joven ruborizada.

.-Yo también te lo pregunto, ¡ay, ay, ay! —se frotaba la nariz.

.-¡Que acaso crees que está bien lo que acabas de hacer!

.-Pero es que…

.-¡¿Aunque sea no preguntas si estoy bien o no?!

.-Pero si yo…

.-Mejor no digas nada —interrumpió.

Pronto ella se había ido de ahí, sin prestarle atención a lo que decía el otro. Sólo quería irse.

Ahora no lo parecía, pero ese fue el error más grave que había hecho Gokú en su vida.

Unas carcajadas resonaron en el establo que lograron llamar la atención del joven.

.-¿Sabes acaso que hiciste? —de nuevo unas largas carcajadas—, esas cosas sólo pasan en los libros que venden en el pueblo. En la vida real jamás funcionan.

.-Yo, de verdad, no sé que acabo de hacer —tartamudeó mirando hacia las puertas de allí.

.-Pero me tienes a mí, y sé bastante de estas cosas, porque —hizo una corta pausa—, de donde yo vengo, soy famoso con las mujeres —cruzó los brazos—. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa… ¡Pero antes…! Cúrame la patita.

.-¿Qué no tenías un poder de curación?

Sonó un largo suspiro de parte del animal.

.-No lo puedo usar conmigo, es una pena.

.-Entiendo —asintió.

* * *

La noche continuaba.

Un lugar muy lejano y alejado totalmente de la civilización, donde seres extraños y raros abundan más que la propia gente normal; para llegar hasta allá, tendrías que pasar varios reinos, cientos de bosques, miles de lagos, y millones de baches en el camino... Bueno, eso describía el señor al que le preguntaron la dirección hace rato, pero la verdad no es así. Excepto lo que dijo de los baches, eso si era cierto. Su ex-rival le había pedido que le ayudase con la boda de su hijo a través de cartas que envió hace unos días. Vivía lejos, igualmente en un castillo, ya que él era un Rey, el Rey Vegeta.

Algo ahí estaba sospechoso, Vegeta siempre fue alguien de mucho orgullo y nunca de los nunca invitaba a alguien así no más.

Hace muchísimos años lo había conocido, en uno de esos tiempos donde las muertes de gente importante (y hasta no importante) eran más famosas que hasta su propio padre. Tenía rencor por ese asesino, ¿Cómo es posible que de tanto tiempo que ha pasado no lo hayan descubierto? Pero él no era idiota, él tenía sus sospechas de gente cercana.

Había un lugar llamado Monte Paozu cerca de esa zona, en él habitaban muchos tipos de animales, algunos hasta desconocidos para él. Por supuesto había frutas y plantas, y según dicen algunos, es un lugar bastante pacífico. Bardock pensaba que no estaría mal pasar por ahí antes de irse, según dicen algunos, vive un mono gigante que destruye todo a su paso. ¿Qué tiene que ver este lugar con la sagrada historia? Ahorita no vale nada, pero pronto será más importante de lo que creen.

Como se dijo, no vale nada, así que volvamos con lo que importa.

Esa noche, ellos dos estaban solos sentados adentro del castillo de Vegeta en una silla de madera y al frente de ellos: una mesa del mismo material. Estaban en una habitación pequeña en donde las paredes eran de rocas y tenían una ventana al lado. En un papel, habían escrito con tinta lo que haría falta para la boda; según, sería algo sin mucho escándalo y no tan sorprendente, porque si no, el Príncipe no querría casarse. "Príncipe Vegeta"

Bardock era un hombre de grandes músculos, su piel era un poco bronceada y su cabello negro y alborotado. Una de las cosas que más destacaba en él, era una cicatriz con forma de equis en su mejilla que se tenía entendido que logró hacérsela cuando aún practicaba artes marciales.

Bardock dio un bostezo.

.-No me mientas Vegeta, tú no eres la clase de persona que pide ayuda —habló calmadamente el Rey de pelo alborotado, poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

Vegeta lanzó una pequeña risa.

.-Y tu eres la clase de persona que no se fija en las cosas —habló firmemente dejando en confusión al otro. Vegeta tenía el pelo un poco extraño, era marrón y lograba mantenerse hacia arriba. También mostraba unos grandes músculos, pero a diferencia de Bardock, él dejaba crecer su barba.

.-¿Qué cosa?

Vegeta se había levantado de su silla caminando hasta la pared rocosa. El otro Rey lo observó, sin comprender aún lo que quiere.

.-Aunque tendría que admitir que, esta vez, sí estaba algo confuso con la boda, no sé mucho sobre eso y —hizo una pausa para quitar una roca de la pared—, eres un poco más experto que yo.

Vegeta agarró una espada del hueco en la pared.

.-Pero pudiste consultar lo que sea con la madre de tu nuera, ella debería saber ¿No? Y seguro vive más cerca —recalcó Bardock.

Se volteó a ver al hombre de pelo alborotado. La espada la había sacado de su funda lentamente, a la vez que el otro observaba hasta el último detalle.

.-No pensé que volverías a usar eso, ahora entiendo porque escogiste este lugar para hacer la 'reunión'—se levantó de la silla el de pelo alborotado—, ¿y qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Podar el césped?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

.-Pude habértelo contado por carta, pero no tengo confianza en los carteros —movió la espada de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente paró—. Hace unos días que no veo a Tarble.

.-¿¡Qué!? —Gritó para luego apretar los puños— ¡No puede ser, otra vez está atacando ese asesino!

.-Es probable, así que supongo que ya sabes que tengo pensado hacer.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde Bardock se calmaba.

.-Si —habló con firmeza—. Lo sé perfectamente.

* * *

Llegó la hora de que el Monte Paozu sea importante. Alguien vive en ese lugar, no es importante saber de esa persona, pero esto de verdad tiene que ser contado. Había un risco que tenía una vista directa hacia el castillo de Vegeta, donde el hombre que observaba desde ese punto, pensaba en la manera de devolver lo que les pertenece a "los de allá", como decía comúnmente. El hombre era alto, vestía un Gi color azul marino y una camiseta naranja; el Gi tenía el símbolo de un Kanji, 'Go' que significaba cielo (悟). Su cabello era como el oro, y aunque suene raro, en ocasiones brillaba; su pelo lograba mantenerse levantado con las puntas hacia arriba, a excepción de unas cuantas que quedaban tocando su frente. La verdad es que era un joven de casi diecinueve años, acompañado de un gato volador de color azul.

El joven se agachó y el gato se sentó en su hombro, ambos mirando hacia el castillo.

.-Amo, pero no creo que nos dejen entrar —habló preocupado el gato montándose ahora en la cabeza del otro, para poder visualizar mejor.

.-Ya te dije que no me dijeras amo, Puar. Suena muy feo, ¿sabes? —contestó relajado.

.-Está bien pero, ¿cómo podremos devolverlo a él? —dijo. Los dos voltearon a ver un joven en el piso, al parecer inconsciente. El otro joven tenía el pelo corto y era un poco bajo de estatura, sabían que era de la realeza por la ropa que llevaba, y porque normalmente no se veía gente por ahí. El día anterior lo habían encontrado.

.-No tengo idea —se rascó al cabeza—, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo —se levantó y empezó a caminar a dirección contraria al castillo—, antes que nada, quiero comer algo, ¡me muero de hambre! —dijo tocando su estomago.

.-Ay, amo Kakarotto, usted nunca cambia —decía aún en su cabeza.

.-¡Qué no me digas amo!

* * *

Con la compañía del conejo, emprendió rumbo a la recámara del difunto Turles. La verdad es que no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Fue a buscar su báculo sagrado y llevarlo con él, el Príncipe se había enfrentado con el sujeto utilizando su arma, y usando su ropa también. La verdad, no le importaba que él hubiera usado sus cosas.

En un pasillo estaban cinco recamaras, era bastante obvio saber de quién son tres de ellas, pero ninguna idea de las demás. A lo mejor para las visitas.

Su pata estaba curada, bueno aún no, pero en un tiempo lo estará. Gokú y el conejo de nombre no identificado habían acordado que este último le explicaría a él con detalle lo que acababa de hacer.

Trataron de cerrar la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente… ¡Qué va! Se escuchó tremendo portazo.

El joven dejó el báculo a un lado y se sentó en el suelo a prestarle atención al otro.

.-Empezaremos desde el principio —habló el conejo para luego aclarar su garganta— ¡Yo soy el mejor conejo que existe! ¡No hay nadie que pueda igualarme! ¡Tengo la fuerza de mil leopardos y la velocidad de...! ¡Otros mil leopardos más! —Hizo una serie de poses— ¡El gran Usagi! ¡Sí señor, así me llaman!

El sonido de los grillos hizo eco en la sala.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Gokú.

.- ¿Que no piensas decir tu nombre? —preguntó molesto el animal.

.-Bueno, es algo complicado —se rascó la cabeza.

.- ¿¡Te hago una gran presentación y te niegas a decir cómo te llamas!? —dijo irritado.

Rápidamente, Gokú preparó la historia que iba a contar.

.-Mi nombre es Son Gokú. Lo que pasó fue que intercambie de vida con un Príncipe de aquí muy parecido a mí —dijo calmado, hasta que cambió a tener un tono serio— Pero ahora él está muerto...

El silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar.

El tono de voz de Gokú dejo pálido (de alguna forma) al conejo, era la primera vez que lo veía y oía de esa manera. El muchacho da miedo.

.-Eso es... Interesante... Supongo —comentó inseguro el conejo.

.-No le digas a nadie —suplicó calmadamente, quitándole el susto que se dio el animal.

.-No te preocupes, mi boca está cerrada con llave —le dio confianza.

.- ¡Muchas gracias, Usug...! Uhm... ¿Cómo te llamabas? —preguntó Gokú inocentemente, a lo que recibió un suspiro de fastidio.

.-Usagi —respondió y el otro asintió— ¿Se te hace difícil aprenderte un nombre tan fácil de pronunciar?

.-No, lo que pasa es que…

La puerta se abrió. Fue Raditz quien pronto entró. El Príncipe quería asegurarse de que todo andaba en orden, ya que la distracción y muy rara inocencia del muchacho no lo hacía confiar en él. De todas formas, no podría confiar en nadie recién llegado. Por suerte todo estaba en orden desde que empezó a conversar con el Rey de gran tamaño que lo visitaba. Con la oscuridad que había sería peligroso salir, por eso le había indicado a Oxsatán y a su hija el lugar donde podían hospedarse.

.- ¿Todo va bien? —preguntó Raditz.

Rara fue su sorpresa cuando el joven negó con la cabeza.

.- Raditz… — susurró serio el joven.

Gokú empezó a levantarse del piso; había fruncido el ceño al terminar de hacer la acción. Ellos dos simplemente no podían creer que tal persona diera tanto miedo al molestarse. Finalmente habló el muchacho:

.-En realidad, pasó algo malo.

Raditz quedó en extrañeza, todo parece que estuviera bien. Miró a un lado y luego al otro, y su vista paró en el báculo rojo de Gokú.

.- ¿Algo malo? —habló Raditz con su tono común volviendo a observar al joven, quien no dio respuesta alguna.

De nuevo empezó a mirar a todos lados, y se fijó en el animal, Usagi:

.-¿Tiene algo que ver con esa rata? —preguntó el Príncipe.

.- ¿¡Rata!? ¡Soy un maldito conejo! ¿No ves las orejas? —señaló su sentido de audición.

.-Me da igual si eres un camello o si eres un…

.- Raditz, escucha lo que voy a decir —interrumpió el joven— Turles había regresado, no estoy seguro para qué, pero lo hizo. Y alguien… —apretó los puños, no sabría si podía soportar que esto no se hiciera justicia.

* * *

Tao Pai Pai activaba la máquina conocida como Handie-Talkie, un invento de un hombre llamado Blue. Posiblemente él se llamaba así por el color de sus ojos. El aparato hizo pitido en señal de que se había encendido perfectamente, y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en la cara del hombre. El asesino decidió ocultarse en el mismo lugar donde guardaba sus armas; era un cuarto con poco espacio, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo importante era comunicarse con el rubio e informarle de lo sucedido.

Tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablarle, pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Tocó algún botón y otra vez no pasaba nada.

.-Qué chatarra —comentó—, los inventos de Blue cada día están peor.

De nuevo sonó un pitido.

.-Ni creas que no escuché eso, imbécil —respondieron en cólera desde la máquina.

Tao simplemente ignoró el comentario.

.-Refresca tu memoria y dime si te acuerdas de la jovencita que me delató.

Blue dio un bufido oído perfectamente desde el aparato.

.-Otra vez esa historia… —pausó por unos largos segundos—, ¿Y que con eso?

Una risita sádica logró escucharte.

.-Lo que te voy a contar tiene que ver con eso, presta atención.

De nuevo un bufido de parte del rubio, pero no tenía más alternativa que escuchar:

* * *

_Lentamente las puertas del establo se abrieron haciendo un rechinido agudo. Las velas se apagaron. Tao Pai Pai entró con sigilo, y por cada paso que daba, se escuchaba un estruendo interrumpiendo el silencio. Un arma de mucho filo llevaba en su mano, su apariencia mostraba que había sido usada recientemente. Cada paso lo llevaba a estar más cerca de la chica y lo alejaba más del exterior. Notó el gran temor que sentía ella; eso le gustaba, era mejor cuando sus víctimas sufrían por el miedo. Él se lo había advertido, habían acordado hacer un trato, y si no se cumplía, ella pagaría._

_Movió de un lado a otro su daga, como si estuviera jugueteando con ella. _

_Cada pisada que daba arrinconaba más y más a la Princesa, hasta que llegó a la pared que impedía seguir avanzando._

_ La luna se observaba desde una ventana, tan brillante y blanca como siempre._

_Seguramente ella ya sabía la razón por la cual había venido. _

_Dejó de jugar con el arma. Fuertemente lo pegó a la pared. En el brazo de ella se abrió un rasguño, la daga logró tocar su piel. _

_Observaba como la joven trataba de aguantar las ganas que tenía de gritar. Faltaba poco para terminar su trabajo._

_Quitó el cuchillo._

_La joven miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna salida, la cual no encontró._

_Él simplemente pensó en algo: el espectáculo empieza._

_Con mucha fuerza tomó su cuello, impidiendo que ella se moviera. Sin embargo, ella trataba de luchar por su vida. Pobre chica, al parecer no podía respirar libremente. Jamás aprovechó el oxígeno que tenía._

_Sabía lo que iba hacer._

_Pero, algo logró arruinarle su trabajo:_

_Una energía casi tan grande como la suya._

_No… se equivocó… sólo era la mitad de su fuerza._

_Venía hacia él. _

_No quería hacer eso, pero tendría que terminar su trabajo luego de que acabe con el que posee esa energía._

_La joven extraña observó que el hombre la había soltado de una manera lenta._

_.-Te salvaste por ahora —habló—, sólo por ahora._

_Tao se deshizo desapareciendo en las penumbras, tenía que hacer el plan perfecto._

* * *

Al principio el rubio había pensado que sería fastidioso y una pérdida de tiempo escuchar a Tao, pero ahora parece muy interesado en la persona. "Si consigo encontrarlo, tal vez pueda deshacerme finalmente de Tao" Pensó. Inmediatamente colgó sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque supuso que hizo mal al hacerlo, pero ahora tenía que identificar a la persona que dice el asesino, y encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Se sentía… quizá "solo" sería la palabra. No podía creerlo, su hermano había muerto, ¿ahora vendría él? Maldición.

Se había sentado en el sillón de ese mismo lugar y con una mano de vez en cuando comenzaba a taparse su rostro. Se sentía bastante mal, no podría ocultarlo, y mucho menos si hace un momento unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se maldecía por dentro por no poder hacer nada. No, si podía hacer algo.

Usagi, el conejo, sólo se había quedado a observar, su presencia no era importante en ese momento, quería largarse hasta que todo esto acabara, pero Gokú le había indicado quedarse, por algún motivo el cual no sabía. En cambio, Gokú había tratado de ser lo más claro posible con sus palabras, y le había dejado un tiempo a Raditz de que procesara la información. No había sido muy explicativo, sólo le dijo como lo encontró. Pero tenía pensado explicarle todo, y así que él le ayudase en lo posible.

El muchacho se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba cerca. Raditz era una persona fuerte, si Gokú hubiera perdido a su abuelo o a sus amigos, muchísimo más que dos o tres lágrimas hubieran salido.

.-Maldita sea —susurró el Príncipe de una forma inaudible.

.-Es mal momento pero, Turles me… —el joven aclaró su voz—, me dejó a cargo una misión —sacó la esfera de cuatro estrellas de su traje.

Raditz no decidió contestar, pero Gokú había entendido el silencio como un "sigue hablando, quiero escuchar que piensas decir"

.-Hay más de estas esferas —dijo Gokú mostrando el objeto naranja.

El Príncipe pronto tomó la esfera y la observó, viéndolo como algo inservible.

.-Turles quiere que las busque y…

.-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Interrumpió serio— Seguro era una estúpida broma de él, sólo falta que me digas que un dragón de diez metros saldrá si las juntas, y él dirá: _¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

.-Sé quién mató a Turles.

Los ojos del Príncipe se abrieron como platos.

.-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿Acaso tú lograste verlo y no hiciste nada?

Raditz se levantó y agarró al joven por el traje, elevándolo un poco en forma de amenaza.

.-¿Conoces a Tao Pai Pai? —habló Gokú y el otro asintió—, antes de morir Turles explicó casi perfectamente que fue él.

Aún lo sostenía en el aire.

.-No sé si creerte.

.-Podemos revivir a gente con las esferas que te dije —explicó calmado, fue hasta que finalmente logró soltarlo.

El Príncipe tuvo un pensamiento rápido, ordenó su mente. ¿Eso significaba que podría revivirlos a todos? No lo sabía. Gokú era una persona extraña ahora que lo piensa, no cualquiera cambia su actitud tan rápido. Cuando lo conoció pensó que era un estúpido, pero ahora lo ve y es alguien muy diferente. Aunque, seguía sin confiar en él, pero ¿en quién más confiaría?

.-Quiero preguntarte otra cosa… —habló el joven.

.-Te digo todo lo que quieras saber, si tú y yo vamos personalmente a matar a Tao y buscar las cosas que dices.

Una sonrisa se asomó en la cara del muchacho.

.-Por mí está bien. Pero no pienso matar a nadie, sólo quiero comprobar que tan fuerte es.

.-Eso no importa, creo que me serás útil —dijo molestando al otro— ahora, ¿qué quieres preguntar?

Aclaró su voz.

.-Turles me contó de que un hermano suyo está perdido o… bueno, algo así. Así que debo buscarlo y encontrarlo, y supuse que tú sabrías su nombre.

El otro asintió

.-Ya sé a quién te refieres —habló Raditz— su nombre es… Kakarotto.

* * *

**Un/a autor/a se esfuerza lo más que pueda en escribir su fic por recibir aunque sea un "continúalo". Un autor se tomas días, semanas, meses y he visto que hasta años en lograr finalizar un capítulo, ya sea por los estudios, trabajo o alguna actividad que realice. Un autor se funde la cabeza por lograr que salgan ideas buenas y quitar las malas. **

**Pero un lector se toma solamente SEGUNDOS en dejar un Review. **

**Espero que alguno de ustedes se tome esos segundos :)**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. (Parte 1) El comienzo de la aventura

**DISCLAIMER:** _Dragon ball z_ le pertenece a _Akira Toriyama_. Si me perteneciera, ya habría nueva saga y Gohan no usaría unos lentes tipo **hipster** al final (No estoy contra Gohan, sólo contra sus feos lentes).

**Lo terminé más rápido que el anterior. ¡Qué bien!**

**Lo dividí en dos partes, el capítulo había quedado más largo de lo normal y pensé que sería más cómodo así. **

**Espero y les guste. La verdad, creo que este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir, a lo mejor es porque dejé que los amigos de Gokú tuvieran más protagonismo.**

Por cierto, aún nadie sabe volar, sólo dan súper saltos de corto tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El comienzo de la aventura. Parte 1**

Una semana había pasado.

El viento soplaba haciendo mover los cabellos largos y sedosos de Yamcha, quien en compañía de Krillin, se sentó a ver el mar junto a la choza del maestro de ambos. La choza del maestro Roshi (o Kame Sen'nin) era como un segundo hogar para ellos; lo único desventajoso era que siempre debían llegar nadando o en balsa, ya que la choza, por alguna razón, quedaba en una isla algo alejada de su pueblo.

Muten Roshi era conocido como uno de los mejores arte-marcialistas del mundo, aunque él a veces admitía que sus nuevos alumnos lo superaban bastante en fuerza y velocidad. Posiblemente la razón de alejarse de los pueblerinos y el uso muy a menudo de gafas de sol era para no ser reconocido por los demás.

Roshi en apariencia… era simplemente un viejito calvo con una barba canosa un poco larga.

Gokú a los doce años había sido el primero en llegar a la isla de Kame Sen'nin. Su abuelo, Son Gohan, hace mucho tiempo fue un discípulo de Roshi, y no le había parecido mal que su nieto fuera a echarle una visita a su ex-maestro para que luego sufriera con el entrenamiento duro que le pondría, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

Fue gracioso al comienzo, el ermitaño pervertido le había pedido a Gokú que le trajera una muchacha linda si quería que lo entrenase, y él había traído de todo menos una mujer, hasta que al final trajo a Lunch, una chica que encontró en algún lado que ahora es una amiga de ellos; lo raro es que cuando estornuda, cambia su personalidad y saca cualquier arma de quién sabe dónde.

Que miedo.

Hablando de Lunch, si Krillin no se equivocaba, ella se había ido con Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. A lo mejor le gustaban los calvos de tres ojos. O los enanos de piel extremadamente pálida.

El segundo fue Krillin, un monje de trece años; había venido desde muy, muy lejos sólo para ser entrenado. Al principio el calvo era una persona un poco mentirosa e hipócrita, pero Gokú con su inocencia logró cambiarlo por completo.

Y por último, Yamcha. Yamcha era un ladrón del desierto de apenas dieciséis años; junto a un gato volador robaban a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Gokú y Krillin en un entrenamiento que consistía en entregar la leche con un caparazón de tortuga muy pesado en su espalda, lograron llegar al desierto donde vivía el hombre de las cicatrices, que por cierto, en ese tiempo aún no las tenía, se la había hecho mucho después. Gokú -de bocón- le había contado al hombre de pelo largo sobre el entrenamiento que les haría ser más fuerte. Yamcha entonces había pensado en hacerse rico: si tuviera mucha fuerza, podría atacar a un castillo y acabar con todos los hombres de allí, para luego robar su tesoro.

No había creído lo del entrenamiento que te haría fuerte hasta que se puso un caparazón en la espalda. Para él era pesado, sin embargo para los niños no. Luego de un tiempo estando con ellos, Yamcha había dejado de pensar que todo tendría que ser de él. Le gustaría volver a ver a su amigo volador, era divertido cuando le llamaba "amo Yamcha" con una vocecita aguda; se había ido a un bosque hace unos meses a visitar un amigo, según decía. No recuerda el nombre de la montaña, pero cree que se llamaba: Montaña tacos, o montaña pez-gato, o montaña Chaoz... ¡Momento! ¡¿Montaña Chaoz?! Bueno, no importa donde él esté, volvería en algún momento y estarían juntos de nuevo.

Yamcha suspiró y sacudió su traje.

Krillin empezó a pensar en su mejor amigo, Gokú, no lo había visto en una semana, y mucho menos al sujeto diciendo ser el Príncipe.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

La ausencia de Gokú hacia todo más pacífico, y eso no les gustaba. Alguno que otro pueblerino se habrá preguntado dónde estaría el joven, y otro pueblerino le habría contestado: "A lo mejor se fue a entrenar, siempre lo hace ¿o no?"

Algo parecía andar mal...

.-Oye, Yamcha —llamó el calvo.

.-¿Qué sucede? —respondió mirándolo.

.-Estuve pensando en algo ahora mismo, y... —silencio— Dime, ¿no sientes que algo no está bien?

Yamcha levantó una ceja por la confusión, pero luego lo pensó por unos minutos. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, afirmando que su mejor amigo tenía razón. Miró al mar, arriba unos pájaros volaban por el cielo azul. Eran tres pájaros, uno un poco más pequeño que los demás. Se veían un poco perdidos, sin saber a dónde ir. Haciendo un sonidito con el pico, llegó otro pájaro; éste, al parecer, le daba señas a las tres con sus propias alas. Las movía a un lado, y luego a otro. Los otros tres pájaros comprendieron en el mensaje del recién llegado. Los cuatro ahora se dirigieron a un camino diferente, al camino correcto.

.-¡Lo tengo! —dijo energético el de las cicatrices— ¡Debemos buscar a Ten Shin Han, él seguro nos puede ayudar!

.-Espera, ¿Qué? —preguntó. Sólo le había dicho a su amigo si tenía el mismo presentimiento que él, y ahora saltó hacia otra cosa. Sabían un poco de Ten, lo principal era que viajaba por el mundo haciéndose más fuerte.

Yamcha se dispuso a levantarse, seguido del otro que hizo lo mismo.

.-Sólo piénsalo, Gokú de la nada desaparece sin dejar rastro, y luego viene otro sujeto a decirnos que supuestamente lo remplaza.

.-Eso ya lo sabemos —dijo el calvo un poco molesto— ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ten?

.-Lo explicaré sencillamente —dijo calmado—, no hemos visto a Gokú desde que vimos a ese sujeto con el sombrero triangular, pero sabemos muy bien que el Gokú con quien hablamos en la mañana sí era él.

.-¿Piensas que el sujeto tiene algo que ver con eso?

.-Así es —decía orgulloso de sí mismo.

.-¿Y ahora piensas buscar a Ten Shin Han? —dijo y el otro asintió— No suena mal, ya que por viajar alrededor del mundo debería conocer mucha gente, pero, ¿Tienes idea de dónde está él? —preguntó Krillin, mientras veía como la cara de Yamcha mostraba que no había pensado en eso.

Un extraño silencio se hizo presente.

.-No, él vendrá a nosotros —dijo Yamcha sonriendo de lado.

Krillin decidió no hablar y oír lo que tenía pensado el otro.

.-Hace un momento pasaron tres pájaros —el de las cicatrices mostró tres dedos al frente del calvo—, digamos que yo soy uno y tu eres otro. Luego vino otro pájaro a guiarles, ese puede ser Ten Shin Han.

.-Entiendo, entonces tú, yo y Ten; así somos tres… ¿Quién es el otro?

.-Mmm... —colocó sus dedos en su mentón— la verdad... no lo sé.

Algo interrumpió su conversación. La puerta de la casa se abría lentamente, mostrando a un viejito con gafas de sol y una revista hentai en su mano. Roshi había escuchado la conversación de ellos desde que comenzaron, y había oído atentamente cada palabra. No sabía quién era el sujeto que nombraron primero con sombrero triangular, pero sí conocía al guerrero de tres ojos: Ten Shin Han. ¿Cómo no sabría de él? Si era el alumno de su eterno y odioso rival, Tsuru Sen'nin. Claro, cuando decía "era" se refería a tiempo pasado; al parecer Ten dejó de ser alumno de su rival al saber de que sólo lo estaba utilizando. (¡Veinte puntos para Kame Sen'nin!) Según dicen, Ten ha cambiado considerablemente su actitud desde que dejó de andar junto a su maestro.

.-Yo pienso que deberían ir a visitar a Uranai Baba —opinó el sabio y pervertido maestro—, ella puede ver el futuro en su bola de cristal, quizá pueda decirles algo.

.-¡Muy buena idea, maestro! —felicitó Krillin.

.-¡Sí, eso suena bien! Seguro ella sabrá dónde está Gokú —dijo animado Yamcha— ¿Vendrá con nosotros, maestro Roshi?

.-Lo pensaré. Pero antes, ¿por qué no llaman a Gohan? Seguro también le gustaría ir.

.-Sí, tiene razón —dijo Krillin— yo iré a decirle.

El calvo se quitó su traje y luego se metió al mar a nadar hacia el pueblo. Aún sentía ese mal presentimiento, pero tendría que borrarse de su mente en algún momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabría si Gohan aceptaría ir en busca de su nieto, lo más probable era que sí, aunque no sabía a cierta ciencia.

El maestro Roshi y Yamcha se quedaron viendo lo rápido que nadaba el calvo.

.-¿Y sabe dónde está Uranai Baba, maestro? —preguntó interesado el de las cicatrices.

.-No te preocupes, lo sé perfectamente. Sólo tardaremos una o dos horas en llegar hasta allá —contestó seriamente— así que antes podemos visitar a unas chicas muy bonitas que me recomendaron —decía pellizcando al aire con sus manos, como si estuviera agarrando… Ya saben.

De repente una tortuga marina le dio una patada voladora a Roshi, haciendo que caiga en la arena de la isla.

.-Ya le dije que si seguía así, le iba a dar patadas todos los días —regañó la tortuga de 900 años.

.-Y tú, Tortuga, ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó Yamcha, haciendo que el animal marino volteara lentamente a verlo.

.-Posiblemente —miró hacia el mar—, la verdad yo también quiero encontrar pronto a Gokú.

A Tortuga le gustaba la compañía del joven ya mencionado, de vez en cuando hacían carreras en el mar y... Gokú siempre ganaba, pero si la tortuga tuviera 600 años menos, seguro no le ganaría ni el mismísimo Kami-sama. A veces sólo se sentaba a hablar con él y contarle de su juventud: todo el tiempo que pasó con las demás tortugas marinas. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba estar cerca de alguien noble, fiel y sincero. Por eso vivía también con Roshi desde hace tiempo, aunque fuera un viejo sumamente maleducado, era alguien quien le caía muy bien, y la verdad es que era un gran hombre, a simple vista no, pero luego de conocerlo bien, te das cuenta de ello.

Todos los años que Krillin había entrenado sirvieron de algo; éste mismo movía los remos de un bote de madera de una forma veloz, acompañado de él, el abuelo de Gokú, Son Gohan. Seguro el anciano de bigotes blancos tenía ese bote bien guardado en algún lado.

Fue luego de eso, en el mismo barco, emprendieron rumbo hacia el NORTE: Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Roshi, Tortuga. Todos directo al Palacio de Uranai Baba. Tardaron más de la cuenta, al parecer Kame Sen'nin había olvidado que era hacia el OESTE…

* * *

Un joven de pelo negro roncaba a horrores en una cama cerca de la pared. Le daba igual que hora era, quería dormir un poco más. Agarró la almohada de plumas y la abrazó metiendo su cara en ella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería tan suave y acogedora la manta que lo cubría?, y haciendo juego con el colchón súper blando, sólo lograban hacer que todos los días se levantara tarde. Unos rayos de luz estaban empezando a incomodarle, frunció el ceño e hizo un sonido de desagrado con la boca. Logró empezar a escuchar una voz un poco áspera, queriendo decirle algo, pero no podía escuchar nada. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, alguien le había dado un golpe leve. Abría cada vez más los ojos, no quería hacerlo, pero debía saber quién era. De nuevo un golpe. Finalmente, logró escuchar con claridad…

.-¡Maldición Gokú, que te levantes! —dijo un Raditz notablemente molesto.

Hubo un silencio pequeño luego de que hablara, fue luego cuando el joven decidió contestar:

.-En diez minutos me levanto —respondió aún con sueño.

Raditz dio un gruñido.

.-No te hagas el dormido, eso no funciona —dijo el príncipe quitándole la manta al joven— Hicimos un acuerdo.

El joven dándose cuenta de eso, decidió tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos.

.-Oh… sí, cierto —contestó inocente el joven aún acostado en la cama, fue luego que finalmente se levantó, poniendo los dedos en su mentón.

Hace una semana, Gokú había acordado eso con Raditz: Se podría decir que todo el problema era por culpa de él, se podría decir. Las esferas de ShenLong (como las llamaba él al desconocer su nombre real) pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, en este caso, el deseo sería revivir a Turles. Pero mientras tanto, el único capaz de cubrir su puesto sería Gokú. Si dijeran que el príncipe mayor se ha muerto, se armaría un alboroto. No hay ningún inconveniente, Gokú seguía entrenando en su tiempo libre, y Raditz aprendía un poco de artes marciales mirando al joven. Lo único era que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo encontrar tales esferas, lo más probable es que estén esparcidas por el mundo, y por el tamaño de la esfera que tenía Gokú, pues se notaba que no sería nada fácil encontrarlas.

Milk se había ido hace también una semana, simplemente se había ido, se despidió de Raditz y se fue. Al parecer, estaba un poco molesta con alguien…

¿Y qué pasó con Usagi el conejo? Bueno, él seguía ahí, a veces lo veían, pero a veces simplemente desaparecía. No era de extrañar, tenía diez hijos a quienes cuidar y una esposa gruñona a quien soportar. Pero se había vuelto amigo de Gokú, eso sí.

Volviendo con lo de antes de la muy larga explicación; el joven movió su cuello a un lado y luego a otro. Estiró un poco sus brazos, y dio un gran bostezo:

.-Enseguida voy, sólo… —hablaba tranquilamente el joven Gokú— dame cinco minutos más de sueño.

De nuevo, se acostó en la cama. Raditz dio esta vez un fuerte gruñido por su falta de paciencia, y una vena se hizo visible en su sien.

.-¡Maldita sea, qu…!

Gokú se cubrió las orejas con la almohada, evitando así escuchar casi todo lo que decía el príncipe. Dormiría un ratito más antes de que fuera a la cocina a devorar todo lo que encontrara. Y antes de que Raditz explotara en cólera.

* * *

Dos horas después.

En lo alto, muy alto de la montaña había una casita de forma muy peculiar, adornada con el césped verde en el suelo y los árboles frondosos alrededor. No era una casa de gran tamaño, la verdad era bastante pequeña, sólo una persona podría vivir allí. Tenía el techo azul y las paredes del exterior blancas con ladrillos rojos. Era una casa muy bonita, lamentablemente, ya estaba habitada por alguien. Si te subías al techo, podrías observar el mejor paisaje jamás visto, y mientras seguías el sendero sin pasto que se veía a lo lejos, llegarías hasta el lugar donde dos jóvenes comían su alimento, estando junto a un gato volador.

Un enorme pez azul había sido capturado por el joven de pelo dorado. Ya casi ni quedaba algo de ese pez, el joven de Gi azul y camisa naranja comía bastante. Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Cómo puede comer tanto sin engordar aunque sea un milímetro? ¿A dónde se va todo eso? Y también cualquiera supondría que fuera por gastar tanta energía entrenando. Pero no se sabe, eso siempre será un misterio misterioso.

Ni se diga, el otro joven también comía bastante, pero con mejores modales. Su nombre era Tarble. Tenía casi la misma edad que el otro joven, aunque era un poco (mucho) más bajito que él. Su pelo era negro y corto, se mantenía levantado en el aire. Su ropa no importaba, ya que su anterior atuendo de príncipe se había roto, así que decidió usar algo de lo que tenía su ahora nuevo amigo, una ropa vieja que usaba cuando era más pequeño.

Según la cuenta que habían sacado, ese era el quinto pez enorme que comían los dos. De nuevo, ni idea de a dónde se iba toda esa comida después.

Junto a ambos jóvenes, el gato azul miraba como devoraban su comida rápidamente. Hasta que terminaron, finalmente.

.-¡Uff! Ese pez estuvo delicioso —decía Kakarotto lamiéndose los dedos.

.-Ojalá pudieras probar la comida del castillo —dijo Tarble— los cocineros siempre cocinan excelente.

.-Si dices que es tan buena, entonces no estaría mal una pequeña visita —se daba palmaditas en el estómago.

Al príncipe joven le daba risa la personalidad de su amigo, casi siempre parecía un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

.-Bueno, Puar ¿Seguro que te quieres ir ya? —preguntó Kakarotto a su otro amigo.

El gato volador asintió con la cabeza.

.-Sí, quiero ver a Yamcha y a los demás, seguro estarán extrañándome —habló con su típica vocecita.

.-Está bien, empezaré a buscar su ki —respondió amable el joven de pelo dorado.

Kakarotto frunció su ceño y puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente. Pareciera que no estuviera haciendo nada, y que sólo sería una pose común y corriente. La verdad, eso creía Tarble.

No, en realidad no era una simple pose. Fue luego que el príncipe pensó que a lo mejor era una técnica, ya que Kakarotto tenía muchas y le había mostrado casi todas, como una la cual le llamaba "Combinación de Meteoros".

El joven de pelo dorado estaba tratando de hacer la "Tele-transportación". Sólo con poder sentir el ki de alguien podías tele-transportarte hacia allá. Lo difícil era encontrar a la persona correcta. Puar quería que buscara a Yamcha, un amigo del gato. Nunca lo había visto, pero a veces le hablaba sobre él. Era un trabajo muy complicado debido a que había muchísimas personas en el planeta y en otros más, y al no conocer muy bien el ki del tal Yamcha, era muy dificultoso. En ocasiones, sólo conseguía que le doliera la cabeza y que se le durmiera el brazo, y se la había dicho a Puar, aunque él seguía insistiendo que lo intentara. Empezó a buscar por el norte, tal vez esté por ahí un ki más fuerte de lo normal.

.-Oye Puar, ¿qué está haciendo Kakarotto? —preguntó Tarble.

Puar chitó al príncipe, haciendo que lograra silenciarse.

.-No lo desconcentres —avisó el gato— está buscando a Yamcha para tele-transportarse hacia allá.

Sólo había conseguido que el joven de pelo negro levantara una ceja.

.-Ya lo verás —respondió el gato, mirando como Kakarotto estaba sudando. Tarble asintió con la cabeza, mirando también a su amigo.

Sudaba cada vez más el joven, no lograba encontrar a nadie con un ki alto en la zona norte del mundo. Seguía y seguía buscando y al parecer nadie era más fuerte de lo normal allí. Definitivamente no había nad… ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué gran ki, ese debe ser Yamcha!

.-¡Encontré a alguien! —gritó alegremente el joven, jadeando— Puar, toca mi mano.

El gato sujetó la mano del joven fuertemente, obedeciéndolo.

.-¿Y qué hay de mí? —dijo Tarble alzando los brazos— Yo quiero ir también, a donde quiera que vayamos.

Kakarotto, si despegar sus dos dedos se su frente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Tarble que también podía venir. El príncipe hizo lo mismo que Puar, sólo que en vez de tocar su mano, tocó su antebrazo.

.-_Ojalá está técnica funcione bien_ —pensó el joven de pelo dorado— ¿Listos? —preguntó a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron— Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo.

Un sonido un poco raro hizo eco, pareciera como si alguien hubiera silbado. Los tres inmediatamente habían desaparecido, para luego aparecer en otro lugar. No sabían dónde, pero ojalá haya sido donde querían. Según lo que le había dicho Uranai a Kakarotto, esa técnica podía ser peligrosa para cualquier humano que la usara.

* * *

Krillin, Yamcha y los demás habían llegado a un desierto. No había agua en donde nadar, por lo que tuvieron que dejar el barco hace un rato. Era un desierto que parecía no tener fin, por suerte, los cuatro guerreros podían aguantar tanto calor. La tortuga no podía, tuvo que quedarse en el bote, era una pena. Según decía el maestro Roshi, antes no hacía tanto calor ahí. Gohan había ido para el palacio de Uranai Baba hace muchos años, cuando aún entrenaba con Kame Sen'nin. Él fue su maestro. Suena un poco raro, pero es la verdad. Ambos parecieran de casi la misma edad, pero en realidad… ¡Roshi tiene más de 300 años!

Llenos de alegría, empezaron a correr al ver que por fin se veía algo más que un desierto. Era agua rodeando varias casas de apariencias muy raras. Había una gran plataforma que se conectaba a través de un puente con otra más pequeña; ésta más pequeña tenía una construcción alta en el centro, y a los lados de la plataforma, otros puentes más que llegaban a unas pirámides. Aún no acababa, al frente de la construcción, luego de otro puente, una tarima para pelear, o al menos eso parecía. Y por último, luego de la tarima, otra construcción más, parecida a la anterior. Todo rodeado por agua.

Llegaron los cuatro hasta la entrada del lugar. Un fantasma rosado con sombrero triangular cubría la puerta. Por alguna razón, no dejaba de sonreír. El fantasma hizo señal a los cuatro para que lo siguieran. "Síganme" había dicho.

Siguieron al fantasma, pasaron por el puente hasta llegar a la construcción.

.-Entren por aquí, por favor —dijo el fantasma guiándolos.

Obviamente tanto Yamcha como Krillin estaban viendo de lugar a otro. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no venían ahí, aunque la otra vez fueron con Gokú. El fantasma que los guiaba no parecía el mismo que el anterior hace años. A lo mejor su memoria fue borrada o simplemente lo cambiaron.

Entraron a la construcción.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Una luz verde irradió el lugar. Una esfera se formó originada de la luz. Una anciana había hecho aparición. Era de muy baja estatura; se veía bastante vieja; su cabello era rosado; llevaba puesto un traje de bruja color negro. Atrás estaban unos cadáveres sosteniendo unas lanzas, sólo con verlos, sentías un escalofrío en tu espalda.

.-¡Oh, pero si son ustedes dos otra vez! —dijo animada la anciana refiriéndose a los discípulos recientes de Roshi— pero no veo a su otro amigo ¿dónde está ese niño llamado Gokú?

Gohan se acercó a la anciana.

.-A eso venimos —dijo el anciano.

.-Sí, sí, recuerda que yo veo el futuro, ya sabía que esto pasaría —dijo Uranai.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cara de Gohan.

.-¿Entonces para que preguntaste? —dijo aburrido.

.-¿Acaso no puedo preguntar por el niño?

Todos dieron un suspiro, lo que hizo molestar a la adivina.

.-Yo podría decirles en dónde está Gokú —habló la anciana en tono tétrico— pero recuerden que para eso deber pagar 10 millones de zeni o vencer a los tres luchadores.

.-¿No eran cinco? Tus torneos aburridos hacen que hasta los luchadores no vengan —se burló Roshi, ganándose una mirada molesta de su hermana mayor. Si, Uranai era su hermana.

La anciana dio un gruñido.

.-No, dos de ellos están de vacaciones.

Entonces, eran tres ahora.

La anterior vez que habían venido nadie fue capaz de vencer a los luchadores, eran realmente fuertes, ni siquiera Gokú pudo derrotarlos. Pero ahora sí lo harán, porque han entrenado por años. Además, ¿¡de dónde iban a sacar tanto dinero!? ¡Ni aunque se pusieran a vender verduras tres años lograrían obtener eso!

Yamcha miró a Krillin, y éste último hizo lo mismo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que pelearían. Luego miraron a los otros dos ancianos, y asintieron los cuatro.

.-¡Pelearemos contra los que antes eran cinco luchadores! —dijeron al unísono los dos discípulos de Roshi.

Uranai dio un suspiro.

Fue luego de eso que marcharon hacia la tarima para que empiecen los combates.


	7. (Parte 2) El comienzo de la aventura

**DISCLAIMER:** _Dragon ball z_ le pertenece a _Akira Toriyama_. Si me perteneciera, ya habría nueva saga y Gohan no usaría unos lentes tipo **hipster** al final (No estoy contra Gohan, sólo contra sus feos lentes).

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El comienzo de la aventura. Parte 2**

Ya había cumplido con las obligaciones que le mandaba Raditz, ahora le tocaba su tiempo libre. Gokú fue al jardín; por atrás había una zona bastante útil para entrenar. Había encontrado un Gi por ahí en un armario, le quedaba un poco grande pero no importaba.

Hizo un calentamiento con los brazos y las piernas, al terminar, apretó sus puños.

No le gustaba entrenar solo, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería perder condición.

Puso al frente su mano, estaba empezando a formarse energía en ella. Ahora su otra mano, e hizo lo mismo. Agrandó las dos esferas añadiendo más ki en ellas. Dio un impulso con los brazos y lanzó ambas esferas hacia el cielo. Trató de controlarlas para que quedaran quietas en el aire.

Se puso en posición de pelea en su estilo Tortuga: Mantuvo una distancia considerable entre cada pierna, una quedaba adelante de él y la otra en sentido contrario. Puso el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia atrás de su cabeza, y el otro hacia adelante cerca de su pierna derecha.

Las dos esferas se dividieron en muchas esferas pequeñas, las cuales empezaron a temblar.

El joven cerró sus ojos completamente. Escuchaba como cada vez las bolitas de ki se desesperaban de ser soltadas. Eran más de cincuenta.

Las esferas se dirigieron hacia él por cuenta propia.

Lo interesante era que no tenía idea de cómo sentir el ki.

Sólo podía escuchar, oler y sentir.

Una se acercó a él, escuchó el sonido que daba. Luego escuchó moverse cinco o seis más. Se movieron a su alrededor girando en torno a él. Ahora ellas se echaron hacia atrás. Empezaron a caer todas las esferas en diferentes direcciones. Movió su cuerpo a un lado y luego a otro. Dio un salto hacia atrás, escuchó el sonido de una esfera apagándose. Sintió que una le tocó el hombro, y luego otra en la pierna. Prestó atención al sonido. Había empezado a colocar sus manos al frente, y de vez en cuando las movía evitando que lo tocaran. Venía evadiendo la mayoría, aunque algunos llegaron a tocarle.

De repente no escuchaba nada, ningún sonido. ¿Había acabado con todas tan rápido?

Sintió algo tocar su pecho, causándole dolor. Aún había más ahí. ¿Cómo los vencería si no podía escucharlos?

.-_Izquierda._

.-¿Qué? —Preguntó Gokú al aire, juró haber escuchado a alguien hablar.

.-_Están a la izquierda_

Hizo un tarareó de confusión, pero haciéndole caso a la voz, puso sus manos a la izquierda. Sintió como muchas esferas tocaban sus manos.

.-_Arriba. _

Realizó lo que le pidieron. Ahora si lograba escucharlas venir a él. Golpeó cada una enviándola hacia el suelo, para que no causaran daño a los alrededores.

.-_Aún queda una._

Quería saber quien le estaba ayudando, esa persona no debía ayudarle, ya que sino su entrenamiento no serviría de mucho. Abrió definitivamente los ojos. No vio a nadie cerca de allí. Nadie.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿Y si era un espíritu? Había oído que si morías te convertirías en un fantasma o algo parecido, y que también serías invisible. Él creía en las fantasías que le contaban, pensando en que cada una era real. ¿Quién decía que no podías comunicarte con los muertos? Aunque la verdad, nunca lo había hecho.

.-_Se quema _—dijo la voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Gokú levantó una ceja. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. No veía fuego en ningún lado, los árboles estaban bien, el castillo estaba bien. Pero si lograba escuchar el olor a objeto quemado. A lo mejor si preguntaba, le responderían.

.-¿Qué se quema? —preguntó el joven.

.-_Tu pelo se quema._

De nuevo se quedó pensativo un momentito, mientras su mente procesaba todo. Inhaló aire con la nariz. Tocó su pelo y sintió una llama. ¡Se estaba quemando su pelo!

.-¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! —decía el joven tratando de apagar el fuego de su pelo. Hasta que lo logró.

.-_Te dije que quedaba una, eso te pasó por no evadirla._

Gokú miró al cielo, parecía que el sonido venía de allí, parecía. Por primera vez la extraña voz dijo más de cuatro palabras, pareciera la voz de una persona normal. ¿Será fantasma?

.-¿Quién eres? —preguntó curioso al aire.

La voz no respondió, pero había logrado escuchar una discusión. No se entendía claramente lo que discutía, sólo gritos.

.-¿Hola? ¿Es usted el señor Son Gokú? —dijo una voz diferente, pareciera del mismo lugar que la otra.

¡Oh, cielos, más fantasmas! ¡Tienen una organización mafiosa!

.-Sí, ese soy yo… —respondió calmadamente— ¿Y usted quien es, señor fantasma?

Ahora se escuchó un bufido de parte de la voz misteriosa.

.-Enmadaio-sama, y te estoy hablando desde El más allá —respondió, sorprendiendo al joven— vengo a comunicarte de algo. Según un amigo tuyo que pasó por aquí y que llevaba días rogándome que hiciera comunicación contigo… Bueno, como te lo explico. Este tipo quería decirte que, para encontrar las esferas e invocar a ShenLong, debías tener un radar especial.

.-Radar… ¿Especial? —preguntó, queriendo saber que era tal cosa.

.-Así es. Sólo dos personas en tu planeta tienen de esos radares…

.-¡Espera! ¿Dos personas? ¿Cómo las encuentro? —preguntó totalmente interesado.

No sabía que existían cosas capaces de rastrear eso. Eso le haría mucho más fácil el trabajo a él y a Raditz. Era probable que un tipo se súper-perro con súper-olfato las encontraría, a lo mejor es lo que quería decir Enma con radar. No, dijo personas con radares, no animales. Sonaba interesante…

.-Déjame terminar —dijo un poco molesto—. La primera persona está cerca de tu Ubicación, en un pueblo, tiene un enorme radar en su hogar, pero muy difícil de llevar a todas partes. Espera, voy a ver su nombre —el hombre desde el otro mundo hizo un tarareo, al parecer tenía una agenda, porque se escuchó el sonido de las páginas volando— Sólo se llama Blue, no tiene apellido.

.-¿Y la otra persona?

.-¡Qué me dejes terminar! —de nuevo se molestó— La otra persona está bastante lejos de ti, en un castillo, tiene un radar pequeño y fácil de llevar consigo, pero cómo ya he dicho, su ubicación es lejana. Su nombre es… —de nuevo un tarareo, haciendo lo mismo que hace un rato— Oh, qué suerte tienes, es una chica. Su nombre es Bulma Briefs.

.-Está bien, muchas gracias por todo… ¿Y de verdad se puede pedir un deseo al reunir las esferas? —preguntó, quería asegurarse de todas formas.

.-¿De verdad dudas de eso? Se llaman Esferas del Dragón, las creó el mismísimo Kami-sama, y sí, pueden concederte un deseo, y para volver a invocarlo, deberás esperar un año, ya que las esferas se vuelven de piedra y no sirven de mucho en ese tiempo.

.-De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza— Oiga, ¿y con quien estaba hablando hace un momento? Estoy seguro que no era usted.

Enmadaio-sama rió.

.-_Soy Turles, Gokú _—dijo la voz que había escuchado primero, sorprendiendo al joven—, no me dio tiempo de decirte esto antes de morir —empezó a hablar— No me importa haber muerto, valió la pena, la verdad este lugar no es tan malo como pensé. Qué suerte tuve de haber dejado el castillo ese día, si no lo hubiera hecho, la justicia nunca se haría en el planeta. Eres un tipo fuerte, te he visto pelear. Pero eso no sirve. Pídele a ShenLong acabar con Tao Pai Pai, es la única forma.

.-¡No! —gritó el joven sin pensarlo dos veces— Venceré a Tao por mi cuenta. ¡Y buscaré las esferas para revivirte a ti y a todas las personas asesinadas!

No fue visible para nadie, pero Enmadaio-sama había quedado muy sorprendido por el valor del muchacho. Sin embargo, Turles sólo decidió sonreír de lado.

_.-Entonces, suerte _—contestó el ex-príncipe con calma, al parecer no le había molestado en absoluto lo que le había dicho.

.-Gracias… —susurró mientras una sonrisa con orgullo se asomó en su rostro, no había esperado tal respuesta— Me haré mucho más fuerte, y lo venceré.

Luego de eso, no había logrado oír más nada. Aunque supuso que lo habían escuchado.

Definitivamente los fantasmas existían.

Sólo le faltaba ver a un Pegaso blanco, y podría decir que todos los cuentos de hadas eran ciertos.

No perdería tiempo, entrenaría muy duro.

La verdad, Turles no sólo había hablado con Gokú. Adentro del castillo, alguien de pelo largo estaba casi llorando de la alegría, casi.

* * *

Un hombre alto escalaba la gran montaña de hielo que se le presentaba, eso era parte de su entrenamiento. Las manos le dolían un poco, pero no debía rendirse. Miró hacia abajo, sólo pudo observar la neblina que antes casi lograba crear su propia tumba. Rió ante eso, la neblina para él ya no sería un desafío. Siguió escalando, notando que la cima de la montaña de nieve estaba muy cerca. Tenía frío, pero debía aguantar. Por suerte, la niña que se había encontrado en la villa Jingle había sido tan amable con él que le había regalado un abrigo. Sólo faltaba un poco, sólo un poco…

Por fin, había llegado a la cima.

Nunca había trepado una montaña tan alta, hasta ahora.

El problema sería cuando bajara. No, no se refería a que le tomaría trabajo bajar la montaña, lo que tomaría trabajo es aguantar a Lunch cuando llegue hasta abajo. Cuando había salido de aquel pueblo, una chica de pelo azul oscuro se había presentado ante él, mostrando ser una persona muy amable. Al parecer, lo había seguido. Luego ella le preguntó que si podía ir con él.

Ten Shin Han simplemente no sabía que responderle a Lunch.

Fue luego que el hombre de tres ojos pensó en no dejarla ir con él, ya que sería peligroso. Cuando iba a negarle su petición, la chica había empezado a hacer muecas con la cara, luego de eso pasó…

La chica estornudó.

Su apariencia había cambiado, ahora tenía el pelo rubio. Eso había impresionado a Ten, pero no tanto como logró impresionarle la ahora nueva actitud de la chica. Ahora lo estaba amenazando, de una manera un poco rara, pero lo amenazaba. Incontables veces Lunch le decía Guapo y otra palabras parecidas. Había sacado una flecha y un arco de algún lado, ¿de dónde? La verdad no tenía idea, luego apuntó hacia él.

Pero gracias al cielo, la chica volvió a estornudar al rato y volvió a su personalidad normal. O por lo menos él pensaba que era la normal.

Al final lo dejó ir con él, no sabía por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia se lo había permitido. Quizá era por la razón de que si no lo hacía iba a empezar a perseguirlo toda la vida intentando matarlo.

Chaoz se había ido a otra parte esa vez, dijo que luego se encontrarían. Fue un poco extraño, Chaoz jamás se separaba de él, a menos que sea algo de gran importancia.

Ten Shin Han suspiró al recordar la historia. Pero ahora, volvamos al presente.

.-¡Ayúdennos! —dijo la voz de un muchacho.

El hombre de tres ojos había mirado hacia debajo de la montaña. Observó como un joven de pelo dorado se agarraba de una punta sobresaliente, y luego otro joven de pelo negro se agarraba del pie del otro. Un gato voló hacia arriba y trató de ayudarlos, pero fue inútil, pesaban demasiado para él.

.-Espera, los voy a ayudar —dijo Ten cortésmente ayudando a Kakarotto a subir con él, junto a Tarble.

El de pelo dorado no se veía como una persona mala, en cambio, con el de pelo corto y negro no podía pensar lo mismo. Observó a este último, sin prestarle atención al gato que empezó a hablarle.

.-Señor, ¿no sabe dónde está Yamcha? —preguntó el gato dirigiéndose al calvo.

Sabía que Yamcha era amigo de Gokú y del calvo Krillin, sólo eso.

El calvo negó con la cabeza.

.-No sé dónde están —contestó Ten de forma tranquila.

El de pelo negro parecía no hablar mucho, logró observar eso. Normalmente esos eran los que tramaban algo. Vio que él se dirigía a donde estaba el de pelo dorado, quien estaba sudando, aunque suene muy estúpido era cierto.

.-Kakarotto, ¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Tarble a su amigo, que estaba sentado.

.-Estoy muy cansado para buscar otro ki —respondió triste.

.-¿No podemos siquiera regresar a Paoz? —preguntó ahora Puar.

.-No lo creo, perdón.

Ten Shin Han abrió sus tres ojos como platos. ¿Acaso ellos manejaban el ki?

Dio un gruñido el hombre, todos se quedaron observándolo.

.-¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Ten amenazante, colocándose en posición de pelea.

El sujeto parecía tener conocimientos de artes marciales, para sorpresa de todos.

Kakarotto fue el que decidió explicarle al calvo. Obviamente el joven sabía sentir el ki de las personas, y el de Ten, era un ki bueno.

.-Mi nombre es Kakarotto —se presentó— aquel de allá es Tarble, y ese es Puar —señaló.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieren? —dijo sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

.-No es nada malo, solamente buscamos a Yamcha.

.-¿Con qué motivo? —de nuevo, sin cambiar su ánimo.

.-Yamcha es mi amigo —dijo Puar acercándose al calvo— yo sólo quiero volver con él.

Ten Shin Han notó la sinceridad en ambos, podría bajar un poco la guardia.

.-¿Y qué pasa con él? —se refirió al de pelo negro.

.-¡Y-Yo sólo los acompaño! —respondió movimiento las manos al frente suyo.

Ten suspiró.

.-Si no te im-importa —decía Kakarotto temblando, llamando la atención de todos— ¿Pu-puedes llevarnos a un lugar más ca-caliente?

El calvó aceptó. Poco a poco bajaron la montaña. No se veían malos, y parecían honestos. No sabía cómo llegaron hasta allá en la cima, pero supuso que luego le contarían. También parecían confiar en él mismo. Normalmente nadie lo haría, ya que él no fue siempre una buena persona. A menos de que ellos no tengan idea de quién era él. Por alguna extraña razón, el que se hacía llamar Kakarotto le recordaba a alguien... Pero seguro era su imaginación.

Finalmente llegaron abajo, les tomó un tiempo. El calvo tocó la puerta de una choza en la villa Jingle, y una niña le abrió. Le presentó a los recién llegados como ''conocidos suyos'', para que nadie sospechara nada. Luego fue recibido por la Lunch buena, quien le dio miles de abrazos el cual él ignoraba. Se sentaron los cuatro solos en una mesa, al lado había una especie de chimenea donde los troncos de madera se quemaban. Puar había explicado que quería llegar a donde estaba Yamcha y darle una sorpresa por su rápida aparición, ya que él llegaría tarde si se iba a caballo o volando. Kakarotto con una técnica llamada Tele-transportación se ofreció a intentarla y llevar a Puar. Luego Tarble decidió acompañarlos. Por no saber el ki de Yamcha, se encontraron con él, Ten Shin Han. Pero según Kakarotto, no podía volver a hacer la técnica, porque quien sabe en donde terminarían. Además cansaba mucho hacerla.

.-Pero podemos hacer algo —dijo el joven de pelo dorado, todos los presentes le prestaron atención.

.-¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el calvo con voz calmada.

.-¿Confías en que nosotros no haremos nada malo, cierto? —hablaba Kakarotto.

.-Se que no le harán daño a nadie.

El joven de traje azul tocó el hombro del calvo.

.-A lo mejor tratando de revisar tus recuerdos encuentre el ki de Yamcha —sugirió el joven— no sé si lo sepas, pero todas las personas tienen un ki y todos podemos sentirlo o al menos recordarlo. Sólo que hay personas como yo que tratan de mejorar esa técnica que tiene todo ser humano —miró a Ten— dices conocerlo, así que en algún lugar de tu cerebro debe estar guardado el ki de Yamcha.

Los demás de la habitación habían formado una gran 'O' con la boca, impresionados por la explicación del joven.

.-Trata de sólo revisar eso —respondió Ten a tan larga explicación.

El joven asintió.

La verdad, ya había encontrado el ki de Yamcha casi a mitad de la explicación. Por eso fue que tocó a Ten en el hombro, para poder encontrarlo. No era necesario colocar su mano en la cabeza calva de él, con tocar aunque sea el brazo era suficiente. ¿Por qué? Porque hacía traspasar una corriente de ki dentro del hombre, llegando hasta su cabeza y extrayendo la sensación de ki que sintió al estar con Yamcha. Ahora Kakarotto tenía y sentía el ki de Yamcha. ¿Bonita explicación, no?

Kakarotto ahora, aun manteniendo su mano en el hombro de Ten, puso sus dos dedos índice y medio en su frente.

.-Ahora quiero que me toquen —avisó el joven, y el gato y el otro joven de pelo negro le tocaron el brazo— Oye, si quieres puedes venir, vi un recuerdo tuyo en donde estabas entrenando duramente, quizá quieras descansar un rato y relajarte, luego de que lleve a Puar puedes venir conmigo a al monte Paoz.

.-Te dije que no vieras más nada —dijo Ten, no en forma de regaño ni de molestia, sólo como si le dijeras a un niño algo como: No tienes remedio.

.-Perdón, fue sin querer —dijo riendo un poco.

.-De acuerdo, aceptaré tu propuesta

Todos tomaron a Kakarotto, y desaparecieron al instante viajando a algún otro lado. Sólo esperamos que no terminen en un lugar extraño…

_"Unos pájaros volaban por el cielo azul. Eran tres pájaros, uno un poco más pequeño que los demás. Se veían un poco perdidos, sin saber a dónde ir. Haciendo un sonidito con el pico, llegó otro pájaro; éste, al parecer, le daba señas a las tres con sus propias alas. Las movía a un lado, y luego a otro. Los otros tres pájaros comprendieron en el mensaje del recién llegado. Los cuatro ahora se dirigieron a un camino diferente, al camino correcto" _Eso había visto Yamcha.

* * *

El torneo de Uranai Baba había terminado. Fueron combates 1 contra 1, en donde el que quede inconsciente o caiga al agua pierde el combate.

Los combatientes fueron diferentes a los que tuvieron la vez anterior.

Su primer enemigo había sido Dracula-Man. Yamcha había peleado contra él. El nombre lo decía todo, era un vampiro sádico y anoréxico que sabía King boxing. La verdad, fue un combate bastante sencillo. Qué suerte que había traído ajo por si los murciélagos.

El segundo fue el Hombre invisible, donde el Maestro Roshi peleó. Su revista de Hentai había ayudado bastante. La había dejado caer apropósito, y enseguida el otro hombre, por curiosidad, fue a verificar qué era el objeto caído. Largo fue el rato en que se había quedado embobado viendo las chicas en la revista. Roshi aprovechó esa oportunidad para vencerlo. La verdad le hubiera gustado un combate real, pero tenían que hacer que Uranai viera en su bola de cristal dónde estaba Gokú, lo más pronto posible.

El tercero fue Krillin, quien peleó contra la Momia. Fue difícil, ya que los habían trasladado a otro lugar llamado el Baño del Diablo. Era la primera vez que llegaban hasta allá. Habían dos estatuas una al frente de la otra con forma de demonio sacando la lengua, conectando ambas lenguas lograban crear un puente, donde tendrían que pelear. Si te caías de ahí, te morirías por el ácido que había debajo de las estatuas.

Lamentablemente, no quedó ningún luchador con quién pelear. A Gohan le hubiera gustado tener un divertido combate contra alguien, pero no importaba, seguro habrá alguien más con quien pelear. Cuanto extrañaba a su nieto; él no estaba seguro exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que saber en qué lugar estaba. Claro que él estaría bien, si es el hombre más fuerte del mundo. O eso es lo que el anciano pensaba.

Todos fueron dirigidos a donde se hicieron los primeros dos combates, a la tarima común y corriente. La adivina bajó de su bola de cristal (casi siempre se mantenía encima de ella), e hizo unos calentamientos. Agarró aire y lo soltó. Iba a empezar a decir las palabras mágicas, si no fuera porque un hombre, dos jóvenes y un gato llegaron instantáneamente a través de un pitido. Así que eran ellos, eso lo sabía.

Los demás al haber escuchado un raro sonido giraron a ver quién fue el que lo provocó. Quedaron impresionados, estáticos, no podían creerlo. ¡Era Ten Shin Han! ¡Y Puar! Aunque, junto a unos dos tipos muy extraños. Uno era rubio… no, tenía el cabello ¿dorado? Y un traje como el de Gokú… ¡¿QUÉ?! No, espera, era parecida la ropa. La camisa era naranja y el Gi azul con el kanji de cielo. El otro era muy bajito y tenía una ropa algo parecida a la del de pelo dorado.

Ten Shin Han vio a todos, menos a alguien. Eso le extrañó un poco.

.-¡Uff! —dijo Kakarotto acostándose en el piso— Estoy cansado.

Todos se habían fijado en el joven. Todos pensaron en lo mismo: ¿Gokú?

Yamcha se fijó en cierto amigo suyo.

.- ¡Amo Yamcha! —gritó el gato volando hasta su amigo a darle un abrazo, el cual fue devuelto.

.-¡Puar! Pensé que volverías en una semana más —dijo sorprendido, todos escuchaban atentamente la conversación de los dos.

.-Sí, todo fue gracias a mi amigo —contestó.

Krillin no dejaba de ver a ese sujeto de pelo dorado. No sabía quién era o que quería. No parecía malo, y el otro tampoco lo parecía.

.-No se preocupen —habló Ten Shin Han acercándose a los demás— Él no es una mala persona, sólo quería ayudarlo a volver a casa —señaló a Puar— ¿No es cierto? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el joven de pelo dorado, quien desde el suelo levantó su pulgar dando señal de afirmación. Ten quería darle muestra a los demás de que eran buenos.

.-Ten Shin Han —habló Roshi— oí que dejaste a Tsuru Sen'nin.

Ten sólo asintió, sin dar mucha explicación.

.-¿Y quién es el otro muchachito de allá? —preguntó Gohan señalando a Tarble, quien luego comenzó a mirarlo.

.-Eeem… Yo… —trataba de hablar el príncipe.

.-Un amigo mío —contesto Kakarotto defendiendo al joven, mientras ese lo veía agradeciéndole. Tarble ya no podía ser más nada que una simple persona.

.-Ya veo… —contestó Gohan observando cada movimiento del de cabello dorado.

Kakarotto caminó hacia Yamcha y le dio un saludo.

.-Puar me ha hablado de ti, dice que eres muy fuerte —dijo el joven a hombre de cicatrices— algún tienes que pelear contra mí.

A Uranai se le ocurrió una brillante idea, tan brillante como el Taiyoken. Este momento lo disfrutaría. Se subió de nuevo a la bola de cristal y se acercó a Kakarotto.

.-Quiero que tú, muchacho, pelees contra él —señaló a Son Gohan, luego se dirigió a éste mismo anciano— Si lo derrotas, Gohan, les diré dónde está Gokú.

El viejo inmediatamente aceptó el reto.

Todos se quedaron a un lado a observar la pelea que se haría, unos dudosos, otros impresionados, y otros con hambre, pero de que querían ver la pelea, querían verla. El tipo parecía fuerte, aunque las apariencias engañan.

El anciano dio un suspiro y subió a la tarima lentamente, para luego ponerse en posición de batalla.

Kakarotto rió divertido, pensó que esto sería algo que disfrutaría. Ya que amaba pelear contra tipos fuertes. Y el anciano, se veía bastante fuerte.

Ahora los dos estaban en posición de pelea.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

.-Antes —habló el anciano— mi nombre es Gohan, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Era un buen nombre el del anciano, le parecía divertido. Fue luego que se dio cuenta de algo… Gohan, su nombre era Gohan…

.-¡No puede ser! —gritó el joven en voz alta, por lo que todos lo escucharon— ¡Pero si eres tú!

Kakarotto había señalado con su dedo a Gohan.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se quedaron callados y confundidos. El joven por un momento pensó que era el mismo ki que sintió hace mucho tiempo. ¡Tenía un poder sorprendente esa vez! Vio la cara de todos, no debió haber gritado eso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el ki del viejo no parecía muy fuerte, era bastante bajo.

Se veía fuerte, pero su ki era bajo.

.-Creo que te confundí con alguien más, perdón —se disculpó con el anciano— Mi nombre es Kakarotto, es un placer conocerte.

.-Igualmente —respondió amable dedicándole una sonrisa.

El anciano siempre tenía un truco sorprendente bajo la manga… Aunque por supuesto Kakarotto no sabía eso. Esta de verdad sería una pelea emocionante, los que conocían a Gohan lo sabían. Aunque no debían subestimar a nadie, a lo mejor el joven era más fuerte. Sólo a lo mejor.

Ten Shin Han no pensó que pasaría esto de ahora, pero ver una pelea no estaría nada mal.

.-Oye, Kakarotto —le susurró Uranai al oído, y el joven quitó su postura de combate para prestarle atención a la adivina— espero que hayas entrenado duro, porque ese anciano de allá es muy difícil de derrotarlo.

.-¿Ehh? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el joven levantando una ceja, pero no le prestaron atención.

.-¡Qué comience el combate! —gritó Uranai Baba con energía.

* * *

**Imaginen este penúltimo diálogo anterior con esta imagen hecha por mí en photoshop: (Recuerden quitar los *)**

Ht*tp:/*/www*.*gophoto*.*it/* ?i= * * */*img339/3415/kakarotto2*.*jpg#.URWuZfIa41k

**Seguro alguno que otro va a pensar: ¡WTF! ¡Vegito! Pero dense cuenta que no tiene lo aretes, el cabello del frente es diferente, tiene menos músculos y se ve más joven. También notarán que no sé dibujar ropa.**

* * *

**En este capítulo no apareció Milk, sólo fue nombrada, pero ya van a ver que luego se convertirá en un personaje importante. No quiero hacer un fic de sólo romance y tristeza y: ****_Romeo, Romeo, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?_**

**Nop, más acción y más aventura.**

**Tao Pai Pai posiblemente no vaya a aparecer en estos capítulos, ya que estará ocupado. **

**No narré los combates en el capítulo porque no valían tanto la pena. Pero en el próximo, habrá bastante acción.**

**_En el próximo capítulo verán_****: **Kakarotto VS Gohan.

Seguro ya saben quién ganará… pero no estén tan seguros… En serio, no aseguren nada.

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	8. Kakarotto VS Gohan

**Disclaimer:**_ Dragon Ball Z y toditas sus sagas no son mías, sino de Akira Toriyama, su creador._

* * *

**Respuestas a preguntas de los lectores:**

**_Magali_****: **_¿Mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball? Bueno, me gustan varios. __**Gokú **__lo pondría como mi favorito, es un personaje que siempre me ha agradado bastante. Luego de Gokú, pondría a __**Piccolo**__ como mi 2do favorito. Y de 3ro, a lo mejor __**Trunks**__**del futuro**__ o __**Vegeta**__. Igualmente por curiosidad, ¿cuál es tu personaje favorito?_

**_Guest: _**_Eres la que pidió algo sobre el fic del pasado oscuro de Vegeta; que tu practicas casi todas las artes marciales; que te dicen Lady SuperSaiyajin. No entendí bien tu review. Sería bueno que me dieras tu correo electrónico o facebook para hablar por ahí. Aquí no te puedo responder nada. Y de veras lo siento, pero mi código postal no puedo decírtelo (Mucho menos por internet), y de paso, no manejo cartas._

_Deja un review, si puedes créate una cuenta (si tienes una, deja un review con ella), para verificar que leíste esto. __**Y déjalo en este fic. **__No el otro. Sino posiblemente te responda el año que viene jajaja (casi ni me paso por lo reviews de por ahí). _

* * *

**Sacando la cuenta, calculé que este fic probablemente lo termine en Julio o Agosto (o incluso antes si me apresuro). En sí, el fic no es algo tan largo. Aún queda lo de buscar las esferas del dragón y muchas dudas que aclarar. No se preocupen si luego de este capítulo me tardo un poco en subir el próximo. Tengo una historia traduciéndola del inglés al español, un crossover de Naruto y DBZ donde Goten es el protagonista (para el que le interese leerla, vaya a mi profile).**

**_*Sé muy bien que alguno se habrá saltado la parte 1 del capítulo anterior (capítulo dividido en dos partes para más comodidad) Los que ya lo leyeron, pueden disfrutar de este capi sin problemas._**

**SOBRE KAKAROTTO: **No puedo hacerlo igual a Gokú, porque **¡**no tendría sentido**!** Así que le he cambiado **un poco**, su forma de ser, digo, la personalidad. Tampoco quiero hacerlo igual al príncipe de los Saiyajins, sólo lo quiero hacer diferente. Un poco tímido como Gohan, puede ser.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **Kakarotto VS Gohan.

Se habían reunido los del grupo _Kame_ afuera de la tarima, para poder observar la pelea. Los de ese grupo ya nombrado, eran específicamente Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, y Puar. Ten Shin Han había quedado un poco cerca de ellos, junto a Tarble, el hijo del Rey Vegeta, aunque nadie lo sabía. Todos estaban mirando con atención el siguiente combate. Todos al parecer se mantenían tranquilos, con excepción del maestro Roshi; en su mirada atenta se hacía visible un ceño fruncido, y debajo de esos bigotes había una mueca de insatisfacción. Uno que otro con el rabillo del ojo lo habrá notado. Nadie sabía por qué, ni a qué venía tal expresión, pero a lo mejor si prestaban atención a la que se vendría, sus preguntas serían respondidas.

.-¡Que comience el combate! —gritó Uranai Baba con entusiasmo, observando como ambos luchadores se preparaban para su pelea.

El individuo joven que pelearía contra el anciano tenía un nombre, y por supuesto ya todos lo sabemos: 'Kakarotto'. El nombre era un poco extraño, hasta pronunciarlo a veces dificultaba lograrlo. Este joven se mantenía en su posición de pelea, sin señales de que fuera a moverse si no era necesario. No era bueno haciendo estrategias. Era fuerte y sabía pelear y usar ki. Por dentro, estaba emocionado de pelear con el viejo; quería saber que habilidades tenía. Pensándolo bien, la mayoría de sus anteriores peleas las había ganado de forma fácil, ya que los tipos eran más débiles que él; lo más probable era que igual ganaría esta pelea. Uranai dijo que el anciano era fuerte. _¿Qué tan fuerte?_

Gohan siguió en su posición, esperando que el joven atacara. Pensó que era un tipo inteligente y quizá estaba planeando algo. Aunque lo notaba algo distraído, quizá esta era su oportunidad de empezar la pelea. Y terminarla una vez.

El anciano con gran impulso se abalanzó hacia al frente a una gran velocidad. Cerró su mano, y apuntó su puño hacia delante de él mismo. Tenía que comprobar la resistencia del muchacho.

El joven no parecía dar señales de moverse, y muchos menos evadir un golpe tan simple. Sólo se había mantenido en una posición. A lo mejor esperaba el momento adecuado para dar una súper-evadida y luego contraatacar. Lastimosamente y a sorpresa de todos, había dejado que el anciano le propinara el golpe, haciéndolo dar una que otra vuelta en el aire hasta caer de espaldas. Fue un golpe muy simple. Por supuesto, aún seguía en la tarima. Y no tenía pensado caer de ahí. Mostrando señales de dolor, comenzó a levantarse, y posterior a eso, empezó a girar su brazo en círculos mientras decía:

.-Olvidé calentar —admitió, ahora moviendo el otro brazo—, quiero otra ronda.

El joven había hablado con total tranquilidad.

Los demás quedaron extrañados, y a la vez, con decepción. El muchacho parecía tener escasos conocimientos de artes marciales… Aunque sus visibles músculos a causa de la camisa de mangas cortas que llevaba, no decían lo mismo; porque ¿acaso esa musculatura aparecería por arte de magia? ¡Shazam!

Pero sinceramente, cualquiera de los guerreros ahí presentes podrían evadir tal ataque.

Kakarotto pensó que el anciano pegaba fuerte para la edad que aparentaba. Pero él podía resistir eso. _¿Podía ser aún más fuerte el viejo?_

Una risita algo silenciosa retumbó cerca del grupo Kame y los demás. Fue Uranai Baba. A lo mejor se acordó de un chiste muy bueno, quien sabe, quien sabe… Ahora la pelea tendría algo de misterio, sólo faltaba que usaran animales raros, como las de un Manga que vendían en el pueblo, se llamaba… Poké-_algo_ Adventures. Tenía un nombre alocado.

Finalmente, venía la supuesta "segunda ronda".

Kakarotto no se puso en posición de combate, se mantuvo cruzando los brazos dando una sonrisa un poco arrogante. Él sabía lo que hacía.

.-Golpéame de nuevo, pero con más fuerza —pidió un poco amable al anciano, que lo veía confundido por tal petición. ¿Pero qué lo estaba pidiendo? No pudo resistir un golpe simple (para ellos) ¿y ahora quiere uno más fuerte?

No perdió el tiempo; fue a una grandiosa velocidad a darle una patada al joven. Agarró impulso, y se lanzó con la pierna al frente, sin darle tanta importancia a que tan herido quedaría el otro luego por el golpe. Un ruido sordo se escuchó al patear el pecho del muchacho. No se movió, permaneció en la misma posición. ¡El golpe no le había afectado en lo absoluto! Gohan subió la mirada, notando la enorme sonrisa del muchacho. El anciano tranquilamente se devolvió a su sitio, para luego notar como el joven se reía de forma silenciosa. ¿Se estaba burlando?

Para algunos, así lo fue. Era obvio que la primera caída había sido una total actuación.

.-¿Ves? Sólo me faltaba calentar un poco —dijo el muchacho, pensando en que esta sería una pelea fácil. Suerte que era bastante resistente.

La mirada seria del maestro Roshi se notaba a millas; había quitado su ceño fruncido, pero aún se mantenía inseguro. Éste mismo, volteó a ver a su hermana, Uranai Baba, que estaba en ese momento un poco lejos de ellos.

.-¿Maestro? —llamó el de las cicatrices, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su mentor.

Roshi se había ido a hablar con su hermana.

El "combate" continuaba: Kakarotto se puso en posición de pelea, quitando un poco la sonrisa que tenía.

.-Ahora me toca atacar a mi —habló el muchacho.

Kakarotto desapareció del lugar, por más sorprendente que fuese. Gohan no perdió tiempo, miró de un lado a otro en su busca. No lo veía por ningún lado, pero eso no significaba que se había ido del lugar. Significa que era alguien muy rápido. Y no sé equivocó. El anciano escuchó un grito de atrás, giró hacia allá deteniendo la patada que venía hacia él, para luego agarrar al muchacho e intentar lanzarlo, pero no pudo, el otro había sido más rápido y se desató del su agarre. Kakarotto cayó al piso y luego fue hacia adelante, lanzó aproximadamente diez puñetazos, los cuales el anciano detenía o esquivaba.

Los golpes seguían; Gohan daba patadas altas, y el muchacho se agachaba; Kakarotto daba patadas de barrida, y el anciano saltaba.

Así siguieron por un rato, mientras los espectadores observaban la rapidez de los ataques. Parecían tener la misma velocidad y fuerza, pero la verdad era que Kakarotto se esforzaba al máximo por conseguir ganarle.

Ten Shin Han veía sorprendido como el anciano podía moverse tan rápido; su ex-maestro no podía alcanzar esa velocidad. Tarble estaba emocionado, no había visto a su recién conocido amigo pelear así, para él peleaba muy bien. Yamcha y Krillin sólo esperaban que el abuelo de Gokú ganara… ya que no parecía a simple vista que alguien llevara ventaja. Y por último, Puar estaba en el dilema de a quien apoyar entre Gohan y Kakarotto; aunque seguro calladito se vería más bonito.

Roshi volvió junto a los demás luego de hablar con su hermana sobre quién-sabe-qué. Aún seguía serio.

Los golpes del combate tronaban por el lugar.

Era una suerte para Gohan, él nunca había dejado el entrenamiento, si lo hubiera hecho, ya hubiera perdido la pelea. Ambos combatientes se echaron hacia atrás, dejando de golpearse. El joven jadeaba profundamente, buscando aire de algún lugar, en cambio, Gohan se veía aún fresco como una lechuga.

Kakarotto hizo dos esferas de ki en sus manos, ambas de color azul. Había pensado _"Tal vez puede evadir mis golpes, pero esto de verdad que no puede"_

Ningún presente se esperaba que usara ki. Excepto la adivina, claro.

Ambas esferas las lanzó, directo a Gohan, que sin mucha dificultad trataba de esquivarlas. Tenía un gran control del ki, no cualquiera lanzaría dos a la vez. No cualquier humano común. Finalmente logró esquivarlas con un salto, pero ellas se estrellaron en una construcción del palacio. Rompiendo un poco la pared.

.-¡Tengan más cuidado! ¿Me ven cara de millonaria? —gritó Uranai Baba.

Roshi carraspeó su voz, luego hizo un falso tosido.

.-Pides 10 millones de zeni por predecir el futuro —murmuró el maestro, aunque fue audible para la vieja, quien se molestó por tal comentario.

Siguiendo con la pelea, Gohan estaba decidido a mostrarle la sagrada técnica de Kame Sen'in a su contrincante, por eso, había empezado a prepararse para hacerla. Alzó sus manos al frente de él, una mano con los dedos hacia arriba y la otra con los dedos hacia abajo, juntando un poco las muñecas.

El joven veía los extraños pasos que hacía el viejo con curiosidad. No podía creerlo, ¡Había evadido sus dos bolas de ki! Impresionante…

Gohan puso sus manos atrás de él, cerrando las palmas, luego dijo las palabras para invocar la técnica.

.-Kame – Hame… —la esfera se hacía de mayor tamaño cada vez, dejando asombrado al muchacho, hasta que finalmente dijo lo último con un grito:— ¡Ha!

Una enorme esfera del tamaño de Son Gohan (cabe destacar que él era de estatura media) salió de sus manos rápidamente hasta Kakarotto, que no encontraba que hacer. Todos veían con interés en combate, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¡Esa es una de las técnicas más fuertes que existen!

El joven no sabía si tratar de evitarla o no, ¡Cómo demonios ese señor había logrado hacer esa técnica!

La esfera arrancó partes de la cerámica del piso, e iluminaba el lugar con un color azul intenso. Todos esperaron de que la esfera impactara, pero jamás lo hizo. El muchacho había desaparecido y aparecido delante / después del Kame-Hame-Ha lanzado. Todo gracias a la tele-transportación. Era más fácil si conocías un ki y si lo tenías cercano.

.-Creo que hubiera muerto —dijo el joven sonando un poco nervioso, viendo como la enorme esfera se iba por el horizonte.

.-Eres bastante fuerte —dijo el viejo, llamando la atención del otro.

.-¿Tú crees? No puedo hacer algo tan grande como eso —admitió, luego de pensar en la confianza que tenía él mismo al principio. El viejo era increíble, a decir verdad.

.-Pero puedes controlar el ki —replicó— ¿Quién te enseñó a usarlo?

.-Uranai Baba fue quien me enseñó casi todas mis técnicas de ki —contestó el joven.

No fue sorprendente para él haber escuchado eso, Uranai no era exactamente una persona común y corriente. Se tiene entendido que de vez en cuando iba de visita al muy conocido "Más allá" donde van los muertos. ¡De visita! Y luego vuelve como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Es probable que haya conocido a alguien que le haya enseñado a usar magia y hechicería, no estaba totalmente seguro que poder utilizaba la adivina. Quién iba a pensar que la adivina sabía usar ki. O que enseña a usarlo.

.-Ya lo creo —respondió tranquilamente Gohan— Yo también sé muchas técnicas, todo gracias a los muchos entrenamientos que he tenido.

Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza, en manera de decir que comprendía lo que decía. El anciano siguió hablando:

.-Pero no perdamos tiempo, debemos seguir peleando —habló el anciano preparándose.

.-Si —asintió nuevamente.

Gohan, corriendo rápidamente, fue a hacer las veces de que iba a golpear a Kakarotto, es decir, lanzó su puño a su cara pero a medio camino detuvo su mano, engañándolo totalmente. El joven no se esperaba tal acto, había cruzado sus brazos al frente de su cara pensando que lo golpearía, y jamás había llegado el golpe.

.-Debes tratar de predecir los movimientos de tu oponente —recomendó el de bigotes blancos, no estaba ahí para enseñarle pelear, pero no estaba de más un consejo pequeño—, si supieras predecir, sabrías que ese golpe no te iba a golpear.

El joven no había respondido, sólo se había quedado con los ojos bien grandes del asombro. ¿Predecir? ¿Acaso había alguna forma de saber los movimientos de tu adversario? Eso estaría muy bien. Aunque, ¿y qué tal si era un acto de mucha concentración y todo eso? ¡Era muy malo siendo paciente! A veces sí lo era un poco, pero sólo a veces. Con el ki no se podía predecir, lo sabía muy bien, sólo podrías saber en dónde estaba tu oponente, pero no sabrías que movimiento haría. Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal para él aprender un poco más sobre combate; no era un total experto en artes marciales, sólo sabía algunas cosas enseñadas por Uranai. Lo que si tenía, era una gran vista para detectar casi todos los movimientos de su adversario y su cuerpo se movía con gran rapidez luego de haber entrenado duro. Pero… ¿y qué tal si…?

.-Cuando terminemos el combate, quiero que me entrenes —dijo animado el de pelo dorado a sorpresa de todos, tirando el poco orgullo que tenía a la basura. Se había equivocado, Gohan era más fuerte que él, y quería que alguien fuerte le enseñara más cosas.

Los presentes dijeron un **_"¿Qué?"_** al unísono, luego el muchacho empezó a explicar:

.-Admito que no soy tan bueno como tú —caminó hasta Gohan, ambos bajaron la guardia— creo que es sólo suerte haber llegado hasta acá. Yo… Quisiera que un gran arte-marcialista me enseñara unas pocas cosas, y tú creo que… bueno… —decía el joven tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarle. Había bajado su cabeza, escondiéndola, a lo mejor por la vergüenza.

.-Por mí, no hay problema —contestó amablemente Son Gohan, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería el muchacho.

Kakarotto alzó el rostro y se mostró con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole al anciano mentalmente. No esperaba que fuera a contestarle con una aprobación, aunque, la verdad el señor era amistoso y amable, así que, no se negaría a su petición. Creía él. Se sentía bien por dentro que alguien le haya aceptado lo que quería. Había olvidado todo y sólo se concentró en lo fuerte que se volvería si entrenaba con alguien también fuerte. ¡Para él sonaba muy bien!

El anciano alzó su puño al frente y el joven lo notó. Se había confundido por completo, pero luego fue que entendió. El viejo estaba haciendo una señal de que fuera con él a darle una "chocada de puños", como lo hacen los amigos. Kakarotto aceptó tranquilamente, y fue a chocar su puño.

.-¡Piedra! —gritó Gohan, dándole un muy fuerte golpe en el puño de Kakarotto— ¡Tijeras! —Gohan prosiguió a meterle los dos dedos en los ojos del joven, notando que luego de eso estaba quejándose del dolor —¡Papel! —gritó con ganas, y con un Kakarotto totalmente perdido, logró golpearlo fácilmente con la mano extendida en el pecho, enviándolo lejos.

Kakarotto cayó de plataforma de combate al recibir el golpe. Exactamente, cayó en el agua que rodea las plataformas.

.-Kakarotto queda… ¡Fuera! —dijo Uranai Baba, pensando en que de verdad su alumno debería aprender un poco más de artes marciales.

El joven todo empapado salió del agua. No muy feliz. Aunque por lo menos le enseñarían a pelear mejor. A menos de que también haya sido una mentira. ¡Diablos!

El poco público presente animaba y felicitaba al viejo, mientras Uranai Baba se moría de la risa al ver como el pelo de Kakarotto le cubría toda la cara, éste muchacho en cambio dio uno que otro gruñido, no le gustaba que se rieran de él. Kakarotto notó que el anciano salía del grupo que lo felicitaba y fue hacia él. Luego fue el joven quien le había dado un ceño fruncido al viejo por su tramposa victoria. Gohan no le mostraba otra cara que no sea una sonriente.

.-Perdón por eso, —se disculpó Gohan con el muchacho— pero debo buscar a mi nieto. No te preocupes, te entrenaré cuando pueda.

El joven quedó atónito al escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿estaba buscando a un ser querido? El viejo era una gran persona a su parecer, nadie podía ser tan gentil y fuerte a la vez, ¿o sí?

Estaba feliz. Ahora sólo quería volverse fuerte. No tenía un fin para hacerlo, pero a lo mejor luego lo encontraría.

Una sonrisa de niño pequeño se asomó en el rostro de Kakarotto, pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de ser un gran peleador como el tipo que vio en la montaña entrenando aquel día.

_¡Tenía un poder sorprendente esa vez!_

* * *

_Disclaimer #2: Pokémon Adventure fue nombrado (mejor dicho, mal nombrado) como un manga en este capítulo. Este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka, Satoshi Yamamoto y Mato._

**Muy corto, lo sé, pero es que no tenía inspiración… (Por cierto, ¿prefieren capítulos cortos o largos?)**

**Díganme si les gusto el capítulo. No me convenció como quedó, yo quería transmitir un "mensaje", pero no sabía transmitirlo.**

**En el próximo capítulo **lo más probable es que salgan Vegeta (el príncipe, ojo) y Milk. Pero más que todo, Vegeta.

**-Ojo de nuevo, Kakarotto sintió el ki de un tipo cerca de su hogar. No vayan a pensar que ahora todo está referente a Tao Pai Pai o a sujetos malos. Es otra persona que posiblemente aparezca luego, no aseguro nada. Recuerden, es una combinación de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z. Cualquier cosa descomunal puede pasar. (Por cierto, acepto ideas de los lectores)**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
